Cramoisi
by 7rabbits
Summary: Paris in between 19th and 20th century. Cramoisi is not your average house of prostitution. It's house of the most elite courtesans, Viola being the Lady of the Cramoisi. And it was fate that Natsuki found herself sold to this exotic house. ShizNat
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really sure where this came from... I just happen to write it.

Hope you like! Please do review so that I can decide whether or not to make something of it.

Enjoy! Oh and the thoughts are in italics.. ^^

* * *

**CRAMOISI**

chapter1

The cart made it's way through the force of a single tired horse. Metal wheel's jingling disappeared to the noise of the crowd. Natsuki looked out of the dirtied window. A narrow street after another. It all seemed the same to the girl. It looked puzzling.

It was the pride of France and envy of the rest. It was Paris in between 19th and 20th century, and it was trying to mend it's wounds.

All Natsuki knew was that there was once a man named Napoleon, who as far as her mother told, was a greedy son of France. During his reign, after 400 years, Paris for the first time was conquered by foreign power; Russia to be exact. Then there was something about a second Franco-Prussian war and of course in between were the cholera epidemics that had even spread it's roots to the little peaceful village her youth had occupied. It was a long time ago and Natsuki faintly remembered her mother's history lessons. Though faint, they were the young girl's only warm memories.

What would her mother do if she had seen her daughter in a horse cart eying Paris for the first time under these circumstances.

_Probably fall to her knees and start mourning? No. Mother was strong woman. She would probably kill the man in front of you Natsuki. Yes. Definitely so. Then she would grab you by the hand and run... Run to a place where only you and her existed._

It was the only dream the young girl held onto. But the shear truth of it forever sealed to be a dream broke her heart every time nonetheless.

Saeko Louve Kuga was a Japanese origin woman who had fallen in love with a French vigneron named Jean Rothschild. The woman was a rare beauty to come across in France and Jean Rothschild knew he had come across a true treasure, spending no minute to waste and asking her hand in marriage immediately.

The couple's happiness had doubled on a beautiful summer day when Saeko gave birth to a split image of herself. Château Mouton Rothschild had never been so lively, as the little princess of the Château took her first steps on the fertile soils of their vineyard.

She was named Natsuki, and like every mother, Saeko believed her child would live the happiest life one could. Though as time showed, wishes rarely came true.

When little Natsuki turned 10, she lost her mother to an unidentified disease. Shortly after her father changed into a man no one could ever imagine.

The loss of her dear wife had driven the poor man wild, insane to be medically appropriate. He had started to consume every drop of what he breed in the yards and soon was left with nothing. It goes without saying that, series of unpaid debts, meant crime punishable by death in France.

All the love Natsuki presumed to be granted forever, had turned into living with verbally and physically abusing insane man. When she reached 18, her father had sold her to some guy she had never seen before, so that he could be somewhat cleared of his debts and perhaps indulge in more alcohol.

After 8 years of never ending assaults, Natsuki had grown up to be a young woman whose heart was made of steel, and her body made of bruises. And right now after a long voyage, she was to be sold in Paris. Her expectations were not so high. She had a feeling these narrow brothels would end up in front of a whore house.

Finally the cart came to a halt and the greasy haired fellow who had been sitting in front of Natsuki jumped out of the cart immediately. The two girls sitting next to Natsuki shivered in fear of their future, only one sitting by the far end seemed calm as if she already accepted her fate.

''Alright ladies hop out now. And don't dare say a single word inside, for I myself will make sure to cut your tongues if you dare to oppose.'' He gestured for girls to come out with his dirty hands.

''You should count yourselves among the lucky ones if indeed you're selected. Lady Viola rarely asks for girls, therefore I can't make her wait. Now move!''

With that all four girls jumped out of the cart and stared at the building that rose in front of them. It looked like a lavish and surprisingly a decent looking white building. Quickly they made their way inside.

Their first impression was right. The entrance of the building was in fact tastefully decorated between black and white. Before having a chance to observe her surroundings Natsuki and the rest was made to rush downstairs to the basement. Apparently it was a crowded basement with cooks and helps running around. The man showed them inside a cellar and walked upstairs only to arrive with a red haired woman by her side.

''Are these the girls Philip?''

''Yes, Lady Nao I br-''

''Cut the Lady nonsense you greedy bastard. There is only one lady in this house and you know how her displeased side is. So I hope you brought something I can present her with. So far it seems the seeds of France produce the ugliest bastards I witnessed.''

''You can be sure I brought you only the best.''

''We'll see.''

The figure came closer and looked at the four girls standing in front of her, a pair of emerald eyes looked back.

_She can't be any older than me. Maybe even younger. _

Natsuki observed the girl that stood in front of her. She had a cunning and deadly aura about her, her lime green eyes shone with great power.

While Natsuki tried to make more of the girl, failing miserably due to the dim light, the latter walked closer to the far end, making her way towards Natsuki.

Now they faced each other. Natsuki saw the lime eyes tighten in concentration, then a nod came and the girl turned.

''That brown haired one and the oddly blue. I'll take them. Come back for your money next week. If we're pleased you'll take your money and we'll take the girls. Now disappear before I'm annoyed Philip.''

''Yes my lady right away.''

The girl whose name was Nao as Natsuki recorded, shouted for another girl named Mikoto. A jet black spiky hair appeared out of nowhere and Nao gave her directions while walking out of the cellar.

They were washed, they were clothed. Natsuki learned the girl who was sold with her was named Aoi. Then they were fed, and Natsuki felt weird when Mikoto somehow didn't take her eyes off of Natsuki's food.

''Okay. A little warning,'' the athletic girl now held a more serious face as she positioned herself in front of Natsuki and Aoi. ''do not expect anybody to be friendly with you. Not at least till you're counted among the family.'' The girl peeked upstairs for a moment, it was obvious she wanted to keep her speech short.

''You're now owned by the _**Cramoisi.**_ Don't be fool into thinking this place as a regular whore house. Cramoisi is the Versailles of the _**Demimondaine**_**s. **Courtesans if your vocabulary allows or mistresses. Viola is the Lady of Cramoisi. I'll take you up to her now. Don't talk. Let Nao do that for you. Now follow me.''

Shortly after the girl finished her speech they found themselves walking out of the basement. Natsuki was shocked with what she saw. There were half naked girls running around some wore Venician masks, some wore heads of what seemed like wild animals. It was total chaos as some others tried to change the decor of the Cramoisi.

Natsuki noticed it was a four story building that opened to a back garden with a pool. They seemed to be going straight up.

''Okay. Don't pouch, be straight.''

And with the final warning the slim figure opened two doors into a large room.

''Ara Mikoto right on time... Would you please tell Nao-chan here that she has to dance tonight or else I'll be very displeased.'' The woman faced her back to the incoming party, apparently she was occupied in delicately choosing among her jewelry.

''You have to dance Nao.'' was the short reply from the girl Mikoto as she walked next to the sitting woman and fell down to one knee to whisper into her ear.

''But I do not wish to Viola! Not with that creep Takeda being a spectator!''

the Red head from before lied on her stomach on a king size bed a little far away from the split group of four.

''Then I suggest you find yourself another trade. One that does not require picking your customers. Although I find it hard such a trade exists. Therefore it is not open for discussion. Now what is open to discussion would be the two girls standing behind me I presume?''

And with that the woman rose from her seat, Mikoto copying the act.

Natsuki's breath hitched.

_Cabernet Sauvignon. Young. Bold. Assertive. Black cherries and... and plum! Distinctive. Mint, but only just a faint. Perhaps Tobacco? Yes. Pepper? Not so much. _

And of course Natsuki was a vineyard's daughter. She had come to describe beautiful things in her own language. And this, in front of her stood the most overwhelming creature she had ever seen.

Perhaps Paris was right to held the honor of being France's pride and having rest of the world's envy. Who wouldn't after what Natsuki couldn't take her eyes off.

''Ara, I take joy when I say I'm not disappointed this time.''

The blond woman wore loose, draped, high-waisted, black gown which showed, no declared her undeniable beauty. But it was her eyes that had the greatest effect on Natsuki. They were familiar to her. It was the color she spent her childhood with.

''Yeah. I thought we can have the brown haired one, Aoi, with the innocent concept don't you think?'' It was Nao speaking or more like shrugging from the bed.

''Yes indeed we could. It's hard to find a decent innocent face these days since you have a bad influence on all of my girls.''

''It's not my fault they fail to build their own characters.''

''Be nice Nao.''

''Yes.''

The blond gave a sly smile and walked to the next girl only to stop at her act mid way. Blue hair was indeed a rarity. Actually Viola swore she had never seen one.

''I knew she would peak your interest.'' Nao smirked.

''Ara, is that dye of some sort? Has Philip found new ways to trick his customers?''

''Actually I'm surprised as you're. I was close by when they washed her. It certainly is not dye.''

''What is your name?'' Viola ignored Nao, locking her gaze with a certain emerald.

The blue haired girl shifted her weight in discomfort, a rosy color adorning her face,

''Natsuki.'' she murmured.

''You have a rare look Nat-su-ki, though it certainly suits your name.'' the blond turned her head abruptly to face the other two people occupying the room.

But the effect of her name said in such a tone never left Natsuki.

''Take Aoi with you Mikoto and get her ready. Give her to Yukino. She'll be her help from now on.''

Mikoto nodded to her Lady's orders and moved to act on them immediately. She put her hand on the fragile girl's arm and gestured outside of the room. Aoi followed behind the black haired girl quickly.

Now in the room stood a uncomfortable Natsuki, dozing Nao and an observing one Lady of the Cramoisi, Viola.

''I think it is time for you to get ready as well Nao.'' the blond walked back to her seat, giving her attention to the shiny pieces once again.

''What will you do with the girl? I kind of like her. I can take her if you want?'' Nao asked while raising from the bed, with interest.

''That won't be necessary since you have two other girls that you like and took under you. Which by the way reminds me, have you found a permanent suitor for Jacquelin yet?'' the blond seemed to be having trouble over which one to choose from her collection.

''I don't know V. Her company usually ends up weirder than mine. Well, I'll be taking my leave then... You did not answer my question though.''

''Ara, which question might that be?''

''What will you do with the girl?''

''Hmm...'' the blond held her porcelain to her chin giving out a thinking pose. ''I'll keep her.''

''What?!''

''What might be so shocking Nao?''

''Well it's just that you never take anyone.''

''I believe a change is good from time to time, would you disagree?''

''No of course not. Well good luck.''

Natsuki wasn't sure if the luck was directed on Viola or herself, but she had a feeling it was directed towards her.

When the red head left, the silence in the room was unbearable as Natsuki felt the need to cough.

It seemed like the answer to her prayers for the blond turned towards her,

''There are two basic instincts in the character of the normal individual; the will to live, and the will to propagate the species. '' The woman turned her back once again but gestured for Natsuki to help her with her necklace, and the new property of Cramoisi moved for the command quickly.

''It is from the interplay of these instincts that prostitution took origin, and it is for this reason that this profession is the oldest in human experience, the first offspring, as it were, of savagery and of civilization.''

Natsuki's hands trembled as she delicately picked the necklace from her Lady and tried on closing the little lock.

''I do not like to call anyone of this House a prostitute but it is the root of our trade nonetheless. But a distinction does lie somewhere. We do not acquire money in relation to how many man or women we took to our bed. Our expenses are covered by a group of people and more join to that circle if they wish to be entertained.''

Natsuki successfully locked the necklace as her owner held a satisfying look on her face.

''You will never die of hunger or poor health in here. If anything you'll have the same food our king famishes himself in. But you'll eventually be required to pay back your living. For now you'll watch, obey and learn.''

The woman walked towards her grand white wardrobe while Natsuki stood still, taking in the newly given information.

''I don't yet feel comfortable for you to occupy my room, therefore you'll be having your sleep downstairs, and showers as well. You see the black curtain over there?'' the porcelain hands once again gestured to the semitransparent curtain a little far away from the king size bed. Natsuki nodded in affirmation.

''You are to stand over there if I have a guest in my room. Through the night we'll be downstairs mostly and when I signal you I want you to come and put fresh towels sunk in ice close by to bed, and wine, ready for me and my guest.''

Natsuki nodded once again, although not sure about 'standing while having a guest' part. But she nodded nonetheless.

''Ara, what a loyal help I have here. In the afternoons we will go over your training. Now, which one do you think?''

Natsuki looked over to find the blond woman holding two pieces, one black dress with crinoline for support and the other was a red and black one of the same style. A brow raised as Natsuki thought it over for a second.

''Red one.''

''So you also have taste. Why red?''

''It...it brings out your eyes.'' Natsuki believed if you looked enough, the floor could turn into a very entertaining view.

''A woman most always praise her most valuable assets. Red indeed then. Now come and help me.''

It was not as easy as Natsuki thought it would be. She was a child of the wild, never once being subjected to wear dresses especially like the complicated one in front of her. Thankfully to Viola's instructions the whole thing was done without much problem.

''How do I look? Like a woman who would give life to carnal desires hidden in one I hope?''

To say that Natsuki Kuga blushed would have been the under statement of the century. The girl's face was very much the color of a good aged Merlot. In between her blushes she was able to give a nod though, and that as Natsuki would later learn was a great success.

''Ara ara... I'm pleased.'' a playful smirk reappeared. The blush did not go unnoticed.

And with that the Lady of Cramoisi gave some more instructions to her new help. Natsuki was to get changed in to simple mens' clothes, why mens' she didn't understand but she was happy nonetheless, and watch her lady from a distance.

It seemed it was going to be long night.

A night Natsuki was not really sure if her young mind should experience.

But did she have a choice?

No.

At least her Lady was a woman whose looks made Natsuki's watching duty a bit pleasurable.

Alright maybe very pleasurable, but Natsuki would not confess that yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Okay, first things first. Thanks to 'mypennamehasbeentaken' I learnt that Cramoisi does mean Crimson but in a weird way. So it's not really used in figurative speech as I thought it would be. But it's too late to change things so blind yourself to this new information will you ^^**

**Second. Happy New Year's everyone! It was a hectic two weeks with my birthday & going to Egypt for New Years and all. (oh, on side note; The first thing I learnt when I arrived on Egypt was that Egypt's folk doesn't celebrate New Year. Talk about party poopers. I had fun anyways though)**

**Third. Thank you so much for the reviews and all the alerts. Please do keep them up so I can keep this story up. ^^ Hope you enjoy! (thoughts in italic)  
**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Wow. They are fast. A minute ago I swear this place looked like any other house, but now... it's like a carnival. _

A woman who wore a Bear's head, half naked passed Natsuki and the emerald orbs followed the stunning figure till the bear stopped by a familiar gorgeous, Natsuki had come to know as Lady Viola. She saw Viola give girls in costumes a wink and send them towards the garden as the doors of the house opened to give way to two figures.

''Ara the Kanzaki's are here. It has been some time old friend.'' Lady Viola approached a handsome looking man who had a sharp smile on his face.

Natsuki bet him to be one of the nobles. He had an aura about it that screamed of noble blood. Yet whatever nobility he had, he sure left it at home as he held Lady Viola in his arms and picked the woman to air giving her a rib breaking hug.

''Viola! Believe me when I say there is no woman like you in London, and I've looked under every stone.''

''You flatter me Reito. Although you needn't go away for months just to come back and state the obvious.''

''Just marry me and end my misery Viola.'' Now he had one of those flashy smiles on his face which Natsuki thought, looked a little childish on the man.

''Marry you? And then what Reito, bore myself to death while you run after the pretty boys of the household. I don't think so old friend. Now go ahead and make yourself at home once again.''

''Oh Viola, I've to talk to you about something.''

''A man who came for pleasure yet chooses to talk... my my, it must be something important.''

''It's about Marquis de Sade. I think he might be making an appearance one of these days. As he has heard of Cramoisi's fame. Be careful Viola, the man practically invented a new term among the nation.'' Worry was eminent from the handsome face as he looked affectionately on his old friend.

''Ah, so I've heard. Prince of Sadism yes? He is out of Bastille then. Don't worry Reito, I'm prepared. In fact I happen to hold just the remedy.'' Viola winked and gestured for the garden where music started to play.

''You are the devil woman. Well then, I'll meet you at the garden.''

Cramoisi had turned into a carnival as Natsuki observed from a distance. More guests had arrived and she saw Nao entertain three men with her exotic dance. Raven had to approve Mikoto's vote. The girl knew how to blow one's mind by exotic moves of her body. What Natsuki fixated on most though, was the final guest Lady Viola personally seemed to entertain. She had learned the woman's name; Tomoe Marguerite, and she was, as far as Natsuki eavesdropped, among the wealthiest in all Paris.

''It came as a surprise to see you with your new hair Tomoe.'' Viola observed with a glint in her eyes and a mischievous smile.

''You love green. So it is green. Do you not like it?'' The woman asked with a single brow raised in suspicion.

_Did she actually dyed her hair for Viola? Is she out of her fucking mind?_

''It is certainly... eye catching. And I'm sure the court will have a short heart attack. But I give my vote to your confidence. It looks good Tomoe.'' Viola smiled. But Natsuki didn't believe her smile. It was plastered, and seemed to be placed out of courtesy.

Natsuki sensed if Viola liked green, this certainly was not the shade she preferred.

The rest of the night was spent mostly on drinking, politics and dancing. People kissed everywhere regardless of their gender. Men kissed men and women preferred to lock lips with women. It seemed Cramoisi was not famous for just being a random whore house. But more like the only place for nobles who preferred the taste of their own gender's company.

_It's weird. Yes. But not really disturbing. Well that guy over there is. But not Viola or that Mikoto girl... or the rest of the girls... It's certainly a weird sight though._

Nobody paid attention to Natsuki as she watched the whole night from a far distance. Mikoto had changed in to men's clothes and sit handsomely while a woman with brown hair sit on her lap, her arms wrapping the handsome neck.

To Natsuki, Mikoto seemed neutral. She wasn't enjoying her company, yet nor was she displeased. Nao was certainly irritated by her company of three, so she made it enjoyable by torturing the men to beg her for affection. Jacquelin was dancing with another man. And six other unidentified woman jumped from one client to another, swapping their company from time to time. There was a young boy with sly grin, seated on the Kanzaki's lap, feeding him with wild fruits from time to time and stroking the man without stop. Reito seemed very pleased with his company as he took kisses from the young lips in between his chat with Viola and Marguerite.

All and all it looked like party held among very close friends.

_Friends who like to fuck each other. And soon one of them will try it on you too. You can't be fooled by this scene Natsuki.. I have to run tonight! Escape to the outer skirts. It looked like a long way but I can make it with my stamina in two days._

_I will wait for them to fall asleep and then run. Yes. I'll run._

What she didn't expect was a pair of crimson that locked upon her as if it's owner had heard her mind. She stood frozen, unable to break contact. Crimson dared for her to make a move, and Raven couldn't take the bet. When the gaze was broken by Viola, Natsuki saw her Lady raise, holding Marguerite's hand.

_Okay what was that? Oh! That was sign! Fuck shit I gotta go!_

However one may be equipped with an open mind, nobody is prepared when they witness love making between same sex for the first time. And when one partner of the same sex comes in form of a Greek statue alike goddess, one's mind has no chance but to simply go blank.

That was the case with Natsuki Louve Kuga, as she stood there dumbstruck, behind a semi transparent curtain. The Lady of the house had changed into much less fabric, and currently stood right in front of her client, Tomoe Marguerite. Marguerite as Natsuki took a glimpse, looked like a lion with a bloody steak in front of her. Though the lion was caged and not allowed to reach it's prize yet.

''If more women in France dressed to bed like yourself Viola, this country would see no more war.'' the woman stated, her hands motioned to reach the forbidden goddess in front of her.

The blond woman merely shrugged and walked to her bed stand to take another sip from her wine, when ruby eyes turned back to the green, it held a mischievous look.

''Surely it would see no war dear Tomoe, until our neighbors decided to join in the fun.'' with that the woman gave a wink and received a grin.

She mounted on the seated woman and straddled her, holding hard on the short green hair. Marguerite was sitting on the bed with her side towards Natsuki, and that exact position gave the hidden figure a clear view of her Lady.

Natsuki could see that the seated figure was waiting for the green light by the Lady of the House. And she could also sense Marguerite's patience was wearing thin. The woman literally ate Viola with her eyes if not yet with her mouth.

''Viola. I want to bed you now.''

''Ara...'' a broad grin appeared as the woman shifted in her straddle a little bit, stroking the seated figure 'accidentally' in the process. This elicited a soft groan by Tomoe. ''Just as I was enjoying my feeling of superior. You know how I wait for this time of the day, and get to monopolize France's most influential figure.''

''That is because you know I'm always yours Viola. Even in court I find myself turning deaf to politics and acute to the echoes of your moans.''

''You are such a sweet talker. Though I may not be a French citizen I still worry for this nation's future. Live the echoes now, and only here from now on.''

''I know beautiful. But with all the wars and everything... I-I'm worried about you.'' The worry was clearly reflected on the woman' face as she looked up to Viola with blurry eyes.

''Tomoe, let's be frank. It is true that even Oedipus didn't see his mother coming, so nobody can predict the future. Yet if one word is synonymous with the French, it's whores. And even during times of strife or even war, French aren't about to give up their whoring just to save their own asses.'' This mock answer created a genuine smile from Tomoe, and a light chuckle by Viola followed.

''Yes indeed, your wit and moxie could get you in or out of anything. But please don't ever count yourself as some whore. You're much more.''

''Ara, exactly my point. I'm the last person you should occupy your thoughts with. At least the ones of worry. Now correct me if I'm wrong but you're going to rip me in pieces if we continue talking...''

''Indeed I'll, either way Viola.''

''Why the delay then. A girl can sit innocently on one's lap for so long.''

And right when two lips crushed on each other another faint noise of breath hitching was heard. Tomoe turned her neck slowly to the right with a questioning look on her face. Soon when she realized a figure standing behind a black curtain, a sly grin appeared.

''I didn't know we had a guest Viola. Ah-!'' The blond goddess didn't let her client's attention drift as she cramped her thighs dangerously.

''I don't think you'll complain?'' a single brow raised in dare.

''Of course not!'' There was a wide grin.

Green light was lit. In seconds Natsuki witnessed the seated woman roaming over her Lady. Tomoe's hands spent no time trying to strip Viola of her night dress. But the dress wasn't as easy as it looked.

''Good Lord Viola somebody should find a solution to this complication! Solving the British controversy is a piece of cake next to your lingerie.''

''Ara, I'm sure you'll find a... quick...'' Viola whispered the words, and Natsuki shivered all through her body. She could feel the woman's hot breath right on her reddening ear.

'' ...efficient...unorthodox solution. Right about...now.'

Now, happened as Marguerite reached for the knife standing next to bed post, and cut through the dress. When the dress shred to pieces, a view came up, painted in ivory. A view which led Natsuki to almost loose conscious, and took a step forward without knowing. The moonlight melting with the candles around the room, gave the eye a woman's figure.

_She- she is.... Gorgeous._

Viola was The Three Graces of mythology molded in one. Euphrosyne (beauty), Aglaea (charm) and Thalia (joy). But she was also The Themeides in one, the three nymph daughters of mischief. And now all six beings were assaulted by one mouth that belong to Tomoe Marguerite.

Natsuki's body hardened as the mouth collapsed on the translucent skin of her Lady. Raw, carnal desires glinted from Marguerite as she quickly lowered her head and started sucking the life out of the ivory flesh. Fingers crashed, squeezed and grabbed whatever they could reach to. Natsuki stood there, behind the curtain, with her mouth open, eyes wild.

How funny life turned around. One minute she lived the perfect picture, next she lived trough hell, and then when she thought nothing could go wrong, she underestimated fate. There she witnessed something she never even imagined of.

A loud moan exited from her lady as the Marguerite held the woman up and threw her to the bed. A groan followed when the green head lowered itself to the burning thighs, sucking, kissing, licking, biting. Whatever function her mouth allowed Natsuki witnessed the woman do to her new Lady.

In the back of her mind Natsuki questioned what was going on. Surely she had heard of the whores but never heard of a whore who was to be pleasured, not pleasure. Wasn't this Tomoe Marguerite supposed to be the client? Weren't clients serviced by the whores? Then why was this case right the opposite? Was pleasuring Viola, the utter most pleasurable experience one could get with their money?

Her conclusion confirmed when Marguerite spent no time in thrusting her tongue inside the blond woman, Natsuki guessed it must have been heavily stimulating by the way ivory hands clutched at the green head. Viola had her head arched back. Her body made a shape of a bridge. Her ribs showing out of her skin. Never in her life had Natsuki felt coals burning in her chest and ice freezing on the surface of her skin.

Viola's moans grew louder, her hands pulled the green head towards hers, clashing their tongues for dominance. Emerald orbs watched as Viola welcomed the hungry tongue in hers, while the woman on top of her lady deepened the kiss. Tomoe started to respirate faster as if that was not enough, and soon when Viola let out a grasp mixed with a short cry, Natsuki saw a tiny little red stain making it's way down the pink lush lips. It was there only a second though as Marguerite stole it away with a single lick from her lips.

Natsuki fidgeted uncomfortably. She didn't like that the woman had bleed. Sure she didn't know her, nor did she knew the procedures of a whore, but no woman under her watch should have bled. That's what she believed in. Yet she couldn't do more than taking another little step and to glare at the green head which was buried once again on the curves of her Lady's breast.

Natsuki's fists clutched as Marguerite once again bit hard on the ivory flesh. Right when Natsuki's insides turned upside down and her mind demanded her to take action, emerald met crimson and she froze.

Viola was looking at her, her message clear; _stay where you are. Do not even think of interfering._

So she complied without even thinking twice, and took a step back into the shadows. Before crimson left her though, Natsuki swore there was a faint smile on Viola's lips.

Rest of the night got even heavier as the new member of the Cramoisi learned how two women could satisfy themselves. At some point she had to shift her eyes somewhere. It was a tad too much mind blowing visual playing in front of her, and if she looked longer she was sure the blood pumping to her head would give her a concussion.

There were too many new vocabulary that acquired new meanings for Natsuki on a single night. Some fascinated her, some scared the shit out of her. Tongues were used other than to chew food or chug wine. Hands thrusted in places she never thought would. Scent was a word she no longer associated with vine or spice. And when a woman trembled or when tremors that had been rising all night, broke... It was not because the woman was ill, it was because the woman apparently had reached unimaginable pleasure.

**_My God._**

Both bodies shook with release and Tomoe collapsed on Viola. Two labored breaths were the only sound from the room. Natsuki gave out the breath she had been holding and relaxed as well. She unclutched her fist and moved her fingers to get her blood circulation back to normal.

Tomoe raised herself and stole a quick kiss. Her hand held her face as she lay sideways, her other hand stood firmly on an aroused breast.

''I don't want to go tonight Viola.'' Though her sentence was firm, she looked like a little child waiting anxiously for approval.

''You know I do not allow anyone Tomoe.'' Viola had her eyes closed. It was a statement that left no room for discussion. Though curt and harsh it may be Viola still stroke Marguerite's hand affectionately.

''After one year do you still not feel comfortable enough with me? Will you grant no one the pleasure of waking up next to you? Please Viola... I'll do or pay whatever you ask of me.'' Tomoe Marguerite had turned from fierce to desperate in seconds.

''Ara... For someone who thought of me above any whore, you sure make conflicting statements Tomoe...''

The stroking stopped.

Crimson appeared.

Cold as steel.

''Y-you k-know I didn't mean it that way V... I just meant that-''

''I know Tomoe. And that is exactly why I will welcome you to my bed tomorrow night just as tonight. Now take your rest, and don't forget to give me a goodnight kiss before you leave.''

Viola raised herself from the bed, and looked straight ahead to her new help. Natsuki looked back, not knowing what to do. Her lady approached to the curtain with all her naked glory, and Natsuki's eyes drifted to the floor quickly.

''Natsuki, please assist Lady Marguerite here. Then you may excuse yourself downstairs. I expect you in my room in the morning.''

''Yes.'' It was a faint, unsure yes. Natsuki really didn't want to show herself behind the curtain. She really didn't want to assist Lady Marguerite, in whatever way assisting meant.

''Good girl.''

About a half an hour later Tomoe Marguerite was dressed and ready. Fortunately no help was necessary and the woman excused herself with a final kiss from the pink lips. Soon, Natsuki and Viola were the only ones left in the room. The raven stood next to the door, ready to make her leave as well.

''Oh Natsuki, could you please bring me that little box over there.'' Natsuki looked where Viola was signaling and saw the assigned box. She walked over to the box quickly and make her way back to Viola in no time.

''Thank you.'' Fragile fingers reached for the box and when their hands met for the briefest second, chills went through Natsuki's body. ''Your hands are cold.'' was the observatory remark by Viola. She held the girl's hand in her own two and blew into them. Consequently a certain blue head turned a very tomato red.

''Ara... Someone has a very cute blush.... Be-very-careful Na-tsu-ki, your weaknesses may be fatal if you show them to me.'' The mentioned tomato turned her gaze down to the floor, trying very hard to hide her blush but to no avail. A light chuckle escaped from Viola as she let go of her Raven's hands and turned back to her mirror. She opened the box and took a small round pill and popped it to her mouth with a single gulp from her vine. When Viola turned she was faced with a questioning look from her help.

''It is to help me sleep. Now take your rest. Tomorrow your education starts.'' the blond shrugged and raised herself elegantly, walking towards her bed.

''Education?'' Natsuki didn't understand in what exactly she was to be educated on.

''You didn't think art of seduction comes naturally did you? I know you plan to run away the moment you have the chance. But do listen to me when I say it will do you no good. You will end up in the streets either way and in a position where you will not have the luxury, comfort or safety you are granted here.'' The woman seated herself in her bed comfortably while never leaving her gaze upon the emerald.

Natsuki felt as if her whole soul stood naked in front of the woman and she took a step back uncomfortably.

''If you become successful in this place, you have a chance in freedom. I promise you that. How long it would take, all depends on you. But many girls and boys left this place with a peaceful mind and a free heart. Ara, when I come to think of it I've even seen fair share of weddings held in this house. So forget about running away and show up on my door in the morning. You should count yourself among the lucky ones. Nobles pay for what I'll show you for free... Now, goodnight Natsuki.''

The promise of 'showing it free' was what took Natsuki by surprise as she couldn't register the meaning behind it.

''Goodnight Lady Viola.'' she gave a quick reply and turned towards the door to make her exit. She closed her lady's door and saw Mikoto waiting for her right outside.

''Let's go newbie. I guess it was an interesting night for you, but you have to take your rest.''

Natsuki nodded and silently followed. In her mind Viola's words ran over and over, echoing on top of each other.

Two Natsuki's debated their situation.

_I have to try and run away._

_But she is right. You will end up worse. There won't be a fairy god mother to save you second time._

_But I can't stay and sell my body!_

_Do you really have a choice? I thought luck left you when mom died, but this might not be so bad._

_What the hell are you talking about?! I have to have sex for my freedom?! That doesn't justify anything!_

_Nobody said anything about justice. Wake up! Your father sold you! You lost everything! This is the single most decent thing that could happen to you among the many worst!_

_I don't want to think anymore._

_Then don't. Go to sleep. If you can that is... Images of a Lady you plan to run away from might show up you know..._

_Shut the hell up!_

_Yes yees... Whatever flows your boat kiddo._

As Natsuki closed her eyes, she dreaded falling to sleep. Tomorrow was a new beginning for her. A beginning she feared the most. Tonight would be the last night she hold her innocence. Her last pure slumber. Though she had a faint suspicion her slumber might not be so pure after what she watched through all night. And she was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Today's special thanks goes to 'inarticulation'... I had been neglecting the story and so I decided to get back at it. Sorry with the finals and everything it has been hard :/**

**Thanks to every one for reviews! ^^ Thanks to them I keep on writing... Please keep them up  
**

**Well I know you've been waiting for a one-to-one chapter so I hope you enjoy! (thoughts in italic) And yes I do own Shiznat in a parallel universe somewhere...  
**

**CHAPTER 3**

''Sit.'' The blond commanded, motioning the bed. She was sitting with her back to her black bed post.

Natsuki remained in her stand.

''I presume you're not much of a talker?'' Blond asked this time, tinting her head a little to the right, a soft smile adorning her face.

''I didn't know I had to talk. Don't you just need me to lie still and get fucked?'' Bluenette replied with a distant look on her face.

''Ara...''

Natsuki had woken up this morning cursing to herself. Her original plan was to try and sneak out of this villa when she was sure everybody had fallen asleep. Surely she did not expect herself to fall into slumber so quickly. As if that was not enough, she had woken up with sweat due to graphic dreams she had of her lady.

Therefore she was pissed. Very pissed.

_You stupid ass! Now you have to spend another day and who knows what the hell will happen to you! Fuck shit shit shit fuck!_

Later in the morning Mikoto had called her for the breakfast and Natsuki was surprised to find herself seated at a breakfast table that held everybody living in the Cramoisi.

_Big fucking happy family we are._

The breakfast was interesting as she watched the interaction between her Lady and the rest of the household silently. The interaction consisted of who fucked who and the intimate details caused Natsuki to choke on her food every two minutes, earning slight chuckles and mostly shrugs from the rest of the house. Consequently when the breakfast was over Natsuki hadn't been able to eat a single bite of her food as she choked, coughed and lost her appetite due to the never ending rush of blood to her head.

After all was done, she was ordered to wash herself and put on a new set of clothes, specifically chosen by Viola. The fact that Viola took interest in what Natsuki was to wear had a few brows raised in the house. Natsuki could easily feel the dislike emitting from some of the girls, actually most of the girls, as it was only Nao, Mikoto and Yukino that remained neutral and perhaps a little sympathetic.

Now she stood in Viola's room, not knowing what to do. What was she doing in this place? What was to become of her? Who was this Viola? She remembered the blond's words from last night. She had thought them over and over before she had accidentally fallen asleep. If in fact the life in Cramoisi earned one freedom, then what was Viola doing here? Especially when one thought she entertained the elite of the elite.

_Aren't you contradicting yourself Viola? If all is good, and you can achieve freedom, what the hell are you doing in..-in t-this place! Freakin' fornicating with strangers every night only to sleep alone in the end-._

Natsuki didn't understand it one bit. Surely the woman could have wed herself to someone, even if not wed then she could become a permanent mistress. Life in Cramoisi could possibly not be that much entertaining...

_Or does she like this? You have one sick understanding if you actually 'prefer' this life Viola. Sick it is._

And when she concluded her reasoning, Natsuki decided she didn't have to play nice, but she didn't have to make things obvious either. She would spent one final day, obeying to her Lady and then she would run.

_Yes. I'll run away._

''Ara... So you do talk, though not in a manner I prefer...'' Viola smirked and Natsuki didn't expect the sly look on the woman's face so she shifted uncomfortably, trying very hard not to form a blush.

Natsuki surely didn't expect her rebellious attitude to be welcomed with amusement.

''Well Na-tsu-ki, I'm afraid you'll have to talk with me today whether you like it or not. That is if you don't want to experience things you wish not in this house.'' a single brow raised in dare.

But Natsuki was not afraid.

''Do you actually believe I'll experience something I want in this place? You're so very wrong.'' The bluenette answered taking her Lady aback. But she listened to the command and sat on the bed, her moves and words contradicting itself.

_Ara, what an interesting girl... I believe it's been a long time since someone replied back..-and in such a manner. Well.. Nao did, but certainly it took a long time for that red trouble._

_Are you trouble as well Na-tsu-ki?_

''Whether you'll want or like what you'll experience depends on you. Either way I do not plan to I send you out as sheep amidst the wolves.''

There it was again. That mischievous and devilish look. Natsuki felt she in fact was the helpless sheep staring at the most cunning wolf there ever is.

''What then?'' bluenette questioned. She planned to keep her education with Viola as short as possible. A part of her doubted, her acts and mind may contradict themselves along the way. And that thought scared her more than anything else. She inwardly sighed. Her lady just looked so beautiful in the morning.

''Tell me Natsuki have you ever had sex?''

Viola voiced her question as if it was the most natural thing in the world, with the utter most innocent face.

''WHAT?! Hell no!!'' the bluenette cried out, her face shining like an ambulance siren.

''Ara, have you never felt attraction towards someone? So much that you simply wanted to touch that person?'' Viola had crawled a little closer to the bluenette, it was a simple move that had fatal effect on Natsuki.

Nevertheless she thought about the question for a minute.

_Did I ever felt like that? No!_

_What about Alyssa? _Her ever so troubling other part questioned.

_Alyssa? Well yeah she was cool. And okay really pretty but I just liked her not wanted her!_

_Oh is that so Natsuki. Then what about your almost kiss hm?_

_T-that! T-that was just play among two friends idiot!_

_But you would have kissed her if your father hadn't showed up, beat the crap out of you for being happy and then sell you the next day... Now please do correct me if I'm wrong._

_I-i don't k-know..._

_Natsuki, stop playing dumb- Plus she has been waiting for an answer._

Indeed Viola had been waiting. But her question was answered when she observed the red face change from one emotion to another. So there was, in fact, somebody Natsuki planned to bed. Interesting._._ Viola thought. _I wonder if it's a he or a she... Well, I'd presume it to be some country boy.. Not everyone is born like you V. _She paused for a second. Since when did she start to call herself V? For the smallest moment, which went by unnoticed to Natsuki, Lady Viola held sadness in her eyes. _Sometimes even I forget who I am anymore..._

''Was he handsome Natsuki?'' Viola asked and the bluenette let go of her thoughts, coming back to the world.

''It... i-it was.. was.. not a .. he.'' They way Natsuki whispered made it impossible for Viola to make an understanding of the situation so she, without realizing, bend closer to the girl. All she knew was that in the middle of Natsuki's sentence there stood a 'not' and a 'he'. Viola had to know. Why it was so important she didn't knew herself.

''Say it louder.'' it was a curt command and bluenette's mind automatically complied.

''It was not a he-!''

''Araa... I'm sure she was pretty.'' Viola wasn't sure why she actually didn't want this mysterious girl to be pretty. ''Tell me, have you ever acted on your passions?''

Natsuki looked up to the burgundy gaze in front of her. ''I don't understand how it is relative to what I'll be doing here.'' Natsuki didn't want to answer, at all. Viola was awfully close to her, sitting with her hands back on each side, while her right knee touched Natsuki's faintly. But the deep crimson gaze never left her, so she blushed turned her head back to the sheets and gulped.

While shaking her head as a no.

''You didn't?'' Viola found herself relieved. And when she recognized this relief, she shifted uncomfortably. The bluenette obviously had some effect on her if she cared so much to get an answer. ''Did you not at least kiss?''

The bluenette shook her head for another no.

Viola held a faint smile on her face. So she was going to be the first for Natsuki... All the better.

''Well, now that I know your attraction lies for the females, I won't be locking you in the room with a male. This at least makes your experience more bearable I hope...''

The bluenette looked up to the faint smile that had turned to a sly grin.

''So, it was a test?'' The bluenette inquired with a raised brow.

''Isn't everything?''

_What the hell- is she creating a client profile for me or something?!_

''Are we negotiating?'' came the second question, not pleased with the first answer.

''Always.''

Another not so satisfying answer.

''Do I have a chance of living here without having to bed somebody?'' Natsuki relaxed a little. This was only for a day. So why not play along...

Viola was amused to find the bluenette questioning with a playful smile on her face. _With such a face and a smile Natsuki, I'm afraid it's impossible. Your beauty is your doom..._

''No.''

''Well, it was worth a shot.'' Natsuki looked back at the sheets with another inward sigh. Not realizing that she was becoming more and more comfortable sitting and talking with Viola on the bed.

''Everything is worth a shot.'' Viola smiled genuinely and Natsuki mirrored it faintly.

''I still don't understand the purpose of this teaching thing. What is there to teach. You kiss, you fuck, you get it over with.'' the bluenette shrugged. How complex could it be after all?

''Indeed ignorance can be bliss for some, but not for our customers Natsuki. They already have one ignorant wife or husband at their homes, why the trouble of coming here hm?''

''Because their husband or wife is butt ugly?'' Natsuki answered immediately.

There was a light chuckle, and Natsuki's ears joyed with the sound. It was clear, filling one with happiness. Maybe Viola should sell her laugh rather than her body. It would definetly lighten the mood of the whole nation.

''Does that mean Natsuki doesn't find me ugly? Ara, I'm flattered...'' Viola said in between her chuckles, making the other girl blush immediately.

_This girl's blush might be her best aspect. One certainly can't get enough of it! My, my... It's been so long since I took such joy from teasing. _

''Surely there is a possibility of unattractive spouses. '' Viola continued, eying Natsuki in a much more deeper gaze. ''But if you do not know how to analyze your client to what her needs maybe, you'll only see that client once and never again... There are many doors to knock in Paris, and there is a reason why our knob is so worn out.'' Viola smiled, seeing the bluenette think over what she had just said.

Then a nod came as if the blue head had justified what she said and somewhat approved of it.

''Men, one can claim, are much more simple. Their desire to fill a hole usually leaves a girl without much thing to do but to show up naked.'' Porcelain hands raised themselves to a smooth chin, creating a thinking pose.

''Women on the other hand, is a much more complex case, '' The air around Viola had changed immediately, Natsuki felt the woman no longer talked to her but to herself.

''Life began with women, not Adam but Eve. Life itself means a single cord attached to a woman for every man living in this world. So of course one can expect the woman to be a mirrored mirage of what you're living in... But I'm afraid you won't meet with women who are wonders of heaven, in this house. On the contrary, it will be the broken whom will ask for your soothing... You'll see the ugliness in this world, the unfair, unjust, the desperate...''

Natsuki couldn't take her eyes of the woman nor the crimson gaze looking out the window in a much darker shade than before.

''Women are powerful, they will take your heart and block off you mind. Steal away your senses, rip you from all five. We are the beauty of eternity. But we are assassins whom kill so beautifully..'' Viola turned her head back to the bluenette who was now holding her breath, not wanting the blond to end her speech. Viola smiled inwardly from the attention she received from her new student. Her aura softened as her face turned into a mischievous one.

''We have started wars with just a smile, eliminated countless races. From the first barbarian that knocked out his friend with a cub, to the time of Rome where a brother killed for his sister, all of history, if indulged intimately, ends up on a woman Natsuki..''

Unknown to the mentioned blue haired girl, under different circumstances, she in fact would be among the first row in the battle if it meant for the blond deity sitting in front of her. But of course she was not aware of the feelings that was burning up inside of her with every sentence pouring from her Lady.

''Do not be mislead from my words, though we may seem so heartless and coarse ,we are not really the worst of the worst. Can say with no proud, I've seen the world and all it's shame, and rarely women are where we should place the blame...''

Natsuki was very much intrigued by Viola's words. Without notice she had placed her chin in her hands and listened to the woman without a sound.

_That Marguerite was right. Why do I believe you're not just someone who spent her miserable life sweating under strangers... These words.. You don't seem ordinary Viola. There is something about you that I can't place to this house. _

''Ara... I believe we have drifted away from what I am to teach you. All and all, first you should know your own body and understand the one standing in front of you. Understand their story, their break, their need... If you do, you can easily pleasure a woman without ever even touching in between her thighs.'' Whatever aura she had before, quickly changed into a playful one.

Viola finished her statement with an evil smile, her mouth curling on one side.

Now Natsuki was curious on another level. Did that mean she could perhaps, maybe get it over with her future clients without actually having sex? Oh yes, the bluenette was all ears. This had peeked her interest even more.

''How so?'' the girl questioned, bending slightly forward without realizing.

But Viola had noticed.

Natsuki had taken the bait.

''Ara, since you're so eager to learn, we shall suppose you are a customer.. Let's say...'' the blond thought it over for a second, never leaving her eyes from the so called rebellious bluenette. '' Hmm... A tough one. One of those who are desperate for another's touch but also guilt ridden. From time to time you'll come across those who wants you but are ashamed of the act they are about to pull... You may see sorrow, guilt or even a bit of hatred. Not all will love you Natsuki. Some will hate you for the position you put them in. But, the gloomy thoughts aside, how you'll get under their skin depends on...''

Of course Natsuki had no idea how much the description matched her. Viola was a master in reading people, and the bluenette's contrasting attitude and thoughts made a solid base for the fictional client Viola had just created.

''...how you behave... how you move...'' as Viola started her education, she put her weight on her knees and crawled slowly towards the blue headed girl. The way she crawled, Natsuki felt she was staring at a tiger with blood red eyes, closing itself to it's prey.

Natsuki held her breath and gulped, Viola was coming towards her. And in the most seductive way possible. Bluenette felt her chest tighten, her rib cage suffocating her lungs. Her hormones going distraught, her mouth no longer wet but dry as the Sahara, her eyes recording every visual detail to their data bank.

''Right now your heart rate is doubled, and your breathing is troubled... Which tells me that you're excited, and that at the least your body welcomes the sight. Your pupils are dilated... Your hands have turned into fists,'' Natsuki looked down at her hands for a second only to verify the blond's observations.

'' you're creasing my very precious sheets... '' Viola smiled playfully which soon changed into a seductive one. ''Which tells me that you're not one bit happy your body is enchanted by me.'' The blond approached even closer to the bluenette who was left without a speech.

She didn't expect this turn of events.

''Your body wants to feel me, yet your mind is against it...'' Now Viola's face stood in front of Natsuki, mere inches apart. ''Just watch and learn, one day someone will reflect the same reactions to you. And what you'll do is..''

Viola raised her self on her knees and with one swift motion straddled the bluenette. A body made of burning coals, also known as Natsuki Kuga, stood in between smooth white thighs, and it took everything from Natsuki not to touch them.

''First get the attention all to yourself... -if you do not already have it...'' Viola held Natsuki's face with her hand and raised her chin to pierce her gaze into the emerald.

She had her attention alright.

''Then,'' the blond's arms sneaked around the bluenette's neck and the gorgeous face closed itself to Natsuki's ear. ''With only a subtle almost indirect move, you'll make them loose all their conscious, all their thoughts, all the debate going inside their head.''

Without warning a hand stroked Natsuki's spine from bottom to her neck, indeed Natsuki's breath hitched and she gritted her teeth, her eye lids automatically closed to feel more of everything.

''Don't ever raise your voice, what is said in mere whisper always has the most effect..'' Viola smiled as her breath made it's way through Natsuki's ear into her brain, destroying whatever cell that used to reside.

''S-st-''

''Shhh...'' Viola cut Natsuki's incomplete words. Leveled her face once again to a bright red one.

One hand came back to Natsuki's face as smooth fingers started to explore the bluenette's surface.

_Perfect nose... Such smooth skin... Such beauty..._

For a short second Viola forgot what she was doing, and merely observed what was in her hands. This girl who had showed up out of nowhere surely piqued her interest. And perhaps it was a little more than interest.

''Anticipation is everything... Do hint what you're about to do..'' Smooth fingers traced the very lines of Natsuki's perfectly symmetric face, and slowed down when they reached their target.

Thin lines made of saturated pink.

Lush.

Trembling like the beating of a heart.

Viola traced her thumb over bluenette's lower lip, and the girl sitting under her automatically parted what Viola touched. The porcelain, smooth thumb traced every corner of the mouth as she closed her face in an agonizingly slow pace.

Natsuki could no longer function. Yes, her chest still went up and down, signalling her only connection to life. But other than that, her mind had shut down, no longer in control of her body.

_She will kiss me._

_She is about to kiss me._

_Why am I not stopping her?_

_I-..I don't want to stop._

With final declaration Natsuki closed her eyes, only to feel warm breath against her mouth. Soon the warmth turned into thermoneurosis, as she felt another pair of lips close on hers.

It started as slow rhythmic motions, and the bluenette found herself mimicking what was done to her. The feel of other's lips surrounded by her own heated her even more. Viola was taken aback by the sudden domination but she only smiled inwardly as her left hand cupped the strong chin while her right arm sneaked and held the delicate neck strongly.

These moves created an urge to feel more of the lips Natsuki met for the first time, so she automatically opened her mouth wider and suddenly her wishes came true. A tongue sneaked inside her mouth, dancing playfully, seductively. The bluenette welcomed it with an enormous anticipation she never thought she would. Her mind ordered her tongue to go berserk and so it did.

Without both their notice the innocent educational kiss had turned into a much more heated one. Natsuki's arms closed on the woman and moved her to a more comfortable position in her lap, Viola complied. The blond's delicate held on the bluenette had turned into a much stronger one, indeed her right arm holding the neck now pulled on the blue hair. It was addicting for both. It was something both didn't want to end.

Inevitably they came out of their trance when their prolonged need for air became fatal. Emeralds showed themselves slowly, and crimson met it. Viola smiled and artfully removed herself from the bluenette. The fact that Viola detached herself so business like annoyed Natsuki immediately, and rage erupted inside of her. But the only sign of her rage was the clash of her brows.

Unknown to Natsuki, right before their lips had separated Viola had regained her lost logic and became aware of the fact that she had lost herself in the kiss. It was something she in fact did not expect. And it had taken much effort to detach herself from the bluenette. But being the master of emotions, none of these were visibly shown on the gorgeous face.

She was in the vineyards, holding the fresh grapes. Surrounded by the smell of moist soil, warmed by the sun, chilled by the wind. She was back in her home, her soul peaceful once again. Yet the moment Viola's lips left her the mirage disappeared. And when emerald met crimson she was brought back to Paris.

To the brothels.

The fact that she now resided in a whore house and that kiss was nothing more than a ruthless illusion.

Some dreams were too true to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys for taking a century to update this story but my life has been a little chaotic. I promise to be more tentative from now on, but don't count on immediate updates alright :) Hope you like, thoughts are in italic as usual. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

She lay on her back fastened by leather straps to a wide queen size bed with a delicately forged steel frame. The black harness was tight across her rib cage. Her hands were manacled to the sides of the bed.

She had long since given up trying to free herself. She knew he would not free her so. She was wide awake but her eyes were closed. It had been four hours, and with the passing minutes she worried about her fate more and more.

Why didn't anyone come to check on her? Simple, she was known to take things till late to the sunrise.

Another reason she didn't open her eyes were, if she did she would find herself in darkness; the only light would be the faint burning red and the white smaze he has been blowing out of the window. She could hear his breathing, she didn't need to see him.

She had a bad taste in her mouth. The distinct flavor of copper told her it was her blood. His strong hands must have burst them open while trying to keep her mouth shut.

She was listening to the sounds of his bare foot walking across the hard wood floor. She had no idea how late at night it was, but she sensed it was past Mikoto's night patrol. She cursed herself for warning Mikoto not the disturb him and her. But how could she possibly know he would turn into a monster over night. He was a steady costumer, her mondays, wednesdays and fridays were always spent with his company. He had always been soft and caring, never had she thought to be in this situation.

This was one of the perks of the job, she mused to herself. After all, men will always be men... And men certainly didn't like to share their women, even if it meant a misstress. This was why Lady Viola had a strict policy of keeping a distance. She had always encouraged her girls to send their costumers away once their time was done for. It wasn't mandatory, it was just a sisterly warning, and and addition to that warning, Lady Viola always kept Mikoto patrolling the house just in case.

It was her fault wasn't it. She shouldn't have thought so safely of her occupation. It didn't matter that she lived in one of the safest houses of Paris, nor did it help that the man who had her manacled to cold steel was an influencial man in the politics.

Her nose itched and she turned her head so that she could rub it against the lavender scented pillow. She was sweating. It was becoming airless and hot in the room. Or maybe she was imagining so.

She had a extravagant nightdress that was bunching up beneath her, against her wishes. She didn't want him to get funny ideas. She may have had countless intercourses with the man and some she may even admit she enjoyed greatly but none of them had constrained her free will. If only, if only she could find a way to inform her Lady.

She had tried to scream when she first realized his intentions but the shiny blade and a shove of her own black lingerie had her mouth shut. That and the fact that she had always been a screamer. So unless her yelp of help was clear in words they would only think of it as the usual night round.

To tell you the truth, she was not afraid. But she did feel a great pent-up rage building inside of her. She did not care who the man was in the society, once she became released she would cut her balls off.

The harness was loose enough that she could change her position even for a slightly bit. She opened her eyes to find the built up torso sitting on the edge of the bed. His face was turned towards the wall across from her, she couldn't see his face but the smaze playing around his neck showed his tensed muscles. Whatever he was thinking, she only hoped he would spent more time doing so. She didn't want him to take action, not one bit.

Her rage was troubled by unpleasant fantasies about what was going to happen to her. She detested this helplessness. It reminded her of her childhood. It reminded her of the time before Viola. No. She didn't like this feeling one bit.

She turned her head towards the slight movement of a shadow she thought she saw right outside her window. She thinned her eyes to make sense of the shape moving on top of the mansion's chassis. And when her lime eyes caught hold of an emerald pair staring right back at her, she did everything in her power not to give out an involuntary gasp. She didn't need to though. Her eyes had sent the crucial message; help me.

In a moment an athletic figure had jumped inside, aiming and succesfully bringing down the surprised man. With a loud tud, the nearby lamp had ended cracking open the man's skull. The woman did not let go of the man until she was sure he had passed out. Apparently the girl's punches were as strong as getting hit by a bull on the face. The man was cold out for good.

Nao watched in anticipation as the other woman reached for the door and opened it shouting out loud. The figure then turned towards the manacled woman and tried to pull her hands out of the cuffs after pulling out the black underwear.

''Do not pull you moron! Grab the keys! Just grab the keys!'' it was weird to have heard her own voice which was mute for the past five or six hours. The figure whom Nao recognized as the intriguing new girl had jumped out of her skin when she heard Nao yell right next to her ear.

In panic the girl shouted a sorry and reached for the keys the man apparently held in his hands. ''Shit!'' The girl cursed as she tried her best to open the man's fixed punch. ''Don't any of you indulge in normal sex anymore?'' she gave out a frustrated growl.

''Like you would know the difference for fucks sake! Just grab the damned thing!''

No. Nao hadn't mean to reply in such a manner. Not in the slightest. If anything she was currently bursting in joy. Yes. She was happy, and in a few seconds she would be free as well. All was thanks to the new girl, her name now forever burned in her skull; Natsuki... What was she doing in the chassis at almost break of dawn she did not know. Perhaps she was trying to escape, or she was just an eccentric night walker. Honestly, Nao did not care one bit. And even though she still spoke like a spoilt piece of shit, she was glad. Very very glad that this new addition to the family had came to her aid.

''What is going on? Nao!'' Mikoto had burst in with a clearly panicked face right as Natsuki had freed her of her cuffs. Nao looked at the worried handsome face and tried her best to give a consoling smile, and she succeeded.

''I'm fine Mikoto. But...'' She stopped as Mikoto rushed to free her of the other straps with couple more of the house's occupants. ''But that bastard will pay for this!'' The moment binds which had forced her to bed left her body, she jumped down next to the lying body and started kicking with all her force.

''That bastard! This fucking pervert tried to- How dare you can try to! You you fucking son of a fucking bastard I'll cut your balls off!''

''Nao!''

Nao stopped for a second to turn and look at the appearing figure of the Lady of the House. Viola had entered the room looking around, trying her best to assess whatever was going on, hoping that it was not what she thinks it is.

In that moment Nao found herself travelling back in time. To a time when she was miserable, fearfull, and helpless. When she was still such a small kid who had seen all the ugly on the face of the earth. To a girl with no hopes.

''Nao!''

With the second call she felt strong arms capturing her in a harsh and rushed manner.

Viola.

She was no longer the helpless child was she. No. No matter what would happen Viola would always have her back. It was over now. It was okay. She was back at those safe arms... ''Viola... He, he tried to..''

''Hush Nao. It's over now. I swear to Earth and Hell he will pay for everything.'' The blond woman in black satin gown cooed while stroking the red head currently placed on her bosom. ''Let's go to my room shall we?''

It was funny really. Feeling Viola stroke her head affectionately as if she were a mere child. She did not object to it though. She merely smiled, it was okay if Viola said so.

''It's fine V. Just get rid of this trash of a man outta my room.'' It was okay. All was past. And among the ocean of ugliness which never ended with a hug, this was nothing really. So Nao did not intend to take her Lady's request. She was a woman now. A woman who could stand on her own feet thanks to Viola. ''The sun hits your room way too early for my taste.''

Both woman smiled to each other while a bewildered gaze raced between the two of them. Nao turned to find Natsuki torn between looking at her and Viola with a shocked face adorning her features. A smile played on her lips as she approached the clueless bluenette and stopped only a mere inches away from the white porcelain face. She enjoyed finding the other in deep blush as her own breath reflected back from the red skin.

''Thank you Natsuki...''

And she reached and closed the remaining gap between their lips.

* * *

The plan was simple.

Wait for household to fall asleep and then sneak your way out to freedom.

Yes, the plan was simple.

So why couldn't she succeed?

These were the thoughts running in Natsuki R. Kuga's mind for the past two weeks.

It had been somewhat two weeks days since her new boss explained her remaining fate and her new found job. It had been fourteen days since her first kiss... She shouldn't have been affected by it, this much. So what if she had locked lips with a gorgeous woman who, whenever around, had a habbit of jump-starting her comatose heart. Why was she still lingering here, she couldn't understand. She was supposed to run away, not hang around the house and help out with the chores.

''Natsuki?''

A hand appeared in front of her vision distracting her away from her thoughts. The blunette turned her head left to find the affectionate face of Yukino. A member of the Cramoisi whom Natsuki had genuinely liked.

The timid girl smiled and tilted her head a little towards to the floor, ''Could you help me move in the new sheets?'' she asked as sweet as possible.

''S-ure Yukino.''

That was it. Everday chores seemed to appear out of no where to occupy her days. Natsuki wasn't sure if it was her physical condition or Lady Viola who was the cause of it. Since her 'education,' Natsuki preferred to call it her stolen first kiss, she hadn't been asked to her misstress's room for anymore teaching. Not that Natsuki complained, on the contrary she was relieved, she just had an uneasy feeling she could not define.

Moving from a vacant room to another, Natsuki followed Yukino carrying the egyptian cotton bed sheets. Natsuki mused when she started catagorizing girls with colors. Their choices in bed linen seemed to reflect the girls. Janine preferred a pink set, Nao loved blood red, and Mikoto's single bed was wrapped in a color Natsuki couldn't define. It was somewhere between black and gray.

_It suits though. I wonder to who these snow whites belong to.._

''Could you take the remaining ones upstairs Natsuki? I'll go change mine.''

Natsuki mumbled another sure. When Yukino left her side to go downstairs, Natsuki's head looked up.

_Damn__._

Her head looked up, and her feet slowly moved to climb the stairs. One foot at a time she reached the familiar door of her Lady. Her slim fingers touched the old wood and gave it a soft knock.

''Who is it?''

That voice. As soothing as it was, there lied a danger only a keen ear would catch.

''It's Natsuki.'' Her husky reply came.

''Ara, I'm not here.''

''Hey-I know that trick!''

A light gigle came inside the room and Natsuki opened the door immediately to find the gorgeous face looking at her from the bed.

Natsuki couldn't help but smile tad a bit herself. This was her main problem after all. Lately she and Viola seemed to play these little games. Just ...

Just as if they were teenagers in the folly of youth.. -_flirting._

Yes, for the past two weeks her education had stopped and general household chores were assigned to her. At first Natsuki thought it was because Viola wanted her to get familiar with her surroundings. As if to give her time to get use to her new life, her new home.

But at times like this she wasn't sure. Everyday for a short period of time Viola would have Natsuki to herself. Not for indecent advances but to... But to what Natsuki really did not know.

Yesterday the lady of the house had helped her out in the garden, and to see Viola in a white summer dress covered in dirt was a scene the household could not forget. The whole house had been smiling and laughing. In the end all those who were watching, decided to join in the fun. Who knew gardening was fun? Apparently it was to become a group activity for the house.

The day before, Yohko had taken Natsuki to teach her how to handle basic injuries that happened around the house. She was a nice and caring nurse Natsuki had thought, but her faux patient was the actual distraction. Viola had once again found her and had decided to become Natsuki's aid in her new education. How could she learn to bandage a sprained ankle when the one she held in her hands seemed to tremble her insides in frenzy.

So in her forteenth day, Natsuki somewhat accustomed to their little games, and currently without notice was standing inside her Lady's room all alone. And although she had not noticed, it was the first time she had entered the room with her own free will.

''I need to change the sheets, so you have to get out of bed.''

Her sentences no longer held the venom. Surely she was not kind with them, but they were becoming more and more neutral and Viola had noticed.

''Ara, the whole Nation is trying to get me into it, not out...''

It wasn't really a question. And her words seemed not to be directed to Natsuki as she watched her lady muse to herself looking out the window.

_I hate it when she looks cute._

''Well I'm not everybody, so move.''

Viola stopped to look back at the new girl. Who spoke to her like this?

No one.

''Indeed not. Come here.''

Emerald orbs moved to meet with the crimson gaze. Although it was a command, the burgundy eyes seemed to plead to her. She watched as Viola's hands gripped the white sheets and opened them on the side to give entrance for the blunette.

''I have to change your she-''

''They can wait. Come here.''

Fidgeting on her spot Natsuki stood where she was. She looked down on the soft white sheets and then looked around. She moved towards the small table and put down her load. She turned back to find Viola scooting to the side, looking up to her expectantly. Why was she listening? Why didn't she call the woman names and leave the room. This was what she was supposed to do. She was supposed to yell 'I will certainly not' and leave the room.

Yes, she was suppose to do that but she did not.

While she was thinking, her foot had brought her to the edge of the king size bed. Slowly yet with caution she sat inside the bed, and removed her shoes. Her body stiffened when she felt a pair of soft hands on her shoulders.

''Come, just lie next to me.''

The hands left her as soon as they came, and Natsuki cursed herself for wishing it again. The blunette turned to find her Lady lying on her side looking with child like eyes. She sighed and lied down as well, looking at the ornated ceiling.

''What am I doing here?''

Natsuki hadn't meant for her thoughts to be voiced. But she did not panicked either. If any other thought had escaped from her mouths she could have been in big trouble.

''Maybe we are lying here because you don't wish to be standing somewhere else...''

This elicited a soft chuckle from the blunette.

''Not to hurt your feelings and all, but this is the last place I want to be.''

Viola's eyes widened slightly for the shortest time. Was the girl actually joking?

This was an opening too good to be wasted ''Ara, Natsuki wishes not to hurt my feelings but does so anyway? I feel a big improvement in our relationship.''

''In our wha-?'' The blunette had reacted by turning her head sideways, which had turned out to be a big mistake as she froze on her spot. Their faces were only inches apart, and Natsuki dreaded the moment she would feel Viola's breathing.

''In our relationship.'' Viola whispered with a sly ghost of a smile.

They stood there, their eyes locked as Natsuki stopped thinking.

''What relationship is it, that I'm unaware of?''

Why Natsuki spoke in such a way she did not know. But in the past two weeks, whenever the two of them were alone the blunette found herself acting like someone else. She was a stranger to this person who took control of her whole body and mind. As if on cue, whenever Viola appeared in her vision she changed characters. She was astonished to find on one encounter that she was bolder and sometimes even playful just like her Lady.

''Look me in the eyes. Tell me you're not in love with me.'' It was a demand. It was a dare.

And Natsuki took up the challenge immediately, ''I'm not in love with you.''

The woman grinned, and to see such a face flash perfect pearl of a teeth immediately pulled the corners of her mouth as well.

''Natsuki just lied. Lying's the most fun a woman can have without taking her clothes off... –'' the woman closed the remaining distance to whisper her remaining words while touching soft lush lips that pulsated right in front of her. ''-but it's better if you do...''

Natsuki felt her body burn as if a gallon of gas was poured and a burning match was thrown at her.

''So says the woman who-''

That was the end of her sentence. Not that Natsuki knew what she was planing to say. It was the other Natsuki who was in control.

And apparently the other Natsuki didn't want to talk either...

* * *

Viola had woke up that day smiling. And when she opened her eyes, she had questioned the reason of her content. She had frozen in her bed momentarily, when the reason of her happiness flashed to her mind.

It was such a realistic dream.

She was wrapped in arms. Safe, strong yet slim arms. She was by a lake side, lying on her side, on the green grass, sun shining upon her. She remembered having goosebumps from the fresh breeze. The arms wrapped around her tightened as if to protect and warm. Her vision lowered to her entangled hand. She knew who the other hand belonged to, but she dreaded to find somebody else if she turned to look. So she did not. She squeezed back and closed her eyes, only to wake up in her room.

It was a weird dream for many reasons. Surely being a woman who spent her life in bodily pleasures, she was accustomed to dreams that indulged in the same fashion. What she was not used to was the innocence of her dream, and the special way it had felt. Never before had Viola allowed someone to just hold her and sleep with her. It was out of her comfort zone. No she had never fallen asleep with anyone by her side since she had become the Lady of Cramoisi.

While she was busy contemplating her dream in the luxury of her warm bed, her door had been knocked. And the voice behind was no other than Natsuki.

The owner of the warm hold in her dream.

_Ara._

So when Natsuki had tried to keep the conversation going, Viola had decided other wise. She did not wish to hear the sentence that would surely kill the mood they were currently in. The best way to shut the other girl was to close that mouth with her own. She just wanted this feeling of content and happiness to linger more before she became Viola and go back to her duties.

Yes, those were her excuses.

As their lips met, both gave out an audible sigh as if they had been yearning and holding back for such a long time. This made both eyes to pop open. Here they were bathing in the sun light, the lips locked and frozen, looking at each other trying to guess what the other was thinking.

Viola did not want her chance to go away so she took control of the situation by reaching out for the fine neck that belonged to the other girl. She touched the cold smooth skin and pulled towards her body, turning the blunette sideways as she was.

Natsuki complied, watching without an uprise. She was giving the reins to Viola's hands once again, and although she did not like the thought she find herself helpless against it.

''In love yet?'' Viola whispered onto her lips and the blunette took a gulp before moving her lips to a no.

Viola smirked, this time the kiss was not so innocent as before. Natsuki gave an internal gasp as other woman's tongue escaped into her mouth. She froze momentarily before moving her own in sync. Two women continued their passionate kiss till Viola stopped to give both of them a breather.

''Does Natsuki know what they call this in other countries?'' Viola was back to being an imp but Natsuki did not mind it this time because her face was held by those hands, keeping the proximity of their faces.

''Corrupting the innocent?''

''Ara, if I had not known Natsuki, I would presume her to be a woman of many experiences.''

''Huh? How come?''

_Oh this girl can be so unintentionally... cute._Viola thought to herself before answering.

''Because Natsuki's talents in French kiss is beyond many I've encountered before.''

Viola had meant it as a compliment, and from the blush which appeared on the other girl she believed she had succeeded. What she didn't expect was the clash of brows after the blush. Natsuki held the hands on her face and moved them away, slowly rising from the bed. Viola stood struck. Had she said something to offend?

''I am glad my skills better the rest of the nation.'' The blunette had finished her rise, and now stood on her feet on the side of the bed. ''Since you do not plan to leave the bed, I'll be leaving the sheets. I am sure you withhold skills other than seducing people, and change them yourself.'' By now she moved towards the door.

''Yukino needs me. I should go.''

And with that the door had closed, leaving Viola with questioning eyes.

After a moment of contemplating, the blond woman pulled the sheets over her head and closed her eyes.

All she could see was the emerald set of eyes and the clear irritation they held.

* * *

_What are you doing dick head! She is a prostitute. It's her job to get under your skin. And apparently you are her new day time toy. Bravo for letting her you __dumbass! _

_You are begining to like the life in here so I find your complain unnecessary._

_Shut up inner voice._

_I am only stating the obvious. You have been helping around the house even when it is not asked of you. And remember today while you were having breakfast with the rest of the house, you asked the twins whether they were okay after last night. It's downright of me to say you actually care for the people now._

_No! Anybody would have asked that question after what I heard last night! It's just- you would too! _

_Certainly I would..__ I am begining to like the life in Cramoisi._

_Well too bad for you we're leaving tonight!_

_Certain?_

_Like never before dammit._

That night surprisingly Viola did not entertain any clients. She chatted with her friends and girls all through the night, and the advances to bed the woman were to no avail. Natsuki was once again shocked to see the reversed roles. The clients did not choose the ones they wished to bed in Cramoisi, the courtesans did. The girls and boys of Cramoisi had their free will to pick their customers on the rule that they 'had' to pick one. Only Viola had the right to remain in her quarters without company if she wished so.

''Good evening Natsuki.''

''Oh, hello Mikoto.''

Natsuki turned to find the young handsome girl adorning a simple tuxedo of the sort. She herself was dressed in same fashion, and if she looked anywhere good as Mikoto did then she was pleased.

''May I ask you a question?'' the blunette asked carefully as the other girl turned and gave a curt nod.

They were standing on the balcony looking down at the guests and courteasans that occupied the garden.

''Do you... you know...'' she tried her best to voice her question without actually saying those words.

''Are you asking if I have sex with customers or not?''

Natsuki choked on her drink Yukino had given her earlier. She had not expected the other girl to be this blunt.

''Err.. yes actually.'' She murmured waiting for an answer.

''Yes i do.'' The handsome face turned to give a small smile, and Natsuki nodded her head in understanding. The blunette turned to look downstairs, her eyes quickly spotting a certain blond idly conversing with two other women.

''It's just, I have never seen you with anyone.''

''I am at the service of a Lady exclusively. She is my only client.''

Natsuki liked chatting with this intreguing girl. Her dialogues were always to the point without any verbal games like some people in this house.

''I see. So not everyone has to entertain all.''

''No. Not if you're chosen.''

''Chosen?''

''Yes, if your services are asked exclusively and paid for that matter then you are chosen. Some are chosen in this house, but they are few because not many can afford the cost. And some like Nao wish not to be chosen and reject if asked so.''

''Oh... I see... What about Viola?''

''What about Viola?''

Natsuki couldn't help but ask, somewhere inside she felt as if she could talk with Mikoto without a worry. Which was worrysome in itself. Was it true what her inner voice had said. Was she begining to like the people in Cramoisi?

''You know.. Is she chosen?''

Natsuki had expected a no, so she was slightly surprised to find the other girl silent, thinking. Mikoto's eyes had found her Lady as well and it seemed she contemplated before answering.

''Viola is different.'' Was her unsatisfactory answer which resulted in Natsuki yearning to ask more.

''How come?''

''Viola is different. She can leave whenever she wants. She doesn't have to entertain.''

Those short sentences held many meaning in them and Natsuki did not know where to take this answer.

''Why is she still here if she can leave then?''

''I don't know. I think she stays for us. Or maybe she stays for herself.''

''I don't understand.''

''Do you have to?''

The question had taken Natsuki by surprise. She turned to find Mikoto looking at her with a tilted face.

''Yukino says it is a tiring job to justify everyone to your conscience. Is it bad to accept people as they are? Viola has her reasons, just like everybody else in here does. Just as I do. Do not think lowly of the life here. I would not let you Natsuki. I like Natsuki, but I love Nao, Yukino, and I love Viola. If we had different lives, we would live differently so. But this is our life, so we live it as so.''

''But you can have a different life! You can run away and have the life you want!'' Natsuki did not know where her new found rage had come from. She had thought Mikoto may understand her. She did not expect the girl to be this loyal to a whore house.

''Then run away. I ran away once. Cramoisi does not have walls with wires, one can simply turn the knob and leave.''

''Are you telling me to run away? Like you would let me go?''

''Did anyone tried to stop you before?''

''Well no but I haven't tried to run away yet!''

''Why did Natsuki not?''

''I don't know! I just didn't! But I will!'' Natsuki huskly argued, and decided right then that she would run away tonight.

She looked back at the garden when her company just nodded and fell silent. Mikoto left Natsuki's side with a gentle squeeze on the arm. Natsuki did not move, her eyes searched the garden to once again fall on the blond goddess which adorned a heart jumping dress.

As if on cue crimson orbs moved around until they settled themselves on an emerald pair on the balcony. A familiar tempting smile appeared on the porcelain face and Natsuki found herself abruptly turning and leaving the comfort of the balcony.

Natsuki never saw the slight annoyance on her Lady, nor she never knew the reason why she was off-mood that night. She only had one mission in mind and that was to go downstairs to her room, pack everything and wait for the house to settle so she could sneak out to her freedom.

Or so was the plan...

* * *

She was back in Viola's room after an unbelievable set of events. Natsuki hadn't dared to turn the knob and leave as Mikoto had suggested. Her plan was to sneak out from the window on the third floor which had adjoined chassis with the next building. She was planning to sneak her way out of the street by jumping frm a building to another. But her plan had not go according to the plan one bit.

First problem was the damp chassis. The humidity of Paris had made her obstacles more slippery than necessary. And right when she was about to leave she had witnessed something her conscious would not let go.

There was Nao, manacled to bed with her underwear shoved to her mouth. At first Natsuki was flabbergasted to think that was how Nao entertained her clients, but when their eyes locked Natsuki had seen the fear in them. No, she could no run away like this. First she had a beating to do.

So without a thought she had jumped inside, and beat the crap out of that bastard of a man.

She touched her lips that were captured by Nao just moments ago. She hadn't jumped back. She had stayed still and let the other girl kiss her to insanity. It was not innocent, it was not kind. If this was how Nao showed her gratitude she was scared to find how Nao showed her other affections.

''Ara, Natsuki?''

The blunette was brought back to her surroundings. She was standing in the middle of Viola's elegantly decorated room and she had no idea how she got there.

''Hm?''

''Was Nao's kiss that imprinting, that Natsuki is speechless?''

''What? No. I was just thinking that's all.''

Viola wanted to ask the blunette's thoughts but she refrained herself from doing so. ''I wish to thank Natsuki for saving Nao's life. I am in most gratitude.''

''It's fine. I was in the right place at the right time that's all.''

''Ara, indeed. The funny thing is I wonder what Natsuki was doing on the chassis?''

Natsuki froze on her spot a slight blush covering her face. She was so very busted.

''I..- I was running away.'' She honestly replied and waited for the other woman's reaction. A reaction which never came. She lifted her head up to look at Viola who had turned her back to her with the statement.

''I see. Then I'm sorry you were distracted from your plan of escape.''

''It's not it!'' Her hands rushed to her mouth to close them but she had already said those words.

Viola turned back to her, her eyes once again becoming the predatory animal's ''What is it then?'' she moved and stood right in front of Natsuki. She wanted an answer but Natsuki did not know what to say.

''I-I just, I mean it's.- I don't know.'' She honestly replied and the animalistic crimson gaze softened immediately.

''Na..tsu..ki?'' a hand rose her chin and lifted it once again to fall into blood red pits. ''Tell me what is it that repels you? What is it in these past weeks that you experienced so unacceptable, that you wish to leave this place?''

Natsuki thought of the question and realized she did not have an answer. Really what was it? Was there even anything? She was irritated by Viola herself and the seemingly affect she had on her. And aside from the three kisses she had recieved so far, was there anything else she could complain about?

''It is not what I have experienced, but what I will in the end.'' She replied seriously after a moment.

''What makes you think you will not enjoy it as well?''

They were close once again, and Viola's perfume did nothing to soothe her nerves. It was different than what Viola usually smelled like. Her scent was lavender and fresh fowers, but now she smelled of something not so soothing. Her aim was not to calm, it was to stir. And she successfully stirred everything inside of Natsuki.

''I know.''

''You mean to tell me you did not enjoy so far?''

''No. I did not.''

The hod on her chin tightened, and another emotion captured Viola's features. She was angry. Natsuki could tell that much.

''Even I am not that good of a liar Natsuki. Look at yourself.''

Viola had wrapped her arms around the blunette's waist and turn her in one swift motion towards the most expensive object in the room. The mirror reflected the two figures as Viola captured Natsuki from behind.

''Your words may lie, but you body does not. Where you breathing this fast before you walked into my room?''

In the shortest slice of time, a well manicured set of fingers had bursted the blunette's shirt's buttons. A hand moved in between her breasts and Natsuki gasped at the contact. She looked at her own bewildered eyes and then the crimson ones reflected at the mirror. She felt the need to close-tighten her tighs as she felt a weird sensation in her lower body by just looking at their position in the mirror.

All the while Viola kept whispering in her ear with a strong, accented, heavy voice. Natsuki felt the tremors all around her body.

''Will you not whimper when I kiss you?''

Viola did not wait for an answer. Instead she moved the silky blue hair out of her vision and lowered her lips to the creamy skin. That neck had awakened forgotten feelings inside of Viola. And just as Viola hoped, Natsuki let out an involuntary whimper. Viola did not, wished not to let go of the skin which pulsated in between her lips. So she decided to taste it. Her tongue closed on the slightly perspirated skin, and a head fell back down on her shoulder.

Viola captured the girl with her arms in an even stronger hold, not moving the one that stood in between the seductive valley. But the moment Natsuki showed her weak spot and her head fell in a vulnerable state, Viola's ambitions changed.

She had originally planned to punish this girl for denying her desires. But now, holding the ever rebellious Natsuki like this she could not do so anymore. A new feeling washed over her. A feeling and a need.

A need to pleasure the other girl.

''St-stop Viola...''

It was weak. It was faint. It was frail.

''Say that you like it.''

It was strong. It was demanding. It was fervent.

''No.''

Natsuki didn't utter the expected words even in her suffocating anesthetic. Viola returned to her ministrations more fervently, and she got her prize when she heard the blunette moan for the first time.

She want it. She wanted to hear it again. It had awakened something that had long died, and Viola yearned for it.

''Say that you will stay in Cramoisi.''

''St..-no.''

''Stop lying. Say that you will stay.''

''Nnh-no.''

Strong hands captured her own and Viola dreaded they would lift hers off. But they did not. Upon this, she stole a glance at their reflection to find emerald orbs shut under eye lids. Her hand that stood in between those soul wrenching breasts were locked in position by Natsuki's hand. They held it desperately but didn't move it.

''Say that you will stay with me...''

They both stood in silence. Viola had no idea where those words had come from. And Natsuki apparently did not expect such words uttered in such a tone.

Viola wanted her to stay.. _with her._

As the silence progressed, Viola found herself not able to move. She did not return to kissing the smooth skin, but stood looking, and waiting for a response from the blunette. Slowly, emerald orbs appeared and Viola gave the breath she did not know she was holding.

And then a timid nod came.

Unexpected, but very much welcomed...

* * *

**Well, it seems as though Natsuki is staying :) Stick around for the education that is about to begin... Review it if you liked it and make me very happy :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello popcorns! Been a while hasn't it :) But to make it up to you, I've written a long chapter! And probably the longest I've ever written... And since you love me so much you won't be mad at me right?**

**I missed talking to all of you! PM'ing about our lives, chit chatting and mostly my email pen friends! SORRY GUYS BUT YOU KNOW HOW THINGS WERE...**

**And to my loyal circle of readers here in fanfiction; it's great to be back and I promise I won't disappear into thin air again. Please keep messaging me with your delightful comments and such :***

**without furthe due... here you go!**

thoughts in italic as always and sorry in advance since it was so long the proof reading was a bi***tch.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

On her eight week Natsuki R. Kuga realized that Cramoisi was much more than a whore house. It was a private sanctuary for politicians to converse their anxieties on the future of France. It was the museful garden for many infamous writers to finish their latest Novela Cortas. It appeared that the girls and boys of this neat looking house had been reclaimed as worthy intellectuals with Lady Viola as their pioneer.

Some came in rush and some in a leisurely façade. Cramoisi was by far the most clear establishment that rejected the sexism of it's age. It recapitulated negative stereotypes of women as citizens of no worth. Natsuki was shocked when one day, she partially heard Viola changing the course of the taxing system in one of her non-chalant converses. She would be even more shocked when the bill would pass somewhat three months later.

Of course if Natsuki had noticed the scribbles on a specific leather notebook held by a handsome spanish man that went by the name Zorrilla, she might have had an insight on the woman she was currently interested in.

As the handsome man laid on the cushions of the garden on a sunday afternoon, he was finally relieved of his anxiety to ever write another word. The enlightenment hit him when his eyes laid on the gorgeous blond whom his friends had spoken of with much admire. He had passed hundreds of cities, some magnificient some magical. Yet it was in a not so grand white house in the middle of Paris that he had found his muse. There on that little notebook, with an elegant hand writing he wrote;

'_en el aire, en el clima, en la fácil vida alegre, frugal y aventurera, en la sangre ardorosa, atavismo caballeril, menosprecio de la vida, odio al trabajo, sobra de sol, prodigalidad del tiempo, mujerío irresistible y legendario fama de valor, rumbo y galantería' _

_in the air, in the climate, in the happy frugal and adventurous easy life, in passionate blood, in atavistic gentlemanliness, scorn for life, hatred of work, too much sun, squandering of time, irresistible womanizing and legendary fame for valour, drive and gallantry_

It would be just another literal legacy Lady Viola had affected.

So it went without saying that Natsuki Kuga in that specific slice of time did not have a clue about the effects of her presence created on the said blond. Thus, her irritation was somewhat understandable.

Precisely about four weeks ago, right after an unsuccessful attempt to run away from the house she was sold to, Natsuki had found herself under a groin burning seduction by her Lady. Her mouth had pushed the woman away while her body screamed for more.

And it was for this reason that for a moment both women had lost their logic.

A question was aroused in the most fragile, melodic form, and a promise was made to accept it…

That had happened a month ago. And the moment it had happened both women had immediately let go of each other somewhat confused by their own actions. It was not Natsuki but the Lady of the house that had fled the room right afterwards with a slightly pathetic excuse to recheck the girls of the house.

This past month, both women had a lot of time to think, and from time to time regret their words. After all, Natsuki had accepted to willingly stay in the house and was now rethinking the credibility of her logic. No matter how much she had gone through the scenario, it was to no avail; she had yet to come to a logical explanation…

But more importantly, the fact that the blond goddess of the house had not approached her since then, bugged the blunette's mind even more greatly.

Now she stood out in the fresh day helping out Yukino with the gardening, unknowingly missing the day Viola had joined them.

She was brought back from her thoughts by a timid question raised right behind her.

''Are you alright Kuga-san?'' the shy brown haired girl asked with slight worry in her eyes.

Natsuki blinked back, realizing that she had been over watering the plant for some time.

''Oh-dammit. Sorry..'' she replied very much embarrassed by her actions. Her hand had reached behind her neck, a very much of a Kuga trademark. ''By the way, umm.. you can just call me Natsuki you know.'' she added quickly.

''So I shall then.'' The little girl replied with a smile. Both girls turned back to their respected duties while Natsuki pondered on a question.

At the end of this month she had come to a single conclusion; she had to learn more about Viola.

'' May I ask you a slightly personal question? I mean you do not have to answer if you don't want to.'' The blue haired woman asked, her brows crossed in contemplation.

''I will try my best to clarify whatever is on your mind. Go ahead…''

Natsuki grabbed on the root of hay and pulled it out among many beautiful flowers.

''How did you end up here?''

Natsuki did not wait much for an answer.

''I was sold to the Cramoisi. Very much like yourself.''

The blunette stopped only a second before she fired away her next question.

''I see. How long have you been here?''

''This year will mark my sixth.''

''Six years? You must have been damn young when you first came here!''

The said girl just chuckled when she saw the blunette's widened eyes.

''Yes indeed, I was merely a 14 year old when I first step foot into Cramoisi. Yet, before your eager mind takes you down a slippery road it is not as you think so.''

''Huh?'' was all Natsuki could say before Yukino gave her little revelation.

''I mean to say, I became a Cramoisi girl when I hit 18. Before that one can say I was just looked after.''

''I don't think I understand. Looked after?''

The timid girl just gave an understanding smile as she went on with her story,

''Yes… My mother you see… I do not know her well. Only that she lived in one of the whorehouses. I must have been an unwanted child. I started life under a man named Jacob who, one may say is a bastard if you pardon my language. There were sixteen of us. We used to steal for him, money, food, jewelry, anything really... One day at the streets, I saw the prettiest girl I have ever seen and decided to steal from her… Only I got caught.''

Natsuki gave out a little hitch while Yukino gave out a cute little laughter.

''It was the best thing ever happened to me. It was Viola… She pressured the previous owner to take me. If I remember correctly she had said it had been my eyes…'' Yukino looked away from the blunette, her eyes drifting off to the past.

Natsuki just looked at the little woman in front of her. She expected regret, hatred, anything along those lines but never… gratitude?

''Your eyes?'' she asked non-believingly.

''Yes.'' The girl paused and let out another chuckle before quoting her Lady of the house; ''She said I had the most innocent eyes a thief ever had.''

''Oh… Well you do have pretty eyes.''

Natsuki's hand rushed off to her mouth but it was too late for Yukino had already heard her innocent little comment.

''Why thank you Natsuki, it is rare to hear a compliment from you. I shall cherish it well..''

''Umm. Yeah. You do that.'' Was all a red little tomato could mutter before she returned to her gardening duties.

-.

''Here you go Natsuki.''

The said girl looked up from her seiza position and gave a quick nod and a thank you. It was good to be sitting on the grass, absorbing the sunlight from every pore and do absolutely nothing. The freshly made lemonade was just the cherry on the top. Oh yeah, life in this moment was good…

_But then again life has been good for these past two weeks… _

_Without Viola I actually don't mind living in Cramoisi. Not at all. None. _

_None whatsoever._

_Ugh._

This was a dialogue repeated every hour inside Natsuki's head. True, her Lady had left the house saying that there were friends in need of attention. Friends as Natsuki presumed were Cramoisi's clients. Grabbing three of her girls and Nao she had disappeared into thin air. There were no sex educations, no annoying teasings, or voltaged meetings. For the past two weeks all Natsuki had were labor work for the day and a good meal with nap for the latter.

And for some reason it bothered her.

Bothered her like hell.

''What is is.. I mean who is Lady Viola to you? As a woman, as a person what is she like really?''

After a short hum, as if to say Yukino expected this question, the timid girl's pose changed to a thoughtful one.

''For me Viola is.. Elusive. Her dangerous proximity, and strained relationship with beauty; her fragility in the face of suspicion which is never shown if not to a keen eye… All of these are only a fragment of her which was beautifully and delicately crafted and sturdily forged.''

_Holy mother of… I don't think anybody will ever define me in such complexity._

For a moment Natsuki just stopped, thinking what would people tell about her if asked? And the more she thought, the angrier she became from the simplicity and vulgarity of her adjectives.

''The person you've just defined is a totally different from the person I know.'' She let out with a low voice.

''True.''

Natsuki's head rose up to Yukino who was now sitting on a chair nearby the blunette.

''Sorry?''

''I said, you're right. ''

''I don't understand then… I mean how?''

''She is different to you.''

And as if it was Yukino's turn to be mysterious the brunette looked down on the blunette with a knowing smile. Knowing, yet not telling.

''Different how? Come on!''

Well, seeing the whining Kuga was just a bonus, Yukino thought.

''The Viola I see next to you is… even I don't really know how to define exactly. But I can say is that she is not her usual self. And plus she has taken a liking to you, which rarely happens.''

''Oh I beg to differ,'' the blunette rose up in slight fume, ''she likes and loves everyone! She sleeps with everyone!''

Natsuki did not know where her sudden rage had come from, and she was even more irritated when her rage was replied with a smile.

''It looks like you are different when it comes to her as well.'' The girl expressed her observation innocently, and that got Natsuki to calm down with doubt. ''Tell me Natsuki, what really bothers you so much about her that you're filled with such hatred? You don't have a life that you can complain, or at least in regard to the other options you could have ended up in…''

''It is the inevitable.'' Natsuki answered with the first reply on her mind.

''You mean to have sex with someone?''

''I do not think I need any other reason.''

''Perhaps you're right… Perhaps being in this house for six years have blurred my way of objective thinking. Sorry Natsuki.''

''No. You don't need to be sorry really. And honestly,''

The blunette stopped her sentence for a moment, not sure if she really wanted to utter her next words.

''I do not hate her. Not anymore.''

''Isn't that good to hear.'' Yukino stood up and gave a little pat on the blunette's head while the latter just murmured incoherent words and let Yukino take her empty glass.

-.

''647! Yes Sir! Over five hundred satisfied customers! And we're out!''

All the members of the Cramoisi laughed heartily to the overly exaggerated pun, a certain blunette included. Natsuki decided she loved Cramoisi the best at nights. Colorful lightings she had not even seen at home turned the white house into a carnival setting. And her favorite time at night was when the whole house gathered on a big black table to have their dinner in a merry atmosphere.

To say the table was big would be an understatement. It was grandeur and Natsuki was very surprised that the only reason they were eating in the basement two weeks ago was because Viola had ordered a new table and it had just arrived.

Food was carried from the kitchen by all members, meat and bird of every kind took the center crown while vegetables even Natsuki ate for the first time were scattered in even portions all around the table. Wine poured like water, while laughter like wine escalated as time went on.

''You know Mai, if it wasn't for you we would probably starve to death!''

''Oh now shut with the flattery and on with the stuffing that chicken body of yours. Plus, if it weren't for me you would be dining from the King's chefs. We all know how Viola is.''

They all laughed but what Natsuki learned later that night was the truth in Mai's words.

''Mai's husband was a egoistical son of a bitch you see..'' One of the girls informed the blunette.

''Yeah, I hated that bastard. He once came over here, how dare he! He was eyeing doubles from alcohol, came over to Adele holding her down with force and yelling whatever the price, she was his for the night.''

''Bastard.'' Natsuki agreed with slight fume. The girls just laughed and snuggled even more closely to the blunette while pouring her sixth glass of wine.

''Indeed. You know what happened next?''

''No. Did anything happen to you?'' Natsuki, not sure if it was the wine or the hot weather, had flared up with the need to protect these girls.

''My my, aren't you a prince charming! But rest assured Viola appeared right behind the man and had him thrown out immediately. Didn't she Callia?'' Adele replied while playing with Natsuki's hair.

''Indeed she did Adele!'' both girls giggled up to their antics while gulping down what remained in their glass.

''Oh I see.. What happened to Mai?'' Natsuki asked not really caring for the soft strokes on her right arm, or the hand that played with her hair on the left.

''She moved in of course!''

And to that Adele raised her glass one more time and the whole house followed to shot down the crimson liquor in one motion.

After the full-filling meal the members of the house settled in the garden talking to each other leisurely and laughing quite repeatedly. Today after all was the one day in the week Cramoisi closed it's doors to it's customers and only indulged in themselves, pampering each other with good food and good wine.

Unknown to Natsuki, she had become a favorable member of the house in short time. After rescuing Nao from her potential rapist, all the girls had named her their private prince charming while all the boys admired her and made company with her. Of course it wasn't just Natsuki's rescue mission that had her so important. In reality it was the labor work that got her so occupied through the day. She was unaware of the keen eyes that watched her every movement while she worked. Her perfectly toned abdomen that would show from time to time while helping around the house… The long yet creamy legs the perspiration lighted up. Saturated pink lips that she would lick quite occasionally due to her thirst… It was all of this and the enjoyment of the viewers that forever bounded Natsuki with the ever-growing requests around the house.

Thus, Natsuki found herself lying on a crème colored blanket with a large group of people surrounding her. But two in that large group had positioned Natsuki right between them to make sure they would indulge more of her then others.

Adele and Callia were the inseparable twins of the Cramoisi, Natsuki had learnt. Though not by birth or blood, this close sisterhood was due to a coincidental event on a whorehouse couple streets away from Cramoisi. Both of their mothers had given birth in the same house, the very same night, thus in their book making them twins.

''So you see that makes us twins!'' Adele whined.

''No it –hiccup- does not.''

''Natsuki is mean!'' Callia pounced on the said girl and the two started wrestling on the grass.

''Ahaha! It has absooo-lutely nothinhg to doo oh- wait no!''

Adele had joined her twin in punishing a certain blunette for not believing the legitimacy of their sisterhood. The method of punishment was to tickle.

''Ahahaha no! Wait! Ahahahaha wait!''

''Say you take it back!'' Callia demanded while tickling and biting the blunette's abdomen playfully.

''No! Aaah ahahaha please!''

''Just say it Natsuki!'' Adele followed her sister's steps, although hers was more biting and less tickling.

''Okay! Okay! I surrender! Ahahahaha please I mea-ahsahaha-n it!''

The girls seized fire for a second but that was all Natsuki needed to reverse the roles. She was a girl of the vineyards, the dirtier she got the more fun she always had. She was used to wrestling with her best friend or running in the forest for hours. Taking out two delicate girls? A piece of cake, or so Natsuki thought.

It was right according to the plan when Natsuki pinned the two sisters under her while capturing their wrists with both hands.

''Now whose the boss!'' the blunette exclaimed with her new advantaged position.

But her minutes of glory were cut short when not one but two lips locked on her. One was aimed for her lips while other targeted her lower neck. Too bedazzled to yell in surprise, Natsuki stood still, suspended in time. She felt a pair of soft lips moisturizing hers; she closed her eyes to feel more of the sensation. The other pair focused on sucking her pulse, creating a dizzying effect on Natsuki's lower body, while Adele kept kissing her ravishingly on the mouth fastening her heartbeat. To keep her balance Natsuki let go of the hands she was gripping and that was exactly what the girls wanted. Once free from their handcuffs, Natsuki's body was attacked by them. In a world of darkness she could feel and see the trails of those soft palms moving along her body.

She felt budding breasts rubbing against her so temptingly. Wrapped in each other's bodies, almost looking like a human knot from not far away. Natsuki wondered where this hunger came from. This hunger, which erupted inside of her, was a stranger. A stranger very well welcomed perhaps, but a stranger nonetheless. She pulled her head back for a second and opened her emerald eyes to find two other pairs looking at her hungrily.

''You have soft lips Natsuki…'' Adele hushed out with a dreamy yet dangerous gaze.

''Glad they work I guess. I don't think I ever used them other than for talking… and whistling.''

The girls giggled on the naivety of the blunette. Both thinking how on earth could someone be cocky, cute and clueless all at the same time.

''Wanna kiss some more?'' whispered Callia, very eager to get her share of those now pumping pink lips.

''I- I don't think I've ever had this effect on a woman before.'' Natsuki replied with a deep red hue and a goofy grin.

''Oh, and what effect do you think you have on us gorgeous?''

It was the sly grin, it was their rosy cheeks and pearl white teeth, in truth Natsuki did not know what really was about these girls she found so irresistible at the moment. And the fact that it could be the alcohol never crossed her mind.

After all, one rarely acknowledges one's drunkenness before all the sins committed.

''I don't quite recognize it. That's how I know I never had it before.'' exclaimed Natsuki with some eager. The giggles escalated to the people sitting near by them. Some of them warned the blunette about the soul eater twins while others cheered her to continue.

Apparently this moment was not shared by the three of them alone, but half of the Cramoisi, since they were all positioned on the near by cushions. They all watched as the stiff princess let go of her antics and embraced her inner lust. Some were jealous to realize all they had to do was to make the girl drink. There were some though, that did not get themselves involved with neither cheering nor warning. Some of them being Yukino, Mikoto, and Mai. The little group sitting somewhat farther then the rest only watched and observed while busying themselves with light conversation. It was Yukino's brow that rose when she saw the trio get intimate all the while shaking her head sideways as if to know something was going to happen. Something was bound to happen.

''You know Natsuki… You might just be the best thing happen to this house… After me and Adele of course.''

''Is that so.''

Natsuki did not know where her confidence, or better yet where her sudden openness to public display of affection came from. But she was in no mind to question it. Viola was nowhere to be found, and frankly at the moment she did not give a damn. It was nice to be surrounded with people who did not try to push her into things. Yes. Perhaps that was it! The fact that these girls had submitted themselves openly to her, and not push into giving herself.

Whether that was the case or not, Natsuki Kuga's train of thought came to a halt when Callia whispered her dirty dreams to the blunette's waking ears and Adele seized the moment to pinch Natsuki's nipples softly to a firm rise. Clouded by the new sensations all three of them failed to notice the rest of the house getting louder for some reason.

When Callia attacked Natsuki's lips, the blunette swore she heard people welcoming someone. There were faint noises of cheer and joy. Who it was, she had no idea.

But the honey coated accent would soon let herself be known.

''Ara ara, I'm glad to see the house have not been mourning my absence...''

And just like that Natsuki felt her whole body froze.

''Hahaha! I told you the twins wouldn't play nice for too long V.'' A red head stood next to a blond deity who, as Natsuki cursed, was none other than the lady of the house; Viola.

Natsuki found herself jumping off the giggling twins, her bottled up emotions re-ignited with the appearance of Viola.

''V-Viola..'' she repeated the blond's name as if learning to speak for the first time.

''And, it seems Natsuki has not forgotten my name either. Such joyful news.''

Those blood red eyes quickened her heart to a beat never reached before. But most of all, Natsuki hated the fact that she actually missed those burning rubies. She missed the dangerous tone of the woman, that piercing gaze and the everlasting feeling of being on the edge whenever the woman was around.

''Wha- whatt are you doing here?'' she mumbled incoherently while trying to rise to her feet properly.

Her moment of stupidness give birth to many laughter. Some hit on the blunette's back while other's took the time to give their lady welcoming embraces and kisses. Viola never averted her eyes from a certain pair of emerald though, and that alone resulted in goose bumps.

''Ara, the last time I checked I was still the lady of this house, did I miss the briefing were I was dethroned?'' the woman left the others and walked closer to Natsuki, her hips swaying tauntingly.

''No. Sorry-I mean I didn't mean to.'' Natsuki mumbled some more, not noticing the advances of the latter until the blond was right in front of her.

''Did I interrupt Natsuki's fun?''

The question sounded playful, but the tone clued danger.

''No.-hiccup-'' It might have been from the alcohol, but heaven and earth could swear the hiccup was due to fear. The fear of the unknown.

''Natsuki has been drinking I see. Well, since I'm still the lady of _her_ and this house, will she not be welcoming me?''

''Welcome back.'' The blunette quickly replied, her head down, looking at her feet. She kept her gaze on her bare feet wiggling her toes. Any excuse not to look back to those rubies were acceptable.

''I did not expect a kiss, but no hug either?'' The woman continued with a whisper like voice.

''No-.''

Natsuki took a step back out of habit and looked back up only to find an amused face. But the more she looked the more she believed it was not amusement. It was irritation masked very well.

''I see. Care to come upstairs if your socializing is finished?''

Natsuki knew what the woman meant by her choice of words and somewhere deep inside she did not want to stand behind her actions. She did feel something close to guilt. Although there was no need to. Yes indeed, why did she had to feel guilty, she had done nothing wrong. If anything Viola had caught her doing _stuff,_ exactly the way Viola pushed her into doing that… stuff.

''Yea-hiccup-a sure.'' To cover her future hiccups Natsuki decided to be short and precise with her words and actions.

The twins had risen up from the grass and had moved through the small crowd to kiss Nao back, all the while telling her the mischievous memories they made while the redhead was away. Nao patted them on the head and kissed them back with love, she had missed them after all. Those two girls were the apples of her eye, her flawless productions.

Viola turned around and signaled two guys remaining outside the door. The two men disappeared for a minute only to come back as five men, all of them carrying what seemed to be exquisite objects.

''Ara, I know all of you are waiting for this moment so I shall linger it no longer. Try not to fight among yourselves and share. And before I forget, Mai I have brought the boiler you have asked.''

''Oh in the name of France! Thank you Viola!''

''And may I say, it is better than the ones in your dreams.''

Viola smirked her way out of the crowd, giving a single last glance to the blunette signaling her to follow. Natsuki was dumbfounded to see everyone running toward the goods the men brought one after another. It seemed like Viola had returned with souvenirs. Very expensive, and shiny souvenirs. She minded not for the shiny objects and followed after the gorgeous woman moving towards the large stairs. She followed with a good distance behind. She appeared to be much calmer than expected, but her mind was in chaos.

_She is back. _

_Where was she? And why didn't I know she was coming today. _

_Shit. _

_Oh, did they polish the stairs today? I swear I can see my reflection. Oh wait, that's not me._

_Focus Natsuki. Focus idiot. She is right ahead of you and you're walking in to the lion's den drunk!_

_God just look at that sway of hips. Is she doing it on purpose?_

_You're so fucked, idiot. _

_WAIT! DON'T EVEN GO THERE! …. Phew. That was close._

''Ara, I did not know all Natsuki needed to show her affections were for us to be alone…''

''Huh?''

While lost in her world, Natsuki had failed to notice that the woman had come to a halt. Thus, she had failed to stop herself. She looked up, now realizing their dangerously close proximity.

''Shit. Didn't see you.'' She took a step back and looked sideways while Viola just smiled and walked into her room. Natsuki followed quickly but remained close to the door not really knowing what was expected of her.

''What was on Natsuki's mind? The twins perhaps?''

Viola arched her head back with a single raised brow. Natsuki tensed with the first question raised in privacy.

''Yes. No. Whats it to you.'' She turned her head sideways once again, hating herself for being so harsh. But something inside of her resented the idea of showing how she truly felt.

''True that what goes around in Natsuki's head is no concern of mine.'' The woman took her time undressing herself from her coat and jewelry.

''But,''

She turned to Natsuki now only clad in a white dress. The blunette felt her body temperature rose significantly.

''It is my concern if Natsuki made a choice in her sexual endeavors. I am the one to see your future in this house after all.''

Viola did not mean to play this card. This was not how she planned her arrival. For two weeks she had tried to rid herself of these taunting emeralds in front of her, to not see the flashings of the blunette's mimics and antics every time a matter of subject arose. She had tried many ways to no avail.

Finally she had given up and instead spent her days imagining what it would be like when she got back. If by any miracle Natsuki had missed her presence or how the encounter of their reunion would happen. She found great delight in imagining the red hue on the rebellious girl. Just yesterday she had confessed to herself that she was intrigued by the blunette.

Intrigued in a way that had not happened before… Just yesterday she had embraced the obvious fact that she had some sort of feelings for the blunette. What exactly they were she did not know. But wasn't making Natsuki hers the best way to learn?

Yes, Viola had thought of many things this past two weeks. But the least scenario she expected was to find Natsuki wrapped in a lustful moment with not one but two of her girls. Two of the most dangerous, to be precise. What had happened while she was gone she did not know. And not knowing boiled something inside of her.

It was her who had spent days trying to take Natsuki out of her shell and perhaps lure into her submission. She had tried talking, teasing, touching and by far kissing.

Yes. That was precisely what got Viola into playing her cards merciless. She had just kissed the girl. She had yet to have to chance to touch that body, and hold those marble breasts… She was gone two weeks! Two weeks and then just like that Natsuki had decided the twins merited the right?

''Nothing happened Viola.''

Natsuki's eyes changed to a thin line.

The blunette was by now a bit more sober, thus she changed her stance to a more aggressive one.

Just hearing Natsuki voice out her name with such aggression irritated the blond even more.

''That was not what I saw.''

''Then you saw wrong, because nothing happened!''

Both were taken aback by Natsuki's exclamation. Natsuki did not know if she had raised her voice to make Viola believe or herself.

''Are you to say you were not in a lust knot before you were interrupted?'' Viola could not keep the slight venom from her tone. She walked to the blunette and held her chin up so that their eyes met. And when that happened Natsuki felt her legs go weak with her strength. She decided to try the truth.

''I was drunk. I did not know what happened.'' She whispered, not breaking their eye lock.

''Our behaviors hold purpose, goal or object. No choice is made in a vacuum of pure rationality. But rest assured Natsuki, in our subconscious there are motivational factors that result in what we know as sexual behavior.''

''Back to lecturing then?''

Viola thinned her eyes and stood in contemplation. Deep inside she was relieved for Natsuki to give alcohol as an excuse. And she also knew she didn't really had the right to push the girl any longer.

Or push in that particular matter at least.

''Kiss me.''

Natsuki's eyes widened with the unexpected demand.

''What?''

''I said to kiss me.''

''Why?''

Viola smirked. Before, Natsuki would yell a no and jump back, as away as possible from the woman, but now she stood asking for a reason?

''To see if you've actually learned anything.''

Natsuki could not believe the woman! There she stood demanding to kiss her so perhaps she could be ranked higher than before? Or better than others!

_Fuck you._

And with her inner chant Natsuki kissed her.

No it was more than a kiss. She captured the woman's face with both hand and forced herself onto her. Too shocked, Viola could not respond for a second. But it was only a second before she closed her eyes and pulled the blunette even closer.

Both felt their heart ripple as their tongues waltzed together. Their weight pressed to each other with every turn of a tongue. It was thirst, it was hunger, it was a need much delayed. Their hands held each other so both could not manage any control. Rosy red radiated from both of them as they stopped only for a second to continue more feverishly. Their lips kissed and sucked, and Viola was first to whimper in surprise when Natsuki's teeth bit her lower lip. Everything was so visceral. Viola's tongue soon earned multiple gasps from the younger girl. And with every silenced reaction, Viola felt the urge to awaken more. She wanted to taste more of the girl, to hear more of the sounds she made.

The kiss had not started slow, and it did not end slow either. Natsuki inhaled the woman's scent one final time before pushing the porcelain face away from her. She looked at the Viola who had her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful. Almost like a deity vacationing on earth. Slowly and breath-takingly the red irises showed themselves. It held mirth. A sign for Natsuki to understand she had taken the bait yet again.

_Okay Natsuki, scoff now, worship later. Scoff now, worship later. Scoff now…_

''Natsuki missed me.''

But damn she could not scoff.

''Keep telling yourself that.''

Her remark earned her a true smile from Viola, and Natsuki felt her cheeks burn even more if that was any possible. She quickly took a step back, and Viola let her. She slowly moved to the door, implying her leave.

''Yours is a capricious nature. Do you always blow hot and cold like this?'' Viola inquired with sly mirth.

Natsuki looked at the beautiful face once more. The dark blond hair had curled on her shoulders, her lips saturated high against her white skin. She decided she liked Viola best without make-up. She looked so ephemeral, so transparent and lucid at the same time.

''Accept me as I am… Only then can we discover each other.''

Natsuki did not question her words, nor did she wish to hear the possible witty reply. With a quick good night she walked through the door and closed it behind her. She inhaled a deep breath, her back still at the wooden frame. Her fingers trailed up to her lips. A small smile appeared on her lips before her brows crossed in contrast. She closed her eyes and shook her head side-ways.

_So long peace and quiet. So long…_

And she started her descend downstairs, stopping when she reached the balcony on the middle floor. She could see Nao, Yukino, the twins and many others still lying around and having wonderful time. She smiled.

_Maybe you should start accepting some facts._

_Like what?_

_Like the fact that you are thinking of staying. For real._

_Perhaps I should second Suki. Perhaps I will._

_Good. You're learning._

_Shut up._

Viola remained looking at the now closed door. Her hand held her neck while the other reached for the straps of her dress. She smiled, content with herself. Perhaps she had not imagined this version of her return but it was pleasing nonetheless. She blew the candle near her bed stand and let the exquisite silk cotton sheets envelope her body.

Her tongue reached out to her lips to taste what was remaining of the blunette. Unknown to her, kissing Natsuki Kuga would be like burning her tongue completely. Everything thereafter doomed to taste bland…

-.

''Natsuki, go wake V will ya. I don't want her whining about her puffy eyes all day long.'' Nao patted the younger girl on the back with a grin and passed her by to help Mai with the preparations for a new day.

Natsuki had woken up in good spirits this morning. She did not question the reasons of her mood, for she felt light and happy. She didn't even mind nodding to Nao's request and quickly making her way upstairs. She stopped to receive couple good mornings from the newly waking girls and boys. And soon she stood in front of the wooden frame she came to know well. She twisted the old knob and didn't think for a second before walking in.

''Up! Let's go lady, up up up!''

She walked past the black-sheeted bed and quickly approached the windows closed by velvet curtains. She moved the dark curtains and the room was filled with light in an instant. Natsuki twinkled for a moment before her eyes adjusted to the lovely yellow. She turned to wake her Lady mercilessly but the moment her body turned around, it came to a halt.

There she stood unable to take her eyes of the sleeping goddess. Her blond hair was scattered all around the bed, and the woman looked far away from her composed self. Natsuki mused to find the woman's body spread all through the bed in a childish manner, both hands reaching for the opposite ends of the bed. The blunette's head dropped to her left slightly, analyzing the now defenseless woman in front of her. Apparently it took more that just opening the curtains to wake Lady Viola. A small smile appeared on Natsuki's face as she thought of the reasons of her smile.

Viola was like a dream, Natsuki thought. One of those dreams where you wake up with no clue of it but only the remaining feelings… She was taken by this dark, surreal and beautiful seraphic woman and it evoke more than one feeling inside of her. Which was one of her problems. She felt sucked in to a vortex of feelings haunting her every moment. This was one of those moments because she knew her previous feelings of hatred were nowhere to be found.

In fact, the feeling Natsuki Kuga currently felt was…playful.

She slowly approached the bed one step at a time and stopped as her legs touched it. She bent her body and closed her mouth next to Viola's ear.

''Yo. Wake up sleepy head.'' She whispered slowly only to get a small stir as a reply. Natsuki's smile turned into a grin as she took her finger and poked the woman on the sides.

''Yo, I said every tea leaf in the country was burned last night.''

''Huh?''

And that was it. Viola's sleepy head raised with urgency, her eyelids half open. The woman took a moment to understand what was going on. Was that Natsuki? In her room? Right in front of her? And what was it about tea leaves? And why was Natsuki turning red with the passing seconds…

Natsuki stood there blood forcing out of her eyeballs.

_She.. She-I can see through that!_

The mentioned 'that' was Viola's nightdress, which is to say a half transparent fabric that could put any one to an instant comatose.

''Ara, it is Natsuki.'' The woman purred melodically.

''Um. Wake up?''

The blunette stuttered not moving an inch.

Viola by now had wakened, but she absolutely resented to let this perfect moment get away.

''No. Come in here.''

The blond moved to her side just enough for another body to squeeze in. She closed her eyes faking sleep and waited like a lion ready to take down a gazelle.

Natsuki looked at the empty space inside the black sheets, and back at the woman. She did this couple of times before deciding against it. Instead her arms reached to Viola's sides with the aim of shaking the woman to wake up.

But her plan backfired when Viola captured her in one swift motion and pulled the blunette into her arms.

''Much better.''

''Viola-wait! No, let go.''

''Hushh. Keep still.''

And Natsuki did. She locked her eyes on the pastel ceiling, her face red from the excessive blood flow. She did her very best ignoring the arms that held her stiff body.

''You have to wake up.''

''Why?''

''Because Nao said so.''

''Hmm, Nao isn't the boss of me.''

The blunette cursed at the legitimate reason before she smiled when another popped up.

''Because you look ugly when you have puffy eyes.''

And that earned her Viola's now open eyes and raised brow.

''So Natsuki thinks I'm ugly is that it?''

''What no!''

Natsuki once again being the easy bait she is, turned her head to the side and froze when she felt the other woman's breath against her.

''Yet the first thing Natsuki implies is my lack of attractiveness. And so early in the morning too…''

If it weren't for the sly look on Viola's face Natsuki would easily take the bait once again.

''And the first thing you ask for is a boost to your ego. Now will you get up or shall I just inform downstairs of your absence for the breakfast.''

''Ara, no need to inform my absence Na-tsu-ki… They already know.''

''Wha-?''

''I rarely have breakfast so early in the morning. And Nao knows this the best. Thus it brings us to the real reason why you're here…''

''And what's that?'' Natsuki asked with some suspicion. In the back of her mind she take an oath to punish Nao.

''Your next lesson of course. Now, turn around.''

''HUH?'' Natsuki tried to move out of the bed but a firm grip held her. ''Stop it, leggo!''

''Na-tsu-ki…''

All needed was the small whisper and a blow to her ear, and a small 'eek' was heard from the blunette.

''Calm down.'' Viola's grip moved to her arms, as she felt herself sinking back in the bed, her heart beating frantically. Viola kindly turned her around, making her lie with her face sinking into the black pillows. She inhaled the fresh scent of Viola and closed her eyes, finding herself instantly calm and chaotic at the same time.

''Whaareyoudoinhm?'' she muffed through the pillow.

A smirk appeared on Viola's face as she raised her body from the bed and positioned herself sitting right on the blunette's back. She did not intend to answer any more questions from the blunette.

''Ara, we've tried talking but it seems Natsuki learns best by doing.''

''Hol-''

Natsuki's head shot up but it was put down in an instant.

''You'll only make it more enjoyable for me if you resist.''

The voice ringed right next to her ear and she shivered closing both eyes. The black pillow enabled her to drift into a black space, void of the reality.

''No more talking Natsuki. I want you to do a single thing, and that is for you to map my body out. Close those emeralds, for eyes can easily lie as do the mouth and the ear. But never what you feel… Map out what you're feeling with your skin.''

The blond slowly downed her body as she glided inside the bed still on top of the brunette. Natsuki instantly stiffed when she felt her lady's whole body with her whole.

''Inch by inch. Head to toe, I want you to picture it and forever carve into your memory…''

Shit, Natsuki thought to herself. She could feel those perky breasts as they slowly touched and untouched her back. She felt hands slowly moving from her arms to her upper back, to her neck, massaging slowly as they moved. She let out a hollow breath, moisturizing the fabric of her pillow.

Her toes curled, as she knew the slow, soft strokes were a prelude to something much more. She felt Viola raise herself again, her ears perked up to any sound the woman made while her brain visualized it in her black world. The woman was currently straddling her; she could feel those warm inner thighs held her locked. She heard Viola move around, and then…

_Did she just… undressed? Ohmygo-_

''Hnn.'' Came the abrupt reaction from the blunette as felt Viola now lying on top of her-naked.

''Feel your body, with mine. The muscles, the nerves... Feel what it does, like it hows.. Feel the spine of your body and it's bones… and the trembling smoothness that stands between us. There is only one thing that stands between two people, and it is our skin. But it is also the only thing that could make us closer…''

The woman glided downwards as Natsuki could only gulp. The blunette closed her eyes even more forcefully as she could somewhat feel the slow stroke of woman's shocking fuzz of her electric fur.

Viola found herself liking the small thrill of Natsuki under her. It was quite new. She rarely felt the need to touch another's skin and was surprised to like the sensations Natsuki's clothed body created. But wait, clothed?

_Ara…_

It seemed there was another step needed to be taken.

''Can Natsuki strip herself of her shirt?'' she asked with a lovely husky voice. The blond lied down fully, not moving. Her hands moved to grab the blunette's and were surprised when the blunette squeezed her hands back.

''I can't..'' the blunette whispered back, but Viola only smiled due to blunette's fragile tone. The woman knew the younger girl was very much affected by what was going on.

''Will Natsuki face me?'' she slowly lifted herself of the younger's back and moved backwards curling her legs under her. She waited as Natsuki slowly moved to get up.

And then she turned. Both locked their gazes on each other for a minute, but Natsuki broke the gaze to further look at the latter's now naked body.

All logic in Natsuki's brain detonated like the most violent canon bomb in mere seconds. Her eyes moved along the porcelain skin and stopped on the perfect breasts, which stood daringly with the color of fire pink. She could not let herself look below the woman's belly because she was scared she might faint from blood rush.

She looked at the smiling angelic face once again. It seemed Viola did not mind the blunette ogling her body. In fact Natsuki could swear the woman was enjoying it.

_But why wouldn't she… She is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen._

Natsuki's was transfixed by the vision of golden hair framing the pale alabaster like porcelain face like on a doll's or better yet Greek grace. The stunning and captivating translucent ruby eyes slowly crawled towards her. And Natsuki moved slightly back till her back hit the bed frame.

Emeralds never took themselves away from the sly smirk in front of her. She gulped twice, her brain noticing every little detail about the woman. The small and angular nose that sat perfectly above the full luscious lips.

Natsuki felt the need to lick her own lips from the sudden thirst her mouth went through.

''I think I learn better by talking. I swear I do.'' She felt her heart could not go on with what was about to happen, so she decided to try any excuse that came to her mind.

''Ara, is it so.'' Viola slowly moved to straddle the blunette holding her face with both hands and moving it to fix to her eyes. ''The loophole in Natsuki's evasive request is that I teach better by showing.''

Fuck.

Natsuki watched the slow descend of the woman's lips. She closed her eyes expecting the burning touch but it came from a spot she did not expect. Viola couldn't help but kiss the small petite nose that breathed heavily. She moved to the rosy cheeks and took joy in feeling the heated skin of the younger girl.

Emeralds opened once again to see a smile dance about Viola's mouth provocatively. She could not run anymore. And she did not want to either.

So, Natsuki did what she wanted to do all along.

Her slim pale arms snaked around Viola's naked body. And she finally dared touch the woman's bare back.

Viola closed her eyes for a second before whispering back to the woman who knew held her in a fragile fashion.

''Does Natsuki know the meaning of the word dactylion? It is one of my favorites…''

''No.'' the blunette hushed back.

''It means the tip of your middle finger. Funny how human loves to name everything. Isn't it?''

''I guess.'' A confused Natsuki replied. Her hands became bolder and covered more area of the woman's body. She dared not lower her face because she knew she could not take the image of those breasts yet. So she preferred looking and closing more on the creamy neck in front of her.

Viola's arms rose to blunette's arms and her hands dived in to the midnight tresses she had come to enjoy very much.

''They name with good reasons Natsuki. Can you think why?''

''Not when you're on top of me, no.'' the blunette answered honestly and that earned a small giggle from the latter.

''Just imagine where that precise tip on your finger explores… It is the tip that can and will make you whimper, scream, jar and jolt.''

''How?''

And to that Viola grinned like a chesire cat.

''You'll see. Soon…''

''What is the purpose of these educations if you go all mysterious on me? I thought I was to learn.''

That surprised Viola as she moved to look at the blunette's face intriguingly. They had both failed to notice they were actually conversing in a very intimate situation. But converse nonetheless. Viola had intended a quick lesson before breakfast but now she stood realizing she was just enjoying her company.

And her company had just reminded her of her duties. True, she was just to teach this blunette while enjoying herself on the side. But when had her priorities turned around?

''Ara, does Natsuki mean to imply she is ready for more?'' Viola had not meant to tease the girl, it was an honest question actually. But the girl blushed nonetheless.

''No. But that never stopped you. So why stop now?''

Natsuki expected a sly laughter or a blood boiling comment from the woman, but all she get was a silent Viola. Natsuki looked at the naked goddess in her arms, who had her head slightly fall to the left.

''Because I do not want Natsuki to hate it.''

_Why does she look so… But wait a second, maybe this could work. Genius Natsuki!_

''I probably will. But isn't it my inevitable ending? Aren't I to be a plaything for your customers? Isn't woman and men bound to.. explore me to their heart's content with their dactylios or whatever?''

Viola stopped all action, thinking through the truth in blunette's words, and finding her temperature rise slightly with the thought of men and women exploring Natsuki just like she was.

For two minutes Natsuki clearly evidenced Viola thinking. Her eyes looked into the emeralds but they were somewhere else. Viola's thoughts concluded with final realizations.

And Natsuki's faith in being exempt from her inevitable ending died when Viola's thinking face suddenly stoned.

_She can manipulate you. Just now you thought of changing your mind did you not. This girl has power over you. No. She can not have power over you. Never again will I let it happen._

…

_Ara, it was close._

Viola decided Natsuki would be of no important after she got her way with the blunette. It was not right for her to feel anything for the younger girl. Yes, she was intrigued but it would fade away. It had to fade away. And after Viola would be the first to enjoy the girl's moans she would be an asset of the house, not an asset of hers.

''Ara, I believe Natsuki is right.''

Shit, Natsuki thought to herself. For a moment there she had really thought she could get away.

Viola raised her body from the blunette's body with a final small kiss, and took her ephemeral naked body out of the bed. She walked to her wardrobe and turned her head to the helpless blunette on her bed.

She smirked with what she was about to say,

''Tonight Natsuki… Tonight you shall learn it all.''

* * *

REVIEW IF YOU LIKED IT AND MAKE ME HAPPY :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello popcorns! On one not so special day I received a bombardment of lovely reviews that forced me to sit on my laptop and write and here it is... It took some time for me to think of the deeper layers of the story that will reveal in time... :) **

(My dear Gurj; I'm sorry popcorn, I wanted you to Beta Read this chapter so much but it took such a long time that after a while I just wanted to be done with it you know :)

**If you like the chapter don't forget to blow me a kiss in your reviews! My girlfriend is insisting I join her for breakfast now and by insist I mean biting, whining, tickling. Gotta go, love you all! :***

**Thoughts in italic.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

_Previously on Cramoisi..._

Viola raised her body from the blunette's with a final small kiss, and took her ephemeral naked body out of the bed. She walked to the wardrobe and turned her head to the helpless girl on the bed.

She smirked with what she was about to say,

''Tonight Natsuki… Tonight you shall learn it all.''

The blunette visibly gulped as she realized her aims to play with Viola's heartstrings had back-fired.

''Tonight?'' she asked timidly wishing Viola would suddenly remember forgotten plans of some importance.

''Ara, tonight indeed. Who knows maybe Natsuki's preconceived notions of 'all is sin and wrong' may change...'' To emphasize her words Viola dressed herself right in front of the girl in an agonizingly slow manner, and turned her head to check her results before continuing. Mission was accomplished. A blushing head had turned towards the wall.

''Natsuki should have some faith. Remember I am the best in what I do...'' And with that the woman smirked once again, her hands trailing the contour of her body, feeling the white dress she now wore.

''That, for some reason I do not doubt.'' Before the words even left her mouth she stood up and walked out of the room in a rash manner.

It had only been a day and Natsuki's previous equilibrium was in total chaos. As she walked down the steps she realized how she had become so volatile since she came to this house. Her emotions were so extreme, nervous responses so near the surface, so rapid and keen.

_It's as if I'm living in another dimension…_ She thought to herself.

Her heart seemed to beat faster in this house, her steps quicker. Everything she saw was brighter like a deadly flower. She saw outlines more sharply, precisely defined even if they were things not visible to the eye but to mind.

She came to a halt as she reached the sunny garden occupied with couple members of the Cramoisi. But she did not acknowledge them. She was busy with her own mind and body. They were at war after all.

On the top floor of the house Viola stood next to her windows that looked towards the lush garden. Her eyes locked on the stoned navy haired girl as she contemplated various things. The woman then turned towards her drawer and reached to pull out a single letter. It must have been old as the pages were now a saturated yellow. She held it delicately, afraid it might fall into ashes any minute.

'' Viola.'' said a familiar voice right behind her.

She did not avert her eyes from the letter but chose to sit down as she replied,

''Good morning to you too Nao.''

''I have some news.'' The red head curtly replied as she moved towards the grand bed and sat not so comfortably.

As Viola registered the unusual tone of her dear, she put the letter back to it's place and turned towards the red hair with a smile.

''And what news may it be to put such grave emotion on such a lovely face?''

''It's from Russia.'' Was all Nao could say as she saw Viola tense up in seconds, her face turning into a marble stone stuck in time.

''What is it? Say.'' The blond commanded, her hands grabbed the rigid surface of the table and her knuckles lost all color, her face had turned a ghostly white. It was as frightening as a Michelangelo sculpture coming alive and talking back to you.

''Grand Duchess Maria… '' she started but found herself unable to finish. She took a visible gulp and blurted the rest as fast as possible, ''She was killed. It is thought to be Bolshevik secret police. But there is a bigger talk that _he_ is behind this.''

Nao watched as the woman in front of her shook visibly. She moved to raise and to reach when she thought Viola was about to fall to the ground. But her movement halted mid way when Viola abruptly held herself together and turned her back to the red head with a single hand motioning her friend to stay where she was.

''And Alexei? Alexandra? …Olga? …Anastacia?'' she paused for a second before continuing ''..The Tsar?'' it was a question most timidly asked, as she was afraid of the answers she was to get. Nao stayed silent enough to give Viola the bad news, and this exact silence crashed Viola's last stance as the woman fell down to her knees like rock and started swinging back and forth.

''Viola!'' Nao quickly rushed to her Lady. Her arms automatically surrounded the woman in a tight embrace.

A single sob came out and broke Nao's heart.

A second and third followed. Viola tried holding them back but tears in the company of sobs forced their way out to the surface. The beautiful body Nao held in her arms started to shake. And with every sob those mild shakes turned into powerful trembles.

''I know V. I know… But some say Anastacia has ran away. I swear V! I had Mikoto beat the men and they said Bolsheviks were at craze because they can't find Alexei or Anastacia! We have to move before he does!''

The trembles visibly died as Nao continued.

''You know how cunning that son of a gun can be! But I bet one of us took Alexi and Ani and found a way to escape. We have to believe they did… ''

A hand grabbed Nao's so tight that the red head couldn't hold back a wince.

''Yes. Yes they would. What of the Mad Monk's boy?''

''No news. Disappeared into thin air.''

''As expected of him.''

And when Viola raised her head Nao was surprised to see that the only remains of Viola's outbreak were the slightly pinkish eyes. She raised her body slowly and adjusted her dress as Nao let go of her and took a step back amazed by the sudden change in her lady. Amazed and intrigued all together because the façade Viola held at the moment only meant war. And Nao recognized that face to be very deadly.

''What would you have me do?'' she asked now with a serious tone.

''Has Yukino heard of the news?''

''Yes.''

''I see. Then take her with you. Her connections have proved to be most unconventional yet most trust worthy. Learn of this gossip more and come back to me at once. ''

''Yes my lady.'' With a nod Nao turned to leave quickly but stopped at the doorway. ''Viola?''

''Yes?'' the woman answered now once again seated at her wooden chair deep in thought.

''What is to become of us?'' Nao asked hoping for a dust of ease.

''Do not worry. We shall survive as we always do.'' Viola turned her head to the woman at the door, her eyes now a darker shade of crimson. ''Alexei will try to find a channel of communication if he already has not. Find it. We were erased for a reason and the most unfortunate circumstance has happened. We have to act.''

''Yes Viola.'' And the girl left closing the door behind her. She started her descend downstairs but came to a halt when she saw a certain blunette make her way upstairs with a determined face. She held her place and grabbed the girl as she was about to pass her.

''Where do you think you're going?'' the red head asked without an ounce of tolerance in her voice.

Natsuki was taken aback for a second but her brows knitted to their original position as she declared, ''To see her. Do you have a problem with that?''

''Yes. Right now is not the time for your childish games. Go downstairs and help someone.'' Natsuki tried to free her arm of the strong hold but failed miserably when the pressure increased with Nao's next words. ''I said now girl!''

For a moment Natsuki stood frozen. She had never received such an attitude from the red head before. Her resolution fell into her curiosity, ''What's going on?'' she asked in puzzlement, aware of the fact that _something was going on_.

''Nothing.'' It was unsatisfactory but Nao did not give a damn. ''Just do as I tell you and do not bother Viola until I say you can.''

''What the hell, you can't tell me what to do!'' Natsuki rose in another riot but this time Nao smirked uncharacteristically.

''Oh? Do you want your delicate precious cherry to be popped Virgin Mary? '' Nao dug her nails into the arm she was holding and pulled the blunette closer as she whispered her next words with emphasize. ''Do you wish it so bad to feel Viola inside of you? For her to crumble your every wall and to be betrayed by your own screams?'' Natsuki stopped all protest and stood motionless right next to the red head.

''Because believe me when I say pretty thing, that is exactly what will happen the moment you walk into that door. She will not wait for you nor will she hear your protests. Because she will know after the tenth minute you will only scream _more_.''

With the last word dripped in poison, Natsuki yanked back her arm and turned to descend downstairs. Nao stood where she was, contemplating on her actions. Yes, she had crossed the line. And the fact is she did like the blunette very much. Something with that girl put a smile on Nao's face and it was not because the girl had saved her some time ago. It was for the fact that the girl was absolutely indecipherable in her plain simplicity. Nao had noticed the small changes in Viola whenever the girl was around and was in fact very happy about it.

_But not today…_ She thought. Today Viola didn't need any childish games. Today what Viola need was her mind and her mind only. Nao knew of the complicated clockwork of the woman's intellect and they needed it. Needed it bad.

With the disappearance of Natsuki appeared Yukino. Nao did not need to utter another word as they proceeded to the entrance door and vanished into the desolate street.

-:-

Viola had always thought her to be one of the Renaissance angels. Light brown hair that would dance in the slightest wind, her slender frame stood in proof of her noble blood and the large blue eyes that were known in the family as ''Marie's saucers.'' How many times had their French tutor Pierre Gilliard took time to compliment the soft gentle look those eyes conveyed she did not remember. Hadn't uncle Vladimir nicknamed her ''The Amiable Baby'' because of her good nature?

And wasn't it her that always strayed that beautiful sheep off her way…?

The blond woman smiled as her mind drifted off to a single day forgotten in the past.

They were having their bath as usual. Women holding their arms up high to delicately swipe off the non-existent dirt from their skins. Maria was singing while _she_ was working up a childish corrupted plan in her mind.

''Mari?'' she whispered excitedly making sure the close by maids wouldn't hear.

''Hmm?'' came the humming response as the young princess stopped her melody.

''I dare you.'' the blond imp giggled to her best friend.

The young queen pouted aware of what was coming next. ''Not again Shizuru! Mama is already angry at Ani and I know it was all your plans.'' she whined hoping to reach the sympathy in her friend.

But in return her blond friend only held her chin up and continued in a nonchalant manner, ''Ara, I only wished to help. I didn't know you wished for Alexei and Ani to ban you from their games forever…'' The blond imp opened one eye to check on the young princess and a cute yet devilish grin appeared as she saw her friend's resolution crumble.

''Shiizuruu.'' The young girl whined once again before giving up. Her small arms crossed over chest and her eyes dimmed to a narrow line, ''You are the devil reincarnate. What did you had in mind?'' the princess asked after some silence and it was all Shizuru waited for as she scooted next to her friend for secrecy.

''Margarette is busy making that poor woman deaf with the Dreyfus Affair again.'' She stopped to mimic their Irish nurse and the princess giggled at the acute reenactment of her friend. ''So how about we make a run for it!'' she exclaimed with enthusiast her hand raising high into the grand ceiling. The maids had already left the two girls alone with their nurse to go and bring new set of clothes.

''Run for it? But Shizuru we are naked!'' the princess replied in utter shock, her rosy cheeks burning.

''Ara, we are indeed!''

''No.''

Little Shizuru pouted when she didn't receive the response she expected. ''Come on… It would be.. umm what's the.. word-wicked fun!'' she exclaimed once again and her friend shushed her afraid that their nurse's attention would shift onto them. Shizuru giggled and lowered her voice as her small hands reached for her friend.

''I do not know where you learn these words for I know Pierre is not the cause of it. I suspect my brother. Am I right?'' the princess inquired with a raised brow and the younger only chose to nod. She knew of the princess' weakness and it was her sisters and brother that held reluctance in accepting Maria into their games but seemed more than enthusiastic to have Shizuru in what ever they planned.

Finally the young princess gave a out a sigh and turned to her friend with a smile,

''How far can we make it do you think?'' she asked mirroring her friends devilish grin.

''We can't know until we try princess…''

And so the both girls tried sneaking out of the baths. Slowly and silently they approached the door to not alert their nurse and when they reached the door they made a run for it.

It was the happiest moment of little Shizuru's life as she held her best friend's hand and ran naked feeling the liberating wind on their small naked bodies. They laughed out loud as they passed shocked maids and butlers until a strong hold captured them with a matching laugh.

''My my, what do we have here!''

Busted they were… But that did not stop their giggles for they had been captured by none other than Grand Duchess Olga, in other words; auntie Olga whom always held sympathy for harmless fun.

Aunt Olga walked back to the baths carrying two blond naked children, and whole three of them started laughing when they found the Irish nurse still babbling about the Dreyfus Affair.

''Now all makes sense…'' was aunt Olga's final words on the matter.

Thus she named her Putti , the little angels of Renaissance, while she herself was none other than Salai… _the little devil._

And when that night Shizuru encouraged her best friend to steal some biscuit's from her mother's tea table, the governess Alexandra had suggested Maria to be punished by going to bed early. However it was Nicholas that objected. Shizuru loved the Tsar who always had time to entertain his kids and interestingly Shizuru, who was not of the crown family but acknowledged as a crown jewel by the Tsar just the same. She remembered Nicholas' humorous tone as he said, ''No punishment is necessary Alexandra. Frankly I was always afraid of the wings growing. I am glad to see she is only a human child.'' Maria's love for her father had always been known as she ran up to her papa's arms and the handsome man picked her up to a strong hold.

Shizuru had stayed behind but was awarded with a secret wink by the Tsar reserved only and only to her.

No wonder they had named Nicholas as Saint Nicholas the Passion Bearer…

But not everything was what it seemed.

As little Shizuru slowly grew up to be an exceptional young lady, she became aware why they lived with the Romanovs. She had lost her mother due to an illness long ago when she was still a little girl, and the only affections she had received was from the Romanovs as her father was a great General and a tactician with lack of affections or emotions. Shizuru knew her father was Nicholas' right arm in building the great empire they lived in. But in time, as she mastered herself in the arts of war and politics, she realized her family was not to be mentioned with such grandeur in the generations to follow.

After all it was his father that was responsible for Khodynka Tragedy, Bloody Sunday and for most of the anti-semitic pogroms…

A part of Shizuru had remained stoic when news of her father's death arrived at the palace gates. She had cried of course but not as much as a loving daughter would. In fact a keen observer would say she shed less tears than the crown family…

And the only reason she had shed those few tears was because she had come to doubt what her future role would behold.

It was a beautiful Sunday when Nicholas had asked for Shizuru's presence. He had been watching the young girl with awe, internally wishing she were his own daughter. There was too much promise for Shizuru. She was a greater general than Alexei, she was more queen than Olga, Tatiana, Maria or Anastacia combined. Nicholas watched as the once mischievous little girl slowly transformed into a hypnotizing beautiful and dangerously intelligent young woman.

To Nicholas, she held her mother's Japanese origin only in character. The patience she seemed to hold that would crack even the sturdiest rock in a competition, the grace of a lilac, and the sweet tone of her voice were all her mother. Her mother after all, Nicholas believed, to be the most beautiful woman that walked on earth. Pity Nicholas always thought, that she was given to such a man like Vladimir. If only she would have submitted herself to Orthodox religion, Nicholas wouldn't bat an eyelash to make the woman her own. But wasn't it also the woman's crazy determination that put her so highly on Nicholas' eyes.

''Beautiful day is it not Shizuru?'' he asked with warmth as his grand body basked under the sunlight.

The blond girl slowly approached her remaining father figure and touched the elegant steel rails of the balcony standing right next to him with a smile on her face,

''Indeed it is uncle.'' She waited for the man to reveal her calling to his presence, and the man complied sensing this.

''I realized we have not had the time to converse much lately.''

''Uncle is busy. One could not reign an empire if he stopped to converse with everyone.'' The girl replied wisely and received a gentle laugh in return.

''Oh, Shizuru I did miss talking with you,'' He then turned to the girl and asked in a more serious manner, ''How has the palace been in my absence?'' he inquired.

The girl hesitated in her answer and Nicholas noticed it immediately. He raised his hand to young girl's chin and made her gaze into his eyes where he knew Shizuru would not dare lie. ''Tell me the truth child. My heart is not at rest lately… That Rasputin, what do you make of him?''

The girl looked back with caution but her widened irises had already gave her out.

''In truth?'' she asked once again to confirm.

''Yes and always…'' The man replied.

''I believe him to be a Mad Monk uncle.''

Nicholas saw the distress in the young girl and if there was something that uneased Shizuru, that meant there was a problem at his hands.

''Go on..'' he encouraged the little girl but let her chin go to give her some space.

''I think he has too much influence over the Queen. It is true that he seems to hold the cure for Alexei, but I do not know. I sense something evil in him.'' The girl continued as her gaze turned to the lavish gardens in front of them.

The ruler remained silent and only gave out little nods. Indeed, he had been suspecting the same thing but his wife had pledged a blind oath to the medicine man and the last thing the Tsar wanted was to have his wife against him. And the most dreadful part was that if a situation like that were to happen, he knew he would fail and the monk would win. Thus for some time he had been acting favorable towards the interesting threat in his palace.

His brows knitted, as he did not know what to do for the first time in his life. Rasputin was gradually becoming a bigger threat but he was also a need if he wanted his son to be a healthy successor. A dilemma indeed…

''You are a child of mine, so I have to ask Shizuru… Has he made a move against you?'' he asked slowly. After all, the Tsar had also heard of the man's reputation inside the palace, and very much dreaded the answer.

''He believes I hold deep affections for him for that is what I would like him to believe uncle. But he also knows that I am like a daughter to you, so he does not dare.'' She replied in whisper.

''You are my daughter, and you are much too wise for your age...'' Said the man, once again turning towards the young woman who turned as well.

''I know I am not to be your daughter's company for all my life uncle.'' The girl stated which took the handsome Tsar by surprise. The man turned abruptly and gazed into the hypnotic crimson. She held determination in her eyes and the man knew that the day had come. That he could no longer sit and wait for Shizuru to mature, that for his luck the girl already had pre-matured. Just as he needed…

Tsar's silence had only proved Shizuru's suspicions. Today she wanted to learn everything.

''I understood this when my father looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. It was the only emotion he ever showed. He never touched me nor did he ever smile at me but he did drown in sorrow whenever you, uncle, would hug me or hold me. And the only time he stroked my hair was when he left only to come back dead. I knew then that he was to die.''

The man stood, his eyes suddenly turning matte and his face stoic as he gestured for the girl to continue with a half nod.

''I thought it was my father's wish to be educated in the arts of war, politics and… other unconventional subjects. But it was you uncle, was it not?'' she inquired and the man was surprised to find no evidence of shock on the young girl. He smiled. Shizuru had become perfect.

''Your father only wished for you to live the life of an ordinary girl.'' He answered honestly.

''But somewhere in between you opened your plans concerning me to him did you not? Now I wish to hear those plans uncle.''

''Too wise… Too beautiful you are…'' he said with a dreamy whisper.

''Just as uncle wished me to be.'' Came the automatic answer, which took the Tsar out of his reverie.

''Indeed I have. Indeed. . .What I utter today will only be uttered once Shizuru and only uttered so you make sense of my future actions.'' The man said in grave tone as he signaled the girl to follow him into his studies. The young girl followed him with only a nod, following with timid steps, not intending to break his words as she grasped the crucial meaning of them.

''My father had always favored me for one thing and one thing only. That I can foresee the future...'' He gestured for the seat in front of him as he made himself comfortable on his own couch. ''And grave it is that what I see and what I want are different for the future of Russia. I grew up with Vladimir, your father, as he was assigned to me in the childhood. Together we would make plans and draw on the maps almost every night fantasizing the Great Russian Empire.'' He reached for the cognac he always favored and took out two glasses out of the rococo style cupboard.

He put one empty glass in front of the young woman as he continued, ''It was a dream thought over for years. Years to master and to foresee every possible wrong move beforehand.'' He poured the dark orange liquid on both glasses and walked back to his seat. Shizuru had remained from the glass for the time being, the action spoke much more volumes than any word.

''And what we came to realize is that one can not reign an empire sitting inside one's palace. We had to have a network Shizuru. A network of only the finest men and women who would dedicate their lives solely to the greater of the empire and if it is necessary give their lives.''

Shizuru only hummed in affirmation as she started to etch the words in her mind to remember them always, word for word for the coming days.

''The success of our empire is founded solely on these handful of people all around the world. For the moment I can not enclose these people to you but in time you shall learn everything my girl.'' His hand reached for his grand beard and stroked it slowly as he thought about his next words.

''What is it that uncle wishes of me?'' the girl asked in a serious tone, which only made the Tsar smile with sadness.

''You Shizuru… You came as the biggest surprise. In a way your intelligence and beauty became the architect of your demise and perhaps if my calculations go right, the savior of this empire.''

That had startled the young woman as she took her eyes off the Tsar and diverted them onto the ground. They were big words uttered with grave seriousness and Shizuru knew Tsar would never exaggerate anything.

''You see, you are my golden girl Shizuru. And the education you have been receiving, and will continue receive, has been to create _the irresistible._'' The man said his eyes burning into the woman in front of him.

''I-irresistible…? I do not understand uncle.''

''In one word irresistible Shizuru. Just that. You are my secret weapon, and when the time will come no one will stand against you. No one… No one could. Man or men…''

''Lady Viola?''

The Lady of the house jumped slightly letting go of the picture she was holding for the past two hours.

''You called for me?'' Mikoto asked ready to do whatever her lady may ask of her.

''Ara, indeed I have. I wish for you to run to the city. I want all my politicians to converse their mind in Cramoisi tonight. It is uttermost importance that Mikoto succeeds.'' She smiled softly but her demeanor said other wise.

No other word was necessary as Mikoto gave a curt nod and proceeded to walk outside.

Viola turned back to the picture and let her thumb stroke all the faces tenderly, especially of Maria's. Then her eyes locked on the handsome Tsar as she muttered,

''For a man whose pride was to see the future, I can not imagine the shock you held when they came to destroy you uncle… Or perhaps you were not surprised?'' A sickened smirk appeared on the blond woman and disappeared as soon Viola saw her reflection on the mirror. She once again turned to the picture in her hands, ''Farewell uncle… Now I am complete, with nothing ever holding power over me… Just like you wished.'' She put the picture inside a little box that occupied several pictures and papers.

''But the plans have changed.''

With the final word she left her room to get ready for the night.

-:-

At first everyone seemed to avoid her. Yukino, Nao and Mikoto were apparently gone. Mai, after receiving instructions from Lady Viola, had dismissed her out of the kitchen. The girls and boys had retreated to their rooms to get ready for the night. The house seemed almost silent with the exception of the buzzings and hummings coming from the kitchen. Not knowing what to do, Natsuki found herself in the cellar. A place that reminded her of home... The air in the cellar was dry as it should be Natsuki noted. She walked past many wine bottles examining them one by one. Each and every one of the dusty bottles took her back to home, to a time when her heart was filled with warmth and security.

She halted in front of a bottle. She picked it up and a smile made its way. She wiped the dust of the simple label and sat down on the ground, holding the liquid filled bottle onto her chest.

_Who would have thought. . . To find home, in a dusty cellar in the back streets of Paris. And look Ma, it's your favorite year. Huh. Paps would have killed me if he caught me drinking this. _

_But then again that bastard would have been too drunk to notice it. Oh he would see doubles and beat me twice as hard! Hmm. That's more like the paps I grew up with. Nice thing you never got to know him Ma. But then again, if you hadn't go… whatever._

She shrugged and picked up the knife she had taken with her from the kitchen. Tonight was the inevitable after all. She decided a good wine, her family's wine, was pretty fit for the situation. She opened the bottle without much struggle and raised the bottle in the air.

''I drink to you paps! Thank you for being the son of a bitch you are!'' she merrily brought the tip of the bottle onto her lips and drank like she was in the middle of Sahara, like her thirst could wash away everything.

In short time she had emptied the bottle, but her knew found drunkenness urged her to open a second one and she did. Although Natsuki thought she was deep in her thoughts she was not so. In fact, she was saying out loud whatever that was in her mind. The little echo of the cellar only made Natsuki believe that her brain did not occupy so much room in her head. That her head was a big empty box. That perhaps she was a dim wit, her brain size competing with one of a bird's.

She remembered... Remembered a time when she held a similar bottle in her hands, dying the aqua color of their small pool as her body lied in the bottom. Propelling herself with the heavy, slow steps of someone in a dream as she imagined her own death.

Suicide!

And so young, so lovely...

She wondered if people would have talked much about it. After all, it wasn't everyday that a fifteen year old girl did herself in...

She could hold her breath no longer.

Imagining her own dissapearance from the world gave her a certain satisfaction- but what would it accomplish? True, her life had reached a point of unbearable monotony of cruelty, and she would do anything to snap that pattern, anything that wasn't stupid.

But suicide would be stupid, she decided. Of course, her mother would be insane with despair even from her grave. And who knows maybe just a tad a bit her father too. There was a satisfying element of revenge in that.

All the abuse she had suffered...

She heard a noise from the outside. In need of oxygen her legs disobeyed her to reach the surface.

''Was today the fermentation day and I had no knowledge? Cuz I'm pretty sure you're supposed to crush the grapes in the treading vat not your pool Kuga...''

The blunette took a huge gulp of air. ''-Aly? What?''

''Ara ara, I see Natsuki in deep thoughts..''

Natsuki jumped back to reality when the tone of the voice changed drastically to an elegant unfamiliar accent.

''Viola!'' she tried to squeeze her eyes to focus but all seemed tad a bit blurry.

''What is Natsuki doing in the cellar? Besides draining my wine collection of course.'' The woman in front of her seated form asked with a raised brow and a small smirk.

''Draining away.. Just like you said. Clever woman you are Viola.'' She grinned. Her mother was right to favor this wine Natsuki thought. It made people happy.

''Ara, am I so. And what was my precious Natsuki babbling previously?''

Natsuki didn't protest the added adjective to her name and only shrugged in her response.

''Hmf. I am no one special. Just a common girl with common thoughts.''

Viola eyed the girl's drunkard state. Today also had it's toll on her so she decided to humor herself next to the little cellar mouse she had found.

''Common?'' she repeated, knowing full well she did not need to ask any questions, that the girl would unravel by herself.

This was an opportunity Viola did not dare miss.

''Common! Common is as common does.'' The girl extended the bottle to the Lady of the house as she continued ''I've led a common life. There are no monuments dedicated to me, no novels inspired of me, and definitely no paintings that only exaggerate my bust!'' the blunette exclaimed, mentioning one occasion where Viola was depicted by a famous brush.

''Ara-''

''Hush. But in one respect, I've succeeded as gloriously as anyone who ever lived.'' She stopped only a second before exclaiming the crucial words, ''Anyone but you!'' To emphasize her target, she raised her initial finger towards the blond woman in accusation.

Viola had taken small sips of the wine, surprised that it tasted so… She honestly did not know. It was just perfect for the moment. The little comment on her bust size had made her leer while the unidentified accusation only made her realize the close proximity between them.

She had seated herself right in front the blunette, crouching to blunette's height, taking seiza position. A delicate finger had just raised and touched her chest, catching her off guarded.

''And what may that be that I have failed so miserably?''

''I…'' the blunette paused a second as all strains of logic visibly disappeared, ''I've loved another with all my heart and soul.'' She stopped to raise her head. Her green eyes, which could fix upon one with the intent and impenetrable gaze of a fox.

Hypnotized, Viola stood without uttering a word.

''But you can't. Haha!'' the blunette laughed the next second. Clearly showing the bipolarity of a newly alcoholic.

''You lack both them! I loved not a flesh like you, but a person. You… You love, nooo wait! -you desire and conquer flesh! Just like how papa loved to crack those seashells and suck them dry… '' The blunette continued as Viola remained seated, unable to say anything to stop the girl in front of her.

''You… You and papa. You are the same.'' Natsuki's arms snaked around her own as her voice gradually went down to almost a whisper. Although her face did not show, Viola was shocked to see the brunette shrink back to a six year old. It was obvious that the girl had no loving father. And to be compared with…

To be acknowledged same with him…

''You know I tried to die, but he won't let me'' she looked at the ceiling with accusatory eyes. They were meant for God.

Previous words echoed in viola's mind, as drunkard as they maybe, those words had hit home. It was funny to be told the truth in the unknown corners of Paris, in a cellar of dusty bottles.

True she did not know how to love.

True she only conquered, rather than to build or invest in anything in her life…

Life was funny indeed.

''Well, Natsuki can't have everything…'' Viola said in the company of a sad smile that went unnoticed by the blunette. ''It's a lovely day outside. Let's take a walk.''

''I don't think so.'' Came the childish resistance.

''Well, we've got to get Natsuki out of here.'' The woman tried to reason, while closing near the girl with caution.

''Who says?'' the girl asked, her eyes closing and opening from time to time.

''I do.''

''And who are you?'' the girl asked once again. She looked up to the beautiful woman in front of her, as if to see her for the first time.

Had angels descended from heaven?

''I am as Natsuki puts; a woman incapable of loving another just for who they are. A woman with no heart or soul...'' The tone was neither hurting nor angry. It was as if stating the most obvious fact in the world.

''You? Peff. Impossible! You are too pretty to be that empty.'' Natsuki never saw the unexpected blush rising on her lady's cheeks nor did she realize that the woman's face had come right in front of hers.

''Ara… Natsuki thinks I'm pretty?'' Viola whispered, genuinely happy with the little comment.

''You are beautiful.'' Natsuki whispered as her emerald eyes discovered crimson for the first time. ''But in a way forest fire is beautiful…'' she continued. Her eyes had a hard time keeping them open.

''Forest fire..?''

No one had ever described her this mysteriously. The small smile kept its place as Viola's hand came up to hold her chin. This young creature sure kept her interested.

''Yea, forest fire. Something to be admired from a distance… not up close.'' She mimicked the small smile right in front of her as her head tilted to the side literally admiring the woman in front of her.

Viola slowly descended her lips and stopped only an inch away from the still ones in front of her.

''And what happens if one decides no longer to stay distant?'' with Natsuki's words she had realized their own proximity and something inside of her didn't wish to be so close yet so distant from those now red lips.

She reached only a bit more and captured them in a chaste, small kiss tasting the remains of the wine combined with Natsuki's own. She didn't withdraw her face but kept still, both of them feeling each other's breath.

''You get burned.''

A final mutter and the blunette's head fell down to her lady's shoulder.

''Ara…'' Viola gave out a silent laugh, as this was the position she least expected. She smiled as her hands cupped the little head on her shoulder and lifted it slowly.

Such beautiful youth her hands were holding. Such vulnerability… She moved couple strands of midnight blue hair away from the milky face, towards hers. What she inhaled was so different from what she was seeing. Natsuki smelled of nature even in a dirty city like Paris. She smelled of wilderness, and of danger. Any sentient creature would have the good sense of keeping away from danger. But not Viola. Especially when danger came in such a sumptuous form...

-:-

''What happened to me?''

''Natsuki passed out. After draining my favorite wine of course.''

''O-oh.. Yea, sorry. Wait! Why the hell am I naked?''

''Natsuki didn't have a good sleep. Do nightmares haunt Natsuki often?''

''You didn't answer my question. I asked why the hell I am naked!''

''Mai had to towel you with cold water. It helped you calm down. Though if I knew Natsuki wished her exposed form to be due to something else, I would have surely complied to her wish.''

''Oh sure you wish! I still have my suspicions, I'm watching you Viola!''

A half naked form covered with black sheets moved uneasily inside the bed. Viola had her back turned to the blunette obviously avoiding the Kuga whine. But the last word from Natsuki resulted in the lady of the house turning with a wicked smile.

''Ara ara, I'm flattered. It was my secret yearn to have Natsuki watch me… _all the time._''

Here had came the red hue Viola tried to accomplish. It was there, full force… as expected.

''Shut up. You swear you didn't touch me?'' Emerald irises focused on crimson with determination and doubt, but Viola averted her eyes after looking towards the ceiling in annoyance.

''We took care of Natsuki. You were disturbed so we helped. We are a family. We take care of each other.'' But Viola's words were cut short by the now half dressed blunette.

''You're born into a family. You do not join them like you do the army. And you sure as hell do not expect a family member to sell her body. I am not your or anyone else's family. My family is long dead.''

''Perhaps… So what Natsuki means to say is she does not care for anyone in this house?''

Natsuki fidgeted. How did this woman always found a way to turn her words against her was a skill indeed. Her hand grabbed the sheets under her, playing with the texture unconsciously.

''I… didn't mean like that.''

''She would not try to save us all if this building were to catch fire?'' Viola lightly asked while moving around the room. Emeralds followed the stunning form, like a cat to a mouse.

''Idiot! It doesn't matter who they are, I would try and save anyone if… if in a situation like that! Except for you of course.''

Natsuki knew she was being childish. But right now she did not care. Viola's light mood irritated her while she was in the woman's bed half naked. She looked around to find her trousers but failed to find it.

Viola did not react to the blunette's infantile discrimination.

''I accept the sentiments.'' Was all she said, before she turned to the blunette as if contemplating something. ''Then may ask one more question?''

Natsuki rolled her eyes and let her body drop back to bed.

''Like you need my permission.'' She murmured.

''Ara, so true. So, if a person from this house were to come to you in tears, clearly troubled with a problem would you not listen? Or if they wished to have Natsuki's doubtingly pleasurably company would you not dine with them? Do you not wish to keep them safe at all times? Mostly, do you not worry when they worry? Or sadden when they are? Can you remain stoic when they genuinely ring your ears with their own?'' The list seemed to go on, and pissed Natsuki with every word. Viola's face changed into a more serious one as her body halted right in front of the bed.

''Tell me Natsuki, did you not come to respect the people in this house on your own pace?''

''That's whole a lot question than one.'' She averted her gaze from the crimson as her arms closed over her chest.

_Don't answer this. She is playing her mind games again. And knowing you, you'll take the bait in the next minute or so. Hack, may be I do like the people here but come on she is saying we're a family!_

''Yet the answer is the same is it not?'' Viola pressured with a low voice still not moving from her place.

''It is still not the definition of a family.''

''And thank heavens it is not.'' Just like that Viola turned away and walked to her mirror on top of her dresser. Her hands reached for the Indian ink Tomoe had brought some time ago. Her steady hands slowly stroked the black ink on her eyelids. She could see the puzzled face of her blunette from the reflection.

''Is it me or are you contradicting yourself?'' the said blunette asked.

''Family has power over us. It has the power to deem you of your freedom. Of your character, of your choices in life. '' Viola explained as if stating the most abundant fact in the world.

''How is it different from what you are trying to do since I came here?''

''Natsuki can leave whenever she wants. There are no guards in this house if she has not noticed before? We have certain ways and rules but we do not have power over each other.''

''You have power. You make people do whatever you want them to!'' Natsuki raised in fury but fell back the next second, very aware of her half clothing.

''No. I am appointed to power. And I do not make them. There are no lashes waiting if you wish not to obey. Here, you have to right to disagree and the right to disobey, and since this is a house of love.. any disagreement is regarded with utter care and delicacy.'' She gave an impish wink with her newly featured eyes.

''Then regard my disagreement as well.''

''And what may that be?'' She knew very well that the blunette would play the broken record all over again, but she did not care. She liked Natsuki most when the blunette challenged her very core.

''I do not wish to sell my body.''

''Noted, thought over.. and I'm afraid nothing I can do.''

The answer had come way to casual for Natsuki's liking. She felt her body boil like every time it did whenever she was around this blond demon. Her control slipped all too sudden, and her next words left her mouth without much thought.

''All this family talk is bullshit! You are a tyrant of a whore house so stop painting a pleasing picture! You're all whores selling your body for a dime!''

Natsuki's eyes widened the second she finished yelling. Viola had turned abruptly towards the bed. In seconds she was a foot away from the blunette, her gaze burning an eternal fire.

''Not every family is a merry group of people happily chatting in their dinner table. Not everyone chooses the path they wish to lead. There is such a thing called unfair fate. Do not be the gullible idealist!'' Viola's hands reached for a powerful grip on the blunette's shirt. She pulled the girl closer to her face and did not let go.

''Natsuki was sold to this house, like almost all the members in this house. We were all born from a mother's belly, yet we ended up here. But we do what we can do to be there for each other. We do what is necessary to survive! I will not take it kindly if Natsuki ever decides to badmouth anyone living under my roof. Mark my words ki-''

''I'm sorry.''

It had come so haste that Viola stopped. She looked at the girl quizzically but did not let her go, all too soon becoming aware of the blunette's breath on her face.

''I am. I did not mean to say those words. I do like the people of Cramoisi. It's you… You make me say things I do not wish to.'' Natsuki murmured in a fragile tone, not trying to break away from the hold.

''I?'' Viola breathed out, her mind drifting off subject.

''You.. I get angry when I'm with you.'' Natsuki's cheek colored into a beautiful hue of red.

_Why am I saying these..? It's just-_

''Is that the only emotion you feel when we're together?'' Viola brought Natsuki back from her thoughts. The hand grabbing Natsuki's body moved towards the blunette's neck, slowly making it's way to the porcelain face. It lifted the chin up so that emerald could meet crimson once again.

''I… no.''

_Just say it and be done.._

Natsuki took a deep breath to voice out the remaining,

''I also panic, get frustrated, and be extremely furious.'' She finished in one breath. Viola descended her face closer but Natsuki did not move. She closed her eyes and waited for whatever was to happen. She felt Viola's breath and inhaled her enthralling scent. The said breathing winded through her cheek and stopped near her ear.

''So in other words, you get nervous and fear me because you think you can be defeated by me, thus feeling fiery and passionate which results in a behavior opposite of what you wished.''

Perhaps that was a bit too much, Viola thought with a smirk.

A pair of emerald shot open and a midnight head moved back abruptly,

'' Wha-_those are not what I said! _''

Viola wanted to push further. A single knee raised itself and moved on top of the bed sheet, right in between two undercover leg. With small effort the blond goddess raised herself, her hands resting on the blunette's shoulders for mock balance.

She was charming her way with her smile. ''They are the synonyms of the words you preferred to choose.''

It was astonishing really. Any other person would have melted half way, but this girl…

_Ara, it seems with this girl everything I do has the adverse effect. Those clashing brows, that serious face.. She just might be the most intriguing creature you've yet to encounter Shizuru._

''Yea and I choose those and not their synonyms for a reason.'' Blunette replied without moving an inch of her body.

''Exactly. Because Natsuki wishes not to express her true feelings towards me.''

''You wish to learn my true feeling towards you? I would rather be sent to hell this instance rather then to be with you. There, as true as it can be.'' Natsuki turned her head away from the vision in front of her. Why? Simple. It infuriated her! Her logic seemed to fail down whenever the woman came close, and lately she had been finding herself close to the blond all the time…

A hand pulled her head back from her hair and whispered into her ear. Goosebumps appeared on Natsuki's milky flesh.

''Watch what you say young one. I've been to hell, you've only heard about it. And believe me when I say it is an unpleasant place.''

''Ugh.''

Just like that the weight on the bed was gone as well as the hand pulling on Natsuki.

''Onto our next topic. I need Natsuki to do something for me tonight.''

''I didn't think there was anything left you could ask from me. What is it now?''

It was funny how they were charged and released at a full tilt. Neither of them had noticed but both had grown accustomed to other's rise and falls, and perhaps even enjoyed. It was the only explanation to why Natsuki Kuga still remained inside her lady's bed.

''The ambassador of the Ottomans is to come here tonight. I wish Natsuki to entertain him with her charming presence.''

''Oh Jesus no.. And now I am stuck with a brainless palace smug.'' The young woman threw her body back inside the comfortable bed. Her gaze fixated on the ceiling while her ears enjoyed the melodic voice coming from the other end of the room.

''Actually I thought Natsuki might get along. I heard the ambassador to be the adventurous type who loves to hunt and hike…''

A third viewer would have described the moment as two women taking pleasure in each other's company. And perhaps one would dare say there was more than just friendship. The lady of the house busied herself with her jewelry all the while her prior attention lied in the blunette in her bed. The said blunette on the other hand, had spread along the bed. She was busy curling and unfolding parts of her body from her neck to toes. She had even entombed her face on Viola's pillow in between their conversation without either party's notice.

''Okay so perhaps he is not a complete moron. I'll do it. You'll make me anyways. I'm going downstairs.'' Her long slender arms reached for the pants that she had spotted a minute ago.

''Wait.''

And Natsuki did, for a second. She halted midway and turned towards her lady waiting for a reason. Awkwardly none came. Natsuki eyed the woman tilting her head to the side just like a puppy but there was no clear answer from the crimson. To Natsuki, Viola seemed hesitant which only intrigued the emerald beauty.

''What is it?'' she asked. Disregarding her lady's previous instruct, she put on her pants inside the covers and raised herself out of the bed with a quick jump. She walked towards the door, but that also meant walking right in front of Viola.

''If he advances in a way you… if you do not feel comfortable with, just signal me. I'll be right next to you.''

She had not met her eyes. It was a first coming from Viola, Natsuki did not know how to respond but to parry.

''Whatever.''

She gave a half smile and walked out of the door.

-:-

Ambassador Cem was nothing like Natsuki had imagined. In her vision he was a bearded man with a big belly whose understanding of an adventurous life was to sit still on his horse while the animal struggled enormously to have them look both dignified. What Natsuki had in mind was a funny picture that had made her laugh till Cramoisi opened it's doors.

What she had in front of her was something entirely else. Cem, as he wished Natsuki to call him by from the first moment, was a tall tanned man in his middle twenties. He had dark brown eyes that resembled of a falcon, charming yet fierce. His body was of a true combatant, muscled in all the right places giving him the look of a Greek sculpture made out of brown ceramic. His posture was nothing like Natsuki ever seen before, except on Viola. They both walked like they floated on earth, full of grace and elegance…

''Has Natsuki ever been in wilderness? I heard France's forests are to be admired.'' The man asked in gentle means to start conversation. It had only taken him a short wile to understand the woman in front of him was of introvert nature.

''Unn, I was born in a vineyard far from here.''

''Oh, they are…'' he stopped to find the right word, the right translation, but failed to do so.

''… -pardon my limited vocabulary, I have not been fully educated in your language.''

''No- no! It's absolutely fine. You're really good actually.'' She tried her best at a smile but one would argue it's success.

The man let out a visible sigh and chuckled. He raised his glass to Natsuki and took a gulp.

''Ah, then I am happy. I know well, that France has the best wine in the world. I would have loved to have some of your home place.''

''Actually, you kind of can.''

''How so?'' the man asked with genuine interest.

They had seated themselves comfortably in the garden right under the colorful lanterns. It was a warm night in Paris.

''I found some of my family's wine in the cellar just yesterday.'' She scratched her neck accompanied with a silly little smile. But Cem had suddenly crossed his brows.

''Natsuki may I pardon you a question?''

''You want to ask me a question?'' she repeated and the handsome man nodded. ''Yea sure, you don't need any permission for that.'' Or did he? All of a sudden Natsuki realized she had no idea what the Cramoisi etiquette was in entertaining a guest.

''It is of a personal question and I do not know the customs of your country well so forgive me in advance. Before I thought you were an… what is the word.. from humble origins. But now you said your family owned the vineyard?''

She didn't understand what humble origins meant but she did not particularly care either. She saw Mai pass with Mikoto by her side. They smiled towards them and she returned the gesture all the while answering Cem.

''Yea we still kind of do.''

There was a momentary silence before the handsome stranger continued.

''And isn't it so that a family which owns a vineyard is substantially secured in the matter of finance.''

Now she understood where Cem was getting at. The man had wondered what the hell she was doing in a place like this.

_Good question buddy. Good question._

''You mean where we wealthy? We used to be. Actually who knows we probably still are.'' She stopped and mumbled the rest in a whispered tone, ''I wouldn't be surprised if that drunk bastard forgot where he hid his money.''

''Then I do not understand how you could be here.''

''Ah.. Well you see I did not come here. I was sold to this house.'' The girl tried to explain further but that wasn't necessary.

''I understand fully.''

Natsuki was surprised that the man did not feel the need to question more. How could the selling of a person be regarded this neutrally?

''You are not surprised?''

''The barter of a person is a custom in my country as well Natsuki. Not practiced legally but done so frequently. And I have traveled enough to understand the causes and the need of such barter.''

The man continued with ease, which only stupefied Natsuki further who had forgotten her expected charming manners.

''Yea sure there are always causes but there should be no need. A person's life is not something that can be bartered Cem!''

It was the first time in their short acquaintance that Natsuki had used the young man's name. She hadn't noticed this of course but it had a great impact on the said man whose eyes had sparkled momentarily.

''I am sorry if I offended you.'' His tone was soft and gentle which took Natsuki off guard.

''No it's just.. that's how it is.'' She stammered. All of a sudden she didn't know where to place her hands. And was she still on an ant colony rather than a cushion?

''True, that's how it should be. And in ideal; a fact that should not meddled with. But my words were not meant for a situation between these walls specifically Natsuki. We buy human everyday.'' His tone had become a tone lower so Natsuki instinctively found herself leaning closer to the man. They were already sitting pretty close but something about the man oozed security and thus Natsuki did not mind.

''Huh?''

''Look,'' he whispered, his initial finger showing the people in the garden. ''I see people in Cramoisi no different than the architects we buy to build our palaces, our hospitals nor of the other thousands of people we buy for our needs. And perhaps buy is not the right word, but in all honesty I hope you understand what I mean.''

He turned his head right to face the blunette whose head was still turned towards the crowd of the house.

''Yea, well when you put it that way I guess so...'' she answered without averting her gaze from the garden.

Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves. There was a big dark brown wooden table that stood towards the entrance of the garden. Many candles lighted it. On it's surface laid many delicacies, but most abundant were the plates of caviar.

Her eyes searched for Mai as her mind drifted back to the conversation she had with the busty orange head earlier in the evening.

She had felt something after she had left Viola's room. Certain members of the Cramoisi held serious faces as they did their daily routine. She had also recollected how Nao had acted towards her.

In her gut, she felt that something was going to happen... Some large event, dangerous, which an animal instinct in her had sensed in the scorching stillness of the day.

It was Mai that confirmed Natsuki's feeling.

''It's starting,'' the orange head had said out of nowhere.

''What's starting?''

Natsuki was idly sitting in the kitchen watching the chef of the house work her magic.

''Well there are rumors. . . '' the cook absent mindedly said.

''Rumors?''

''Indeed. So I went in to the Market and bought two hundred cans of caviar.'' Mai went on with a grin plastered on her face.

But it made absolutely no sense for Natsuki, and her face clearly showed it.

''Jesus Mai will you just let say it already!'' the blunette whined clearly irritated, but the cook only giggled.

''They say there's going to be a shortage—this house can very well do without everything, but not caviar!'' The cook grinned in her accomplishment and opened the door to a very small attic that resembelled the winery. Cans and cans of caviars...

_Oh God.. And here I was thinking something might have really happened.__ I am an idiot._

''Good for you. Personally I never understood how one can deem fish eggs a delicacy. Anyways, you said you could make my hang over go?'' The blunette shrugged. Perhaps her gut feelings were wrong or off radar. If her sense of danger urged others to buy lots of caviar, then that danger could not be life threating at all could it...

The blunette no longer questionining the chef of the house, simply smiled and left the mumbling cook after taking her supposed medicine for her hang over.

''Such grave topics we talk about, I am sorry if my conversation has troubled you.''

Cem's word had brought her back from reminiscence. She turned her head towards the sound only to find the young man look at her dazed face. She felt her face blush from her careless mistake.

''No-no. It's okay.'' She smiled and it complimented her blush beautifully. ''Frankly I do not know how else to converse… I-I am new here so I don't really know what I should talk to you about.''

The man gave out a genuine gentle laugh and Natsuki couldn't help but think that it suited his handsome features. She smiled as well; her tension in the beginning of the night had left her gradually. She had actually liked this man called Cem. Perhaps entertaining people wasn't that bad after all.

She looked around once again, not able to hold the penetrating brown gaze any longer. She saw people chatting, laughing and mostly flirting. With that her body once again tensed. Cem did not expect any advances from her right?

_Wait, Viola said I would not do anything I am not comfortable with. And flirting is definitely on top of my uncomfortable list. Where is she anyways?_

Her eyes automatically scanned the garden, unable to find her the desired object.

''So this wine you mention previously. Would I be asking much if I said I would like to taste it?'' the man asked, acquiring the blunette's attention once again.

''Ah, yea sure. I don't think Viola would mind, not that I can see her anywhere anyways.'' She answered, her eyes still searching for her lady.

''Lady Viola, yes, I think I saw her a moment ago going inside your manor.'' The man answered looking around as well.

''Well then, shall we?'' the blunette raised her body in one quick motion and turned towards the man with a smile. ''I know where they are kept, '' she then realized her mistake in hospitality. ''Then again don't stand! I can bring it right here.''

_Man I'm no good in this. _ She thought to herself looking in between the door of the house and the man still sitting in front of her.

''No need Natsuki. I think after a long sit, my legs would appreciate a stretch.'' The man stood up as well, dusting off his pants.

''You are different.'' It was all too sudden and Natsuki hadn't really wanted to say it out loud. But the man had heard her, his brows went up and his eyes strayed to his feet.

''Different? A right choice of word to define I would say. I am from a far after all.'' The man had clearly taken it the wrong way as his face was somewhat embarrassed.

''Stupid mouth.'' Natsuki palm smacked her head before turning towards the man, ''I didn't mean it that way Cem. It's just you have, no you are kind… and well you are okay in my book.'' She said in an apologetic tone, and it changed the man to flash a beaming smile.

''To be deemed okay by such a lady like yourself, I am more than flattered Natsuki…''

The way Cem had uttered her name froze Natsuki momentarily. The handsome ambassador took this chance to take Natsuki's hand and curl into his own.

''Could I by any chance be okay enough to humbly request to hold Natsuki's hand?''

The way he had formed that sentence awfully resembled of some one else.

_What is it with these people… Geez. How hard could it be to say say 'yo! Wanna hold my hand?' Always the fancy words…_

''You sound just like Viola. For a man who had just apologized for limited vocabulary you're damn good when it comes to girls aren't you?'' she hadn't uttered her words in accusation. If anything she was mildly entertained.

_Wait a minute! He just said he wants to hold my hand. He just said he wants to hold my hand. He just said he wants to hold my hand!_

Her inner self jumped in sensing that the girl was about to be emotionally locked.

_He is already holding your hand idiot! And he is talking so listen! Listen!_

''What can I say Natsuki… In my country there are two things we give importance to. Woman and war. Thus one should be equipped to get ready for both them since they are exceedingly close in nature.''

The humor was unexpected and thus she couldn't hold back her laughter. Couple heads turned to look at Natsuki who stood next to the handsome man. Everybody who had witnessed the laughter thought it suited the blunette very much. Nao, for example was caught off guarded to hear such a clear melodic laughter, and she was even more surprised when she realized the blunette to be the source of it. The red head eyed the couple with a penetrating gaze, observing and recording; two things Nao Yuuki did best. Other than her talents in bed of course…

Originally it was her that was supposed to entertain the foreign ambassador. She had no idea why Viola had given Natsuki to such a crucial case. All through the night her mind was busy absorbing every bit of information regarding the politics of the country while her body fooled everyone into thinking she was tipsy from excessive alcohol. Thus, from time to time she would also watch the couple only a little distance away from her.

At first she believed it would be a disaster. Either Natsuki would make a fool out of herself, or the ambassador would say something remotely stupid and the blunette would go beat him up. But never in her scenarios had Nao expected the duo to get along. And clearly they were… She wondered then, what were Viola's thoughts on the matter.

Her lime green eyes searched for her lady and spotted her at the far corner of the garden occupied by many people. Tomoe Marguerette had made an appearance, that being so, she expected the blond woman's full attention. But Nao had perfect timing. As she followed her lady's gaze her eyes went back to the blunette. A smirk played across her features. This was amusing. Sure these were delicate times, but there was no harm to spare time for some amusement was there? She turned back to her own company, and made up for her momentary absence with a dirty joke that got everybody laughing.

''So shall I then?'' the man asked once again.

''I've never held a man's hand before.'' Natsuki honestly replied.

_Do I mind him holding my hand? I mean I guess that's the least I can do, right…?_

_True Suki._

_What's up with Suki?_

_Nevermind. Back to the topic. Look around kiddo, all the girls are sitting on their customer's laps and making out, which we have no plans to do so. Except for Viola of course. That is open to negotiation. _

_Shut up idiot! Damn that Viola! Okay. Okay. I am calm. All is okay. Just hold his damn hand and be done with tonight._

_Attagirl._

_Go away._

_As you command._

''It does not acquire much talent, let me assure you so.'' The man lighted their mood and Natsuki could only nod. She positioned herself right next to him to better sync their walk all the while blushing intensely. His hands were bigger than she expected, they were not smooth like Viola's. It had a certain texture, but Natsuki found herself not repulsed by it.

They headed inside the manor not knowing a crimson gaze burning like a phoenix followed their every move.

''It is delicious Natsuki.'' The young ambassador complimented the splendid taste conquering his taste buds.

''It is so, is it not!'' she smiled back at him feeling proud all of a sudden.

''I would be lying if I said I were wine person. In my country we drink an alcohol named Raki. But this, this is by far the best wine I have drank in a long time.''

They were now seated on the black table in the kitchen. Natsuki had sliced them some cheese and placed it right next to freshly baked breads. The kitchen was dimly lit but both company had no wish to make it brighter. It was not tiring for the eyes nor was it too bright. A third eye would say, it was almost romantic.

''What is Raki Cem? '' she poured them some more wine and ripped a piece of bread.

''It is made of grapes too. My people call it the lion's milk because it is hard liquor. Normally you have to water it but my family is proud to call themselves 'sek' drinkers. Which means we drink it without watering down.''

''I like it's name.'' She tilted her head as she idly put a small piece of cheese into her mouth. This was almost like conversing with a friend. Almost like the days from her childhood. She would steal two bottles from family cellar and make a run for Aly's, where they would dine and talk all through the night in the dim little kitchen.

''Would you want to try?'' The man asked with a playful smile on his face.

''You mean now?'' the blunette raised one brow searching for a bottle on the young man.

''One can not travel without treasure.'' He beamed a flashy smile as his hand reached for an inner pocket to bring out a small bottle. He placed it on the table right next to their plates and looked back to the blunette who was observing the content in the bottle.

''It doesn't have color!'' she exclaimed. Her hands reached for the bottle all too soon as Cem's hand hadn't moved. Their hands touched for a brief second and Natsuki retrieved it back immediately. ''Ah, sorry. Got excited you know.''

''It is the least thing you should be sorry for Natsuki.'' The man pushed the ornamented bottle in front of the girl. His head gestured the blunette to take it. ''Would you like to see something magical?'' he then asked with a playful tone.

''Magical? Yea sure.'' She clasped her hands and placed them under her chin, her eyes never leaving the bottle in front of her.

''Could you give me two cups and water?''

Natsuki quickly jumped from her seat and asked the man washing the dishes for Cem's request. Two cups and some water were brought to them immediately.

''There. Now do your magic.'' She sat on her knees to better view what was going to happen. She very much looked like an excited little kid. And the young ambassador found it to be utter most charming.

''Alright, now watch carefully.'' He poured the colorless Raki to both glasses and reached for the water. ''Now this is where the magic happens…''

Natsuki stood stunned as the once colorless alcohol swiftly changed color to a clear white. Her eyes widened moving back and forth to the man and the glass.

''How is this possible?'' she asked staring in wonder. She leaned more towards the bottle and the ambassador did as well. Their heads were separated by short distance.

''Many mysteries of my country.'' He wiggled his brows in a handsome fashion and Natsuki looked up to the man only to find him very close. She closed her mouth that was open slightly and gulped.

_He is close. Close. Closer._

The man slowly descended his head to the blunette who didn't bat an eyelash. She was frozen in time unable to move back. She then closed her eyes not to expect the kiss but because she longer was able to watch it about to happen.

_Dear God Dear God Dear God Dear God I really don't want to kiss! Make something happe-_

'' Ara, ambassador..''

Natsuki quickly turned towards the voice, escaping the mentioned ambassador's lips inch away from hers.

''Viola!'' she exclaimed with inner gratitude.

''That is Lady Viola for you.''

And then she saw the woman's eyes, alive with blazing fire.

''A-ah. Yes, Lady Viola.'' She stammered not knowing what to say. She moved back and stood up from her side of the table.

''Lady Viola.'' The young ambassador gave a respectable bow in front of the beautiful woman.

''I was wondering if you were pleased with our hospitality.'' Viola changed her tone to a more pleasant one but something inside Natsuki said it was not a sign to be trusted.

''I have been more than pleased Lady Viola. They have been right to praise such a house full of beautiful, but most importantly intelligent women.''

''Natsuki has been taking good care of you then?'' The woman moved towards the mentioned blunette. Her words may be directed to the man but her flaming eyes were only directed at Natsuki who found herself unable to look away.

''Indeed Natsuki has been an excellent host.''

The young man looked between the two women, only now realizing the aura between them. His brow rose as he silently watched the gaze between the two women. In the end, a sad smile appeared on his lips.

Of course… Natsuki was way too beautiful. When he had first met the young girl earlier in the evening, he was taken aback by the unnatural beauty in front of her. Those midnight blue tresses reminded him of the Black Sea while her skin was like the moon herself. And if that was not enough, the young girl was nothing like the pampered, over indulged selfish woman lack of all wit that he had crossed most of the time in his journeys. Such a fool he was to think he could maybe be an addition in Natsuki's life in the longer terms.

Apparently Natsuki had already been claimed, and by none other than the Lady of the house.

Said Lady turned towards the young ambassador with a smile that would bedazzle anyone in the world. ''I had initially come to tell the ambassador that a messenger awaits at the gates. I've been told that he has given your name and asks for audience.''

''Oh, thank you Lady Viola. It must be Hakan, and I am afraid it is of importance. I humbly ask for your forgiveness but I must see him at once.''

''Of course ambassador. I have placed your man in the second room to the right. You shall have your privacy.'' Viola's hand moved towards the door companied with an elegant nod.

''Thank you Lady Viola. And thank you Natsuki… If it's not too urgent, perhaps I can stay some more.'' He glanced back at the blunette standing next to the blond woman but her eyes were not on him. Thus, he turned his body and moved quickly out of the kitchen.

Silence filled the room as Natsuki averted her eyes to bread crumbles on the table.

''It amuses me to find Natsuki in compromising positions when all she does with me is to protest against it.'' She whispered still facing the door, giving her back to the blunette.

''He- he was showing me a trick. I didn't expect it to happen.'' The blunette replied in hesitation. She hadn't meant for this to happen! Viola just found the perfect timing in all cases!

_She is right you know… _Her inner voice interrupted_. _

_All you do is protest and revolt when it comes to Viola whose touch you actually don't mind and in reality enjoy. You say her touch infuriates you yet you go around letting others have their way._

_NO I DO NOT!_

''I see. '' Natsuki's eyes shot back to Viola's back when she heard her voice. The voice was cold... Cold and emotionless. ''I have some business to attend so you may go and help around the house unless the ambassador wishes for you again. I have asked Mikoto to have men paint your quarters so if you wish to take your leave do it so in my room.''

And without a singe glance back Viola moved towards the door.

_You like her. And clearly she feels something for you. Don't let her misunderstand!_

With the encouragement from her inner self Natsuki quickly moved to grasp her lady's arm but failed to do so. All she caught was the woman's dress, yet Viola stopped nonetheless.

''What is it?'' the woman only turned her head, her eyes now a dreary color.

''Uh- um, will you be late?''

It was the first thing that came to Natsuki Kuga's mind, and her inner self slapped herself across the face.

Viola's brow raised and her eyes looked deep into the emeralds in front of her. Natsuki couldn't hold it much longer and averted hers to the floor. Her body was restless under that crimson scrutiny.

''I will not be late.''

And just like that Viola turned and disappeared behind the door. Natsuki let out the breath she had been holding and threw her now heavy body back to the seat next to her. She hunched her body and paced her head sideways to the cold surface of the table. Her arms hung on her sides idly. She closed her eyes but all she could see was a pair of crimson.

She sighed. Then another followed. She raised her head only to find the remaining glasses filled with the magical liquor. Her hand reached for the glass and brought it in front of her nose.

_Ugh! It doesn't smell all that magical… I wonder how it tastes._

She looked around to see if there was anybody around. She changed her position to a more comfortable one and decided a quick taste wouldn't kill anyone.

_Cem say it was strong liquor. Lion's milk… Will it give me a lion's courage? A lion's fierce? No. But it might help me get through tonight._

Not knowing how to drink the specified liquor she decided to drink it in one go.

_I was about to kiss a man. No he was about to kiss me. Viola…_

Her head once again came to a rest on the table.

_I wonder what color my room will be. I should have asked for it to be blue. Blue is nice… And what am I to do now? What for Cem, go out.. go back to Viola's room? Certainly not the last one._

_Are you still at the first stage?_

_Oh great you again._

_It was okay for the first days for you to be in denial. But frankly it is getting a bit tiring._

_What the hell are you talking about._

_Oh you know, denial, anger, bargaining, depression and hopefully acceptance. For a minute I thought we were ready. Drinking through the day, sighing all the time…_

_I am glad that our grief makes you happy._

_Firstly, I am jumping in ecstasy that you chose to acknowledge me. Secondly, we desire Viola._

''No we don't!'' she said out loud and a few heads turned to her. She murmured a sorry and turned her head back to the table with a full blush. She was going lunatic. That's what was happening. Who else would talk to themselves!

Irritated with her self she rose from the table and took Cem's glass with her as she walked out of the kitchen. She decided to go up to the balcony where she could see all the members of Cramoisi but none would notice. There she could be by herself.

When she reached the balcony, she sat down on the cold floor. She rested her body on the side and idly watched all members until her eyes once again came to a halt at a haunting vision.

_Somebody seems to be entertaining herself…_

_-:-_

She was just a girl picked up from the streets. Paid and disclosed fully for. She was not an asset of high value.. or at least it did not seem like that for now. So why was it that this certain girl, no different than the many others she harbored under her roof, had the power to turbulent her emotions? What was it about this girl that had hers jumping from one extreme to another Viola did not know.

Contradicting thoughts raced inside Viola's mind but none showed up on the surface. She did not have the luxury. There was a heavy burden on her shoulders and these were critical times. So, she once again turned to her guests surrounding her.

''Dance with me.''

Viola's head turned to the commanding voice to find Tomoe Marguerette on her feet, thrusting out her hand.

''Ara…''

''Come on Viola.'' The woman placed a cocky smile and Viola hated the fact that she had to validate that cockiness. Marguerette was of vital value, so if she wanted a dance Viola decided she would get it. In a fashion the woman would never forget.

She elegantly raised her body as her head turned to the small group of musicians to signal a song. The musicians seemed to know exactly what their Lady wanted.

The agonizing tune of a violin filled the garden and rose to the sky. They only two standing people walked to the center of the garden as some people scooted out of their way. The set was ready, the action was to happen.

''Dancing is just a conversation between two people. Talk to me senator.''

Her hands sneaked around the green haired woman, pulling it rough enough to arouse its victim. A creamy leg sneaked out of Viola's dress and curled behind the standing woman. Viola could see the foolish grin on her prey, and she had just started too. Obeying her previous command Tomoe moved her one hand over the thighs of the woman she was holding while the other stabilized it's place on Viola's back.

A slow dance started. Some whistled, some clapped and some cheered. Viola showed everyone the reason she was deemed the most beautiful woman in Paris. She moved like water but burned her image in one's cornea like fire.

As the song made a slow turn to a lower tempo Tomoe could not hold herself longer. She pulled the woman against her body and claimed her lips in a ferocious manner. Oh, how addicting those lips were… One could not get enough of-

Tomoe opened her eyes when the kiss got broken mid way. She turned to see who had pulled her arm, only to find another exotic creature in front of her. For a second she thought this creature wanted to share the pleasure Viola had. After seeing her gaze she thought otherwise.

Viola also stopped to see Natsuki standing in front of Tomoe Marguerette. She could not decipher the emotion behind the emerald gaze. Was it anger or was it determination? She stood still with a vacant face, trying to understand what Natsuki wanted.

''What is it?'' the green headed woman asked taking a step towards the blond woman next to her. It was an instinctive move.

''May I cut in?'' the sentence might have been formed like a question but there were no doubt from the surrounding crowd that it was a demand.

All of a sudden Tomoe's previous joy dissipated and she turned towards the blond deity for a proper reject.

But none came. Natsuki's head turned towards Viola as well, and she was glad inside to know the other's gaze was on her all along.

_Okay. Now what… Oh, bow! _

She bowed in front her lady extending her hand just like Cem had instructed a while ago. She closed her eyes and chanted inside not to be rejected.

And just as she was about to loose all courage her cold hands were touched by a warm one. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Viola with an intrigued smile.

''Ara, I hope the ambassador would not mind.''

Well, the ambassador did not have a say.

''No. Of course.'' Her face showed clear displeasure but she also knew there were people around. So she tried her best at giving out a smile and then turned back to where she was seated before.

Natsuki was now very aware of the act she was about to pull or fail as she believed as a higher probability. She took a visible gulp of air and took a step forward.

''Look at me.''

Her head shot up to the enchanting voice.

''Natsuki should look at my face if she doesn't wish to make fool out of both of us.''

''Is it that obvious?'' she asked with a smile. Her cheeks colored a mild red. She scratched her neck with her free hand but Viola did not allow her to continue for long. She reached for the blunette's hand and slowly placed it on her back.

''Come closer Natsuki.'' Viola whispered and the blunette obeyed.

Her heart was at full pace, drumming her to deafness. She was scared that if she stood too close to her lady, Viola would hear her deafening heart.

But this was it. She wanted this dance.

Standing on the balcony watching Viola dance with Tomoe… it had burned her insides.

But most importantly images of Viola with Tomoe had flashed back.

And it was then that Natsuki Kuga, for the first time in her life, felt jealousy.

Cem was right.

**_We trifle when we assign limits to our desires, since nature hath set none..._**

* * *

..

.

**Like it? Then review it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

My dearest apologies to all my readers who have been waiting for so long for an update. Believe me when I say life has been hectic. But more over the way I decided to go with this story has been a bigger challenge. I had to study not one but a few nation's history, and I would like to warn you that what you are about read is not correct to chorological history. But the error percent, I tried my best to keep very small. Hope you enjoy the story, and hope you keep on encouraging me with your comments and messages.

I do have good news on the side. From now on this story will be updated regularly and in 15 days period. But the chapters will be much much shorter. I think it will be better from both of us, ne?

Thank you once again for your dedication in the story... I love you fanfic monsters.

* * *

-CRAMOISI-

_chapter 7_

-:-

It was a balmy July night in Paris. The humidity in the air was tantalizing the souls, but more importantly it was the rumors that boiled the minds of France...

A man of insignificant and short measurements whether it is physical or intellectual, was rushing down the known streets of Paris, in aims to reach his master. His name was Duclos, but he is not important to our story, except for the message he is about to receive.

''Monsieur, may I have a moment? It is of urgency.''

Duclos turned his head only to find a sizeable man in rags. He did not have time to spend a franc for the lost souls of this chimerical metropolis, therefore he dismissed the newly arrival at his left.

''The message is for the Marguerite family, sir.''

At that he halted midway. Turned with a quizzical look as if to question the stranger's existence in correlation to the wealthiest family in the city.

''What is it man?'' he asked.

''The Bolsheviks sire. Tell the senator they've taken action. Most drastic. Russians are at the tip to be turned, we await orders. Goodnight sire.''

And just like that the man was one with the shadows.

Duclos stood in his place, mid alley, thinking over the words he had just heard. His small eyes had widened a second later. It was a curious image for the by standers, to see a man running the streets like a welshman.

-:-

Only three years ago train stations all over Europe had echoed with the sound of leather boots and the clattering of weapons as millions of enthusiastic young soldiers had mobilized for the most glorious conflict since the Napoleonic Wars. The Marguerite family had been hesitant in the matters of this conflict, and they were right to do so. They were a family of great power, and with great power came the responsibility to make the right choice once, and stand behind it till death.

As time had shown though, they were actually very wise to do so. Not only had their voice became more powerful, but the ears willing to listen them in the affairs of the state had multiplied beyond imagination.

By not taking a side, or any action they had won the nation's heart, and validation of wisdom. After all it was thanks to Marguerite family that the 'Schleiffen Plan' had not worked as the Germans had planned...  
It was due to the underhanded schemes of the Marguerite family that the partial German success had failed in it's ultimate goal of knocking the French army out of the incoming war early.

And now the Marguerite family declared, it was time. Time to take action.

In the spot light stood none other than Tomoe Marguerite. The celebrated daughter of the proclaimed libertinage; Théodore Marguerite. But the shinning idol knew the other side of the coin first handed. After all it was she who had made sure to never loose her spot in politics, whether it meant to plot or sabotage against her countrymen till her means of conduct was successful...

But that is a story in itself all together, and by all means not ours to tell.

Currently Tomoe Marguerite was in the moment of cuffing her trousers of Art Nouveau fashion when she thought over the letter she received a day ago. The signature in the end belonged to none other than Mata Hari. The second most known female entity of Paris. To some she was a free spirited bohemian; to others she was a wanton, a promiscuous woman and a dangerous seductress.

Tomoe Marguerite was one of the few who knew the real identity of the woman, yet she did not plan to share this knowledge. Yet. Not even to the woman herself. She had learned well from her father. _'Never shed light to a piece of information, unless it is of use to you.' _ So far, Tomoe had decided it was not of any use. She had bigger plans then to tell a spy whom she really had been working for. Plus, the woman was beautiful. It would have been a pity.

Their paths were fated to cross, as the women had become a courtesan to many known military names and politicians of Paris. She had climbed the ladders of power from a mere circus and used her body efficiently to reach the shiniest marbles of Paris. It had been 3 years since Tomoe Marguerite had met the woman, and she smirked at the thought of the first night they had shared. A free-minded woman indeed Mata Hari was, for Marguerite had the liberty to conduct passions she had never done before.

That was of course before she had met Lady Viola...

Pity, she thought to herself. She could have made Mata Hari a long life mistress, but she knew better to delight even in the thought of it. After all Tomoe Marguerite's passion in life had changed drastically two years ago when she had met the infamous Lady Viola in the grand ball, accompanying the Kanzaki family prodigy.

A blaze had burnt down her insides when she had met with the alluring crimson of the mysterious woman. There and then she had concluded her life's passion to make the woman hers. Hers, and only hers. Family, politics, and money had only been in her life so that she can be in that ball two years ago. So that her fate could cross paths with the seductress that danced with the name Viola...

''Viola...'' she tried the name in her mouth, and felt it smeared with honey. Her secretion glands worked over load, thus she gulped the sweet sensation in.

What woman could have been more enchanting, more soul scorching than Viola...

''None.'' She concluded.

True, the woman was powerful. And thus could have been easily labeled a threat in her greater plans. But she had tested Viola many times, and it had only showed Tomoe what a valuable asset the woman was. How many times had she used Viola and Cramoisi in the matters of the state, she had lost the count.

From the day Tomoe opened up her intentions to Viola, the woman had been nothing but her accomplice in achieving them. Some she admitted, could not even be possible if it hadn't been for the crimson-eyed goddess.

Which was precisely why her father also believed her daughter should be legally tied with the famous courtesan. Scratch that, she thought to herself.

''Viola is much more than that...''

There was a knock on her door, said Marguerite knew very well to whom it belonged.

''Come in Duclos.''

The short man appeared all too suddenly. His actions contradicted his previous, as he seemed hesitant to take another step inside. So he stood right in the intersection.

''What is it Duclos?'' she asked without turning her head.

''M-my l-lady, I-I have news, alt-although I am not sure of their cr-cr-credibility.'' The men gave a puff of air to have successfully taken the words out of his mind. For him, it was a tedious task.

Tomoe Marguerite smiled. Many had thought Duclos to be a useless servant, but she knew better. Duclos was an idiot. And an idiot man would never dare to backstab their masters.

''What news is this?''

''M-my lady. A man said t-that the B-b-bolsheviks took action! A-and most drastically!''

At that Tomoe Marguerite turned immediately, Duclos seemed to perspire excessively. His hands were shaky and his face was a dark shade of red. He must have been running.

''Speak man! What is the news exactly!'' she walked quickly and grabbed the short man by his collars. She yanked the man's face close to hers, her eyes burning to get out information not told by the tongue.

''T-that i-it was time f-for tip o-over. T-that they waited a-actions! N-n-nothing else m-my l-lady! J-just that and t-the man was gone!''

Tomoe paused in her actions, her brain quickly processing many assumptions. She let go of her servant. Wiped her hands clean of the man's sweat and turned her back, walked briskly to her desk and reached for the quill.

''Go to Kanzaki residence; tell him to appear at the Cramoisi tonight. Tell him to alert the core group, and tell him it's of urgency. It's the only place we can talk tonight.''

She turned and extended her hand holding a piece of paper to be delivered.

''Oh, and tell Kanzaki to bring Hallard. She maybe new, but she qualifies, and it is time she set foot to Cramoisi.''

The man hesitantly reached for the paper.

''Go on man!'' the woman shouted and just like that Duclos rushed out of the manor.

Tomoe Marguerite gradually turned, and slowly walked inside her room and sat on her chair contemplating.

''Funny...'' she voiced to the now empty room.

Only three hours ago Mikoto, one of Lady Viola's servants, had made an appearance informing that Lady Viola would be delighted if her presence was avaible tonight.

''Too good to be coincidence, Viola. What do you know that I don't, my love? I know you shall tell me in good time.''

Viola already seemed fed with information, and to that Tomoe only smiled. Oh how, she loved her woman.

Next, young Marguerite reached for the letter on her desk, which was from the other seductress. She felt the cotton paper between her fingers before crumbling it into ball and throwing it to a near by basket.

Mata Hari would be dealt with later. At the moment she needed to be prepared.

''The time has come father. The time has come for the _Valkyries_…''

-:-

Some would describe dancing as the most intimate form of conversation. If that were the case, the couple standing in the middle of the garden was suffering to form a single sentence.

From where Marguerite Tomoe was standing the pair looked ridiculous. Hence her growing smirk...

From Nao's point of view the couple suffered a serious case of movement disorders.

And if James Parkinson had in fact lived some more to see this dance, he would have thought of it to be a mock on his most famous essay _'The Shaking Palsy.'_

When Viola applied pressure to her neck, Natsuki R. Kuga realized her postural hunch and straightened up immediately. When Viola squeezed her hand to point a direction, she realized her impaired balance and tried her best in means to reach equilibrium. But Viola's little hints fell short when it came to relax her trembling hands, rigidity or the stiffness of her limbs.

Thus, it was acknowledged by popular vote that Natsuki Rothschild Kuga could not dance, at all. So when the dance ended, folks of the Cramoisi clapped for a sheer simple reason; the fact that it had finally ended.

''I'm sorry. I-It was a mistake. '' The words swung their way into Viola's ears, while she simply looked at the blunette in front of her. She felt her hand fall loose from the previous gentle hold. The said blunette took a step back, her eyes never meeting with her Lady's.

A mist of a smile appeared on the corner of Viola's lips, as she in return took a step forward. Her hands snaked their way back to the delicate neck. She took her time; basking in the easiness due to Natsuki's stupefy.

Her head descended just a little to utter words in confidentiality.

''I most certainly do not know what was in Natsuki's mind if she were such a horrible, terrible, one can say almost catatonic, dancer to shame both of us.''

She grinned when the body so close to her stiffened even more in the flash of a lightning. She waited half a second to her pleasure before going on,

''Ara, in the aftermath of it, I think I have the right to very well hold..''

Viola's hand slowly moved south from the blunette's neck, passing the smooth back to finally reach its destination,

''..this pretty little ass accountable for the mistakes made by the head. _No? _''

There was an interesting pause before the blunette could react.

''Wha-I-a-no-I-!''

''Well it was a nice try kid!'' They were interrupted by the cheerful voice of the prominent figure Marguerite Tomoe. Both heads turned, one radiating a serene smile, while the other of a scorn.

''Ara ara, we are all maidens till we became Messalinas, Senator.'' Viola's eyes flashed like of a wild cat's. The senator so mesmerized could only smile from ear to ear, nodding and extending her arm to continue back the party with her object of affection.

''Shall we continue the party Viola? I have some friends I would very much like you to meet. Also Kanzaki just arrived. Thus, your immediate presence is required my goddess.''

The senator looked like an impatient little kid, excited to show off her prized toy. But appearances could be deceiving.

''Always in a hurry, always in a rush Senator. Well, who can blame you, we are the human _race_ after all...''

Viola only half turned towards the blunette before taking the Senator's arm and slowly making her way towards a small crowd. Tonight was not the night to take joy. Tonight... Well, it was the first move of her chess game, and she had already lost precious time following after her new toy.

Funny how a beautiful girl could easily confuse her priorities.

'_Ara not to worry, the pieces has just arrived and my chessboard is set.' _

With those thoughts she grew part with her toy and focused her attention on the party she was about to approach.

Natsuki was left behind with many companions known to the world as emotions. Anger seemed to make an appearance whenever this Senator showed up. Shame was the shy companion who would hide behind, all the while lust was crawling at the door to be admitted into company.

Her paranoid self felt all eyes on her, so without delay she hurried out of the garden. She did not have a destination, but as it appeared she did not need one. Her body collided with another just as she was about to step inside the manor.

''W-watch i-'' Natsuki's words were cut due to most eccentric pair of eyes. She found herself unable to move, and just staring.

''-grey.'' Her mind pointed out. Her hands too late to stop her mouth, could only reach the lips a second late.

''Lu.'' The other responded in an entertained fashion.

''Huh?'' Natsuki immediately took a step back, not knowing where to place her hands or legs. She decided her pants pockets were a good cover for her hands, but what to do with her feet?

''It's Anh Lu.''

A warm hand reached out to tip Natsuki's chin off the ground, and the blunette was once again facing the odd fact; _grey eyes. _What was it with the genes of this country?

''And you are?''

Natsuki slowly reached for the hand on her chin and broke the contact, letting the woman's soft hand fall back to her side.

''Umm, Kuga. Natsuki Kuga. Aand-I'm sorry. For, you know, almost running you over, I suppose. ''

The more she kept talking, the more Anh Lu smiled. The more Anh Lu smiled, the less Natsuki was able to hold her composure. When she finished mumbling her apology, she was already starting to light up like a Christmas tree.

She mimicked the smile, and not able to continue her words, her hand found comfort in scratching her neck.

''Apology accepted.''

Natsuki looked up immediately with an unidentified ease of conscience.

And it was then; she _really_ looked at the woman, no, the girl in front of her.

_Beautiful..._ She echoed, and this time kept it where it belong; inside her head. Anh Lu could not be much older than her, she decided immediately.

'_If anything she looks younger than me..' _

The girl's composure looked more celestial than mortal, and those grey eyes did nothing but confirm her thoughts.

But the real question still remained inside Natsuki's mind.

'_What is such a decent looking, and mannered girl doing in a place like this? And this time of the night?'_

These questions must have reflected on her face, for Natsuki heard a gentle laughter.

''Has anyone ever commented on your lack of poker face?'' the girl asked with a playful tone.

''Umm, yes?'' she replied honestly.

They had been standing at an intersection, Natsuki realized.

''Sorry, you were going out? Everybody's at the garden.'' She moved sideways to grant the passage she had been blocking. But the girl never moved.

''And why is Kuga not in the garden if everybody are?'' the girl turned towards the blunette, obviously not planning to move out of the blunette's company some time soon.

Natsuki oblivious to this, turned to look back at the garden, internally searching for an answer at the question herself.

''Well, I think I made enough of an appearance for one night...'' She mumbled while her body took a step towards the outside. Her eyes looked, but not seeing. Only when her search stopped at her Lady did she realize her actions and turned immediately to her company, who had taken a step closer to stand by the blunette's back to peek as well.

''Ugh.'' She froze when she found her body just a foot away from the new stranger.

''I see.'' Anh Lu took a step back, again adorning a playful smile.

''You see what?'' A frown appeared on the blunette's face, suspicious of the all-knowing nature of the girl.

''Why don't Kuga accompany me to the garden, and I will tell her then?''

''Natsuki. Just call me Natsuki.'' The said girl sighed, shaking her head side ways in mild fashion.

''Is it a yes then... Natsuki?'' the girl started walking towards the garden, and stopped midway to find an internally arguing blunette.

''What the hell.'' Natsuki mumbled to her self and moved to the girl's side, finding an arm slipping to hers immediately. Natsuki planned on commenting on the girl's ever so intimate display, but decided against it for the while. Perhaps this was a supposed display in receiving customers.

She didn't have single a plan at mind when she had decided to run out of the garden after all. And if there was a non-threatening girl asking for her company, it validated in Natsuki's mind as a possible time killer.

They silently made their way to the garden fountain, which was not occupied. Natsuki turned her head to look at the crowd short distance away.

''Are you not going to join them?'' she asked as the girl in front of her only replied by sitting on the moist marbles.

''Her skin is of a dazzling whiteness is it not?''

The question puzzled Natsuki as she turned her body back to her company. Anh Lu motioned her to sit next to her. Natsuki found herself following orders gracelessly.

''Who?'' She asked afterwards, not able to decipher the young girl's mysterious monologue.

But the girl was not looking at her. Rather she was admiring the little stones inside the fountain. She dipped her hand into the water, only to raise it back holding a perfectly smooth white stone.

''Nature stands dull in comparison.'' Anh Lu smiled and reached for the blunette's hand. She turned it upwards and Natsuki slowly opened her palm as a natural reflex. The cold stone was placed in the middle of her palm, and her fingers closed around it.

''Do all of you city folks talk in riddles then?''

Lu, raised her hand to hide her laughter to no avail.

The uncontrollable, unexpected laughter gave away their presence to other occupants of the Cramoisi.

''Upps. I guess we got caught.'' The girl stood up smiling when she realized people walking towards their way. ''It was nice talking to you Natsuki. I'll make sure to catch you later.''

''Anh!'' came the cries of the notorious twins of the Cramoisi from short distance.

Before leaving though the girl bent her body once again to face a sitting, unprepared Natsuki.

''We can talk about our secret crushes no?''

And just like that Natsuki was once again left behind, puzzled. She watched as the twins jumped on the newcomer.

Her eyes drifted back at the object hidden in her palm. She felt its surface with her thumb.

'_Nature could not possibly compete huh?'_

'_Perhaps...'_

Her eyes moved until they stopped on their desired destination once again.

The dress Lady Viola adorned tonight had been sewn precisely for one reason; to let the viewer's imagination apprehend all thought and action, and focus on one thing only; that is to fill in mind what was not seen by the eyes.

It might have looked too conventional when viewed from upfront. But when Viola turned, the low cut of the dress, the decolleté... It looked, as if Moses split open night, to a sea of pearl dust. The black fabric of the dress only kissed back again just above the woman's sculpted bottom.

For many, it was the first time they would learn Lady Viola had dimples. The dimples of Venus, to be precise. The sagittally symmetrical indentations winked to all those who passed by. And made sure to stop their hearts along the process.

Natsuki found her palm closing on the stone. She closed her eyes as she remembered their embarrassing dance.

She had touched that back.

However accidental it may have happened, she had touched it.

And when her trembling fingers had swayed lower, they had fallen perfectly to the dip of the dimple. It had burnt her fingertips.

How could she even move let alone dance after that?

As her body temperature rose, she took a long waited breath in, and held it for as long as se could.

'_Perhaps nature does not stand a chance. But neither do I. And it's stupid to think of her.'_

When she opened her eyes she no longer looked at her Lady, but to her friends that were laughing and conversing a short distance away.

'_I need to let go of these foolish thoughts. It's this place. Living here is making me think of things I would never before.'_

_-'You sure about that Suki?'_

'_Not you again! Yes, I'm sure. Now let's close this subject.'_

_-'What of Alyssa then? Did we not in the past had parallel thoughts of what you have right now?'_

'_You know what? Yes we did jackass. And look where it gotten us. She left. She abandoned us. So it was the only good thing that I never voiced them! It's the same now. This place is just a phase in my life for better or the worse. So why should I fucking think about thoughts, or wishes, or feelings? They never help, they only fuck me more.'_

Natsuki may not have voiced those thoughts, but the energy she spent was visible on the outside. The girl was breathing hard, and her face contorted to misery.

'_This is stupid.'_

When Natsuki raised her body, there were no remains of her inner turmoil. Her hand moved to wipe her invisible stress. And she walked towards her friends with determination.

Only one person among the crowd had witnessed the usually cold blunette's display. And she would not have noticed it, if she herself were not a master in detecting the torment of buried feelings.

But Viola had witnessed the unseeing gaze of the emerald eyes just after they had left her direction. Transfixed, the blunette looked inward or into great distance.

'_She is like a separate planet, surrounded by an aura of her own, a law unto herself is she not? Na-tsu-ki..'_

A warm smile appeared on the beautiful face, and crimson drifted away.

-:-

An hour later, Natsuki was sitting crossed leg among a group of people which included the twins, her arrival partner Aoi, the ever so calm Yukino, some strangers, which seemed to be the customers of low value whom Natsuki not cared to know by name, and Anh Lu.

However may Natsuki wanted to give attention to what Yukino was saying, her attention was cut short due to two things; first was the ever progressive hands of one Marguerite Tomoe in the distance. Second and the most prominent was the warm back of another touching hers.

Yukino and some man were talking about the... -honestly Natsuki did not know. She was successfully nodding to all that was being said to her. But every two minutes she would turn her head back slightly, to see Anh Lu comfortably leaning to her back and obviously not planning to move.

Distracted by her current situation Natsuki decided to take some measures. She first focused her intents on the handsome customer that had been trying to get her attention for a while. Giving one of her decent smiles, she nodded to the man's speech only to interrupt it.

''Monsieur, if it's possible could you bring me a drink?'' she asked in her best.

All too soon the man raised himself towards an antique table that held almost every brand of liquor possible.

''I have never witnessed a courtesan giving orders to her subject.''

Natsuki's plan of action was interrupted by the playful whisper from behind. She paused in terror as to the truth of the words. Her body stiffened as she heard a clear laughter following.

''Just joking. Has Natsuki not noticed yet?''

She felt Anh Lu's head drop lightly to the back of her shoulder, and turned to whisper in curiosity.

''Notice what?''

''What you did seconds ago, was the utter Cramoisi thing to do.''

The answer had only raised more questions in the blunette's head.

''The Cramoisi thing? What the heck is that?'' She turned back to Yukino to judge if she had in fact made a mistake. But Yukino only smiled kindly as if to say there wasn't any problem worth addressing. So she quickly turned her attention back to the parasite on her back.

''And do you not have somewhere else you can lean on to? It's distracting.''

The last sentence was not to be ushered in the original plan but when was Natsuki Kuga ever able to follow through a plan...

''I am glad, for I do not think the bark of a tree to be comfortable in the slightest.''

Natsuki waited for the answer to her prior question but understood the girl's silence when she saw the man approaching. The only thing left to do was to sigh in defeat, and scoff. She did just that.

''Here you go beautiful.'' The handsome man presented a crystal glass to the said girl.

''Hope it pleases you.'' And to that a charming smile followed.

At that moment Natsuki understood her mistake and wished to punch herself as well as the man in front of her. She had just given him a reason to better acquaintance!

'_Damn my stupid logic. Stupid stupid stupid! Ugh. I should really learn some serious swear words.'_

She muttered a small thank you, trying very hard to keep a somewhat decent face. Thankfully the twins who decided to add themselves to their conversation released the charged moment.

''This is Natsuki. She is new! Isn't she wildly attractive?'' asked Callia with apparent joy.

''Oh, Jesus...''

Natsuki's head was about to fall when she heard the man intending to actually response to the ridicule. She knew very well what was coming.

''I ver-''

But the man was cut short by the fiercest glare he had ever received since his mother. He quickly cleared his voice and re-thought on how he planned to spend the rest of his night.

Certainly not by being beaten to a pulp. Was that even possible? Certainly he did not wish to lend his fate to luck.

''Aa-um. I think I just saw my friends in the distance. Excuse me.'' And just like that the man stood up and walked away.

Natsuki was still glaring to the back of the man walking away, when she heard Yukino's calm voice.

''That is not good for the business now Natsuki, is it?''

The blunette snapped out of her reverie, only to bow her head like a little child.

''Sorry Yukino..'' she murmured.

''Don't be Natsuki!'' Adele's arms sneaked around the blunette's torso and a not so innocent kiss was planted on her cheek.

''Adele!''

The rest was mostly giggles and more cackles, until Natsuki was back to her normal color.

The group continued their conversation with another party of strangers, but thankfully Natsuki was not involved. The twins took care of the high profile customers and Natsuki smiled when at one point the twins declared themselves the princess of a certain ambassador's home country.

''You the tailor made spoilt twins? Princesses? Hahaha! Show some mercy to this country!''

All heads rose at the voice, to find an alluring red head.

''Nao!'' the twins cheered in unison. ''First thing we'd do, would be to make you the richest woman in the country!'' Said Callia childishly, and the red head only replied with another clear laughter. She bent her body to give the girl a kind pat on the head.

When Nao rose to her original posture, her eyes were fixated towards Natsuki's back.

''Aren't you a little young to spend your evening company among us, _princess_?''

There was a smug smile on Nao's face, and her eyes could only be described of a cat's, as they shined in the night for a split second.

''My chest size has past yours a long time ago, Yuuki. And I did not have to run my sexual proclivities from winsome to bestial... Unlike you.''

''Who doesn't dream of indulging every spasm of lust? And for the record princess, modesty, which you so rich in charms, ought to know wonderfully well how to do without.''

''Play nice Nao!'' the twins playfully scoffed and turned back to lie on Anh Lu's lap.

The said girl reached to stroke through honey colored strands scattered on her lap before looking back to respond on a gorgeous red head.

''I wouldn't in worlds, dream to make you that happy Yuuki.''

A clear laughter came from the red head, and an overall feeling of enjoyment Natsuki noticed. So Anh Lu and Nao knew each other. Another information dully noted.

Later though, she would learn much more.

''Careful Princess, it is a short distance from this garden to my bed. How easily one can change from predator to prey.''

''A notion that you yourself know best, hence we are still residing in the garden Nao.''

''Touché. I do love it when your lips utter my name in last resort.'' And just like that the red head's body turned to her left instead.

''Yukino, I am sorry to interrupt your delightful night but if you could, you're invited to the company of Lady Viola. I would like you to bring Aoi with you too.''

Natsuki was amazed at how Nao could shape personalities like a chameleon. One minute a sinful courtesan and the next a woman whose dialect was one of high esteem.

But more importantly Viola asked for Aoi... Why?

As the blunette was internally debating to whether ask what the hell Aoi was required for, the said party had already left. She thought it was best anyways.

'_Why the hell should I care what Viola does or does not do.'_

She stood in silence for a second while her arms embraced her body.

'_Viola, Tomoe and Aoi... Is she? No no, she wouldn't. Plus Yukino and Nao will be there- It does not concern me. Hell, they can even... I mean.. Kuga stop thinking!'_

Her blood rushed to her face temporarily. Becoming aware of her self-embrace she relaxed her arms, and decided to distract herself. She turned her head back slightly to her parasite.

''You seem to know Nao well.''

Unknown to herself, Natsuki's face adorned an easy smile.

''Indeed I do. She is after all the apple of my father's eye. And by apple I mean the notorious one that threw men out of their holy throne into the depths of sinful pleasure.''

''Your father? Is he here? Like father and daughter you come here? And you know your father is-''

''That is too many questions Natsuki.''

''Sorry for trying to place things to my logic.''

''They would not.''

''Huh?''

''To your logic. At least not comfortably. It never has in mine.''

Natsuki kept her silence. She looked ahead at the small group of people, all surrounding Lady Viola. There were a few faces Natsuki had never seen before. And from the looks of it, neither had Viola, as she was apparently being introduced.

She saw her Lady uttering words that were most definitely oozing charm and sensuality as half of the group laughed and the others hid their embarrassment miserably.

She saw Tomoe Marguerite's hand slipping down to places it shouldn't. Her jaw clenched as a natural reflex but unclenched in minutes when she realized Viola reaching for that specific hand. Just as she was about to smirk, a stronger scorn appeared on her face.

Viola had not intended to ward the senator's hand off. She had reached to hold it and unite their fingers.

'_They look like lovers.'_

She thought internally, and her curiosity won over her.

''Do you know that Marguerite Senator?'' she asked the girl still in contact with her back.

''I hardly think there is anyone who doesn't know the Senator, Natsuki.''

''Who is she? I mean, -is she like Viola's lover or something?''

''Why? Is Natsuki jealous?'' the girl asked with no intentions to hide the tease from her voice.

''Don't be stupid.'' The girl stiffened.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable she moved from her sitting position.

Anh Lu not expecting this lost her balance for a short moment before adjusting her posture.

''Sorry.'' Natsuki genuinely uttered. ''My ass was getting all numb.'' And she smiled a sheepish Kuga smile.

''Take a stroll with me then.''

Her eyes followed the girl who stood up with many objections from the twins. A small kiss on the both cheeks and the bribe was effective. The twins switched their positions towards other.

''Is Natsuki coming?''

''Where are we going?''

''Doesn't Natsuki wish to know what goes around in that room they're about to leave?'' there was a glint in the girl's eyes befitting of a devil's.

''I do not think we should.''

''Such shame. I hadn't thought of Natsuki to be a domesticated courtesan. Fine then, await for your masters.'' Anh Lu turned but her arm was yanked back the next second.

''Oi! Watch that mouth.'' She hissed fiercely, and continued; ''I am nobody's property and I am sure as hell not a domesticated courtesan or whatever!''

''So Natsuki is coming? You really have to work on your poker face Na-tsu-ki...''

''Wha?''

Natsuki knew she had been played. But rather than anger taking over she found herself laughing. The beautiful blunette laughing seemed to shock her company as Anh Lu found herself staring, not expecting such a wonderful sight.

'_Natsuki Kuga...' _Anh Lu noted in her mind. _'You are indeed enigmatic. You're my age yet so different. Someone I would very much like to better acquaintance. Wonder how you ended up in here little blue bird...'_

''Oi! What are you looking at?''

That shook Anh Lu out of her thoughts, but she was quick to cover her tracks.

''Natsuki has a beautiful smile which made me think of indecent thoughts, that I am sure you would like me to keep to myself.''

''Jesus woman! Fine sush! Just walk.''

This time it was Anh Lu's time to laugh and follow the blunette right behind her.

'_So easily distracted, so easily fooled. May Viola have mercy on you Natsuki.'_

-:-

It was obvious Anh Lu had spent much time in Cramoisi. The girl easily directed them inside the manor from a second entrance Natsuki herself had not yet known. They walked inside a beautifully decorated room that adjoined another by double doors. There were four black velvet armchairs, to one Anh Lu elegantly threw herself.

''My father is the great libertinage of the Paris.'' She started, as she pulled her legs on the armchair.

''I'm surprised you have not yet have the pleasure to get to know him.''

''What's his name?''

''Dolmance R. Lu...''

''Nope, sorry don't know him.''

Anh Lu chuckled at the nature of the blunette girl. Natsuki felt the need to smile as well. When one thought about it, she was practically the tourist, the new comer after all.

''How about Nao calling you princess, I mean are you?''

Natsuki didn't think the girl was a princess, so she was actually small talking as her eyes moved around the room she had never visited before. A single object of a human skull standing on the mantelpiece took her interest. She lifted the skull and played with the object in her hands. Never had Natsuki seen what it looked like behind the flesh.

''Rest assured,'' Anh Lu replied in a soft tone to the blunette's back short distance away.

''Although I am by noble birth I carry no obligations towards the greater good of the country. My father calls Nao _her queen_, and it is her great pleasure to address me as princess.''

''Here I thought my family was weird.''

Natsuki turned as Anh let go of another small chuckle. It seemed like Anh Lu did not intend to change her posture any time soon so she decided to drop her body to the armchair across the girl.

''Then I shall entertain your thoughts even more. Remember my previous words on our secret crushes. Well, you've just met her.''

At that Natsuki halted.

''YOU! NAO! You and Nao! But she-''

''Hush woman!''

Anh's eyes had quickly diverted to the double doors on their right, as her arms were up in the air towards the blunette in hopes to stop the shouting girl.

Natsuki stopped her vocal cords immediately and looked at the double doors as well. They were obviously listening if any other had heard their presence. Which meant that there were people on the other side of the room?

Was Viola there?

'_Shit.'_

''Look sorry. I just didn't expect that coming.'' She whispered to the girl, who seemed less agitated now.

''Do try to keep your voice down please Natsuki.'' The girl sighed before continuing, ''On the other hand, the heart makes sure to choose the uttermost impossible does it not?''

''Umm, I guess?''

''And you guess correct.''

''So, you know.. for how long? I mean-''

''Too long.''

Anh Lu's body fell back to meet with velvety surface before she started her little story, about two girls and a father.

-:-

Away from the prying eyes and ears another face of the night had illuminated the grand room of Cramoisi. The wooden doors had been closed shut by Mikoto who would stand by it all through night. The room now occupied a small group of men and women that were the prominent thinkers and politicians from many sides of the Europe. There were pressing national concerns that needed much attention.

It had been an hour, yet no resolution had been achieved.

''The man has no record of validating our laws! This would be impeccable even in the name of idealism!''

Lady Viola slowly strayed hips towards one corner of the room in the midst of the heated debate. She would keep her demeanor detached for the time being. She knew when to intervene and when to not.

Her thin fingers and delectable hands held a silver sheffield plate that held a wine bottle inside. Her eyes drifted to the label on the bottle. A smile passed her lips as she remembered a certain blunette not so long ago passing out from over consumption of its twin.

''Ah, the much needed elixir.''

Her body elegantly stopped right in front of a seated figure. She tantalizingly drew her body down and placed the wine cooler to a table near by. She did not need confirmation that her prey's eyes wondered to right places.

''Ara, anything the senator wishes.''

''An innocent kiss then? If you decline Viola, I'm afraid I may not have the wits to hold together the conversation with my fellow men.''

She looked at the expectant face sitting in the armchair. Her legs took a step forward while her eyes never left toying with the others. Just as Tomoe Marguerite thought she would acquire what she deserved, Viola turned once again and placed her body in a sitting position.

Tomoe Marguerite would indeed be in a foul mood, if not for the fact that the woman of her desire was now sitting on her lap. Her hands snaked on the exposed flesh in front of her, stroking along the woman's spine.

Touching was not enough. And although this was not the time or the place, Tomoe found herself powerless against the magnetic pull. She held the women from her sides and pulled towards her body, delighted that there were no signs of objection. She breathed in the scent, and let her breath out to wonder on Viola's back.

''You really will be the end of this country you know.'' She whispered on the woman's skin. She knew she shouldn't be doing any of the things she was doing. This was a place to converse her future plans for the country and mostly for herself. Showing obvious signs of addiction to a woman could easily be perceived as a weakness.

But Tomoe did not care. She also believed none in this room would dare to think in such terms either. They all knew of Viola and the magnificence of the woman. If anything, Tomoe Marguerite was sure; she would be perceived right the opposite. Having Viola wrapped around your arms only showed who among this room had the most valuable voice.

''Then I shall make it sure, it be pleasurable. Now concentrate senator, for I would not like to move any time soon.''

''As you wish my queen.'' Tomoe turned towards the other occupants in the room, her eyes lingering on a certain new comer.

''What do think of Hallard?'' she whispered, before adding herself to the ongoing debates.

Viola turned half way in their embrace so that she could see Marguerite as well as others.

''I think the Senator has chosen well.'' Her hands rose and fell back out of view; her nails stroked their way in to Marguerite's neck.

A wave of chill passed through the senator's spine.

''Same congratulations are in order for you. How did you know really?''

Viola smirked as elegant as one could. This was her job after all.

What Marguerite implied was the sheer fact that the newly admitted Chie Hallard already seemed immensely interested with the girl accompanying her. Viola had figured out the young Hallard in the fifth minute of their introduction. How blessed she was to have just the remedy in her house.

Chie Hallard was a handsome woman, who's preference in the affairs of the love made themselves clear when the young politician's eyes was a second too late to look into Viola's eyes. They had been busy checking out Viola's gorgeous form, which to Viola concluded how she should proceed.

Later in the evening she had also noticed that the young Hallard, although seemed like a fox eager to play, was far more romantic in nature that she presented. Thus, it was concluded even before they entered to this room that Aoi, the new girl Nao had been wise to keep, would be the perfect match.

Shizuru Viola was not wrong. Chie Hallard would spend all her weekends and weeknights in Cramoisi from now on...

''A girl has to hold on to her secrets Senator.'' She replied shortly, and turned her head to focus on the other occupants of the room.

'_It all starts now Shizuru...'_

-:-

''You know what I call idealism Gerard? Youth's final luxury. Let them have theirs, while old as we are, we need to take some measurements for the safety of future ideals.''

It had started. The fate of the mad monk's boy would be sealed behind these walls, and Viola had every intention to make sure it would end in a body separate of it's head.

''Still Monsieur, you can not possibly propose to detain, and behind the curtains execute a man that has done nothing wrong by our laws?'' young Chie Hallard asked as she sipped from her wine.

The beauty next to her filled her glass quickly. Chie Hallard may have had a strong voice to address these men, but to the girl beside, she could only murmur a thank you as soft as she could.

''Gerard, do you know why we never crease the bed sheets together? That is because you are a man with much precaution! And although it may seem necessary to be cautious, in love and war you have to be fierce. If you so wish to exercise the right to equality of justice, isn't it wiser to exercise it with your own country men rather than a murderer?'' A foxy red head said loudly from her much sensual lying position.

On Viola's previous directions Nao had started molding the debate in their liking.

It was a tactic Viola had learnt in her youth.

Precisely when she was 9 years old;

''Can you actually make someone think what you want him to?'' she had asked her French tutor, one Sunday, whose face resembled of a rat's, his mind no less sinister.

''No, my little princess. But you see, the petty folk that make up the earth, they do not have free will as the pastor makes us believe so. A person can neither think what he wants to, nor can we make him think what we want to. However one can study someone very closely and then one can often know almost exactly what he thinks or feels, and then one can also anticipate what he or she will do the next moment.''

The little girl's face had changed to one of displeasure, before she asked; ''We are no different of an animal if we do not have free will.''

''Who says we need be different my little princess?''

''But we are! We need to be, don't we?''

The tutor had slowly approached her young student. Even now Viola could remember the shadows casted on the man's face by the afternoon sun.

''Only you my little princess. You need to be.''

Then he had smiled, and had apparently decided to elaborate the subject so that this sponge of a young mind would take fascination, and thus carve that day's lesson into memory.

''There is a species of butterflies, my princess, a night moth, in which the females are much less common than the males. The moths breed exactly like all animals, the male fertilizes the female and the female lay eggs.''

He turned once to concur that eager eyes awaited the rest.

''Now, if you take a female night-moth, the male moths will visit this female at night, and they will come from hours away! From hours away my little princess! Just think… From a distance of several miles all these males sense the only female in the region. One looks for an explanation to this phenomenon but it is not easy.''

''How is it possible? Do they smell the scent like father and uncle's dogs?''

Little Shizuru had been fascinated by the small story, which to her young perception seemed a great deal of romantic, if nothing else.

''We do not know my princess. But I believe the answer lies in the information we do know. Now, what could it be you think?''

Little Shizuru had paused for a second to think through the question given to her. After a minute's silence she had voiced the only valuable answer;

''Because the female moths were not abundant as the males? If they were common, the males would not have such a highly developed sense, I think.''

A proud glint appeared on the French tutor's eyes.

''That is precisely true my princess! And just the same if a person were to concentrate all his will power on a certain end, then he would achieve it. Remember to always examine a person closely enough and you will know more about him than he does himself. When you think of humans in contrast to moths, we have much more opportunities to what we will do we not?''

The thin man had fallen on one knee to be in eye level with the small blonde angel.

''Moths fly for hours, and humans my princess? Humans need only will, in achieving far more greater deeds contrary to any animal… The will and the focus to observe is all that you will ever need.''

That had been Shizuru's greatest lesson, which was perfected with many years in the making. And right now, was no different as she looked up to another old man's face.

Gerard Leroy was the first in Viola's agenda. Old as he may be, the man was a wise wolf, and if they were to make a wrong step, Viola was sure Gerard would be onto them.

They had to make this decision look like it was their idea, and in no connection to her any more than naming her their muse.

Viola knew well, that if her name and identity were to drift to wrong ears, she and the girls would have to leave this manor quickly to hide in the shadows. She had worked hard for this life, and she did not intend to loose it.

As the debate went on in full heat, an unpredictable voice ringed the ears.

''May I have permission to speak Senators?'' all heads turned to the unexpected timid voice.

Viola's shock was briefly apparent if looked deeply into her eyes. Luckily all attention was on another.

''Please dear, speak.'' Gerard said with a father smile on his face. '' Such a beautiful voice should not be kept from us.''

Embarrassed by the compliment, the girl visibly blushed.

''I may not be knowledgeable in the subjects occupying your minds. But from what I understand you speak of a man's fate, that he will receive because of his deeds if deemed evil?'' Aoi may have been timid at the start of her sentence, but by the end she was looking at the old man's face with intent in her eyes.

''True my dear. How would you suggest we weigh this man's fate?''

It was Dolmance R. Lu that encouraged the girl to speak her mind further. Viola's eyes quickly snapped to find Nao's already on hers. To her surprise, Nao did not share the mild shock she was currently going through. Instead a playful sneer played on the red head's face.

A single brow raised itself to question her most trusted companion, and in return only a mild nod came. Viola eased her alert muscles, and let herself be embraced by the attentive arms of Tomoe Marguerite who was also waiting for the girl to speak.

''Messieurs, St. Augustine tells us that angels and demons walk among us on the Earth. And that sometimes they jointly inhabit the soul of a single man.'' A wave of approval came among the occupants of the room, some with a slight nod of their heads, others with concurring hums.

All watched as Aoi raised herself from her sitting position to fill the cups of the gentleman, and women around as she continued to speak.

''Then may I ask how can we know... Who is truly good and who is evil?''

To all it was a display of a naive mind taking the subject from a simpler point of view. But a trained mind and eye like Shizuru's was amazed when she realized of the upcoming check mate.

''All we can do is guard against ourselves against corruption, Messieurs. Now weigh the situation you are in scrutinizingly.'' Aoi never stopped walking among the people and filling their cups while continuing her speech.

''You say our laws are not to condemn him, whereas I see men who has the power to compose unthinkable incendiary prose if .. if it was needed. Long in history men has fought demons with demons. Sometimes men became demons themselves, so the greater good shall always be protected?''

When no objections came, Aoi went on with her little speech.

''I do not know this man you speak of. He maybe a demon, for good or sheer evil. But I do know that you would take all that is necessary so that we are protected, am I... wrong?''

Aoi had paused right in the middle of the room when she voiced a question second time. For a minute there was only silence. It was Chie Hallard to few surprises that rose from the couch and held the girl's hand.

''Such simple words, yet so much truth in them. All in all, in one way or another we do have to make a choice my _camarades_.''

''Viola! If only we could have these talented girls of yours with us all the time.'' A handsome voice intruded.

''My future as a politician would be at its peak if only I had your girls beside my ear to whisper all the time.''

It was the first time Reito Kanzaki had spoken. But it was not to compliment, on the contrary it was the Kanzaki signaling that it was time Viola took matters into her own hands.

He was smiling, and Viola mirrored her friend.

''Perhaps I should lend you my girls Reito, they would keep you from straying to wrong paths.''

From her peripheral vision Viola watched monsieur Gerard closely. The man seemed to be in deep thought. She was surprised that Aoi's speech had actually made the man contemplate his previous decision.

''Careful of the wish you make Kanzaki! These girls would coupé Paris, if they only wished so, I can not imagine what would remain of that career of yours if you fail to entertain them.'' Laughter filled the room, cigars were lit, and fresh sips of wine slipped down the throats.

Tomoe Marguerite had not spoken in the matters. Viola guessed the woman wanted to know what the majority favored. And until it was clear, the senator would not voice her opinion.

Viola found it spineless, but her opinion would only remain in her thoughts alone.

Gerard Blanc cleared his throat, as all attention turned towards him.

''Esteemed ladies and gentleman, in the aftermath, I do not know why I keep thinking about the reflection of the action we are about to take. I do not think history will label us foul, but as this sweet girl said; we will be labeled cowards if we do not take action.''

Even Viola was astonished how easily the tide had turned towards their favor. She hadn't even intervened a word in the matter too. The muscles on her face tightened, forming a general aura of pleasantry. Her mood was getting better by the minute.

She mentally noted to extend her gratitude to her foxy red head and timid newcomer after the meeting.

''Gerard, you are like a father to me.'' Viola was taken aback when the sound came not far away from her ears. It seemed the time for Tomoe Marguerite to show up had appeared.

''So know that I am sincere, when I say I am sorry. Sorry that I have not told you, what I am about to know. All of you actually.''

''What are you talking about Tomoe?'' Dolmance asked with questioning eyes.

''I am sorry my queen but I would have to stand for this.''

Viola was taken by surprise as her body slowly fell back to the armchair while the senator slipped upwards.

''Ladies and gentlemen, I kept you in ignorance when I asked for your presence tonight.'' She cleared her voice and stood in all glory the slender body allowed her.

''I made you believe of a discussion that would course and mend of the ongoing troubles, our country is currently having. But the reality is far from it, and I do hope for your forgiveness.''

All eyes turned towards to other occupants before ending on the woman once again. The popular understanding was that; indeed nobody knew of what Tomoe Marguerite was talking about.

''Tonight, I called you here, and especially here, to ask your hand join in my cause. The invitation is not for you only. But Viola,''

The senator's eyes captured Viola's agitated crimson. Both knew very well that Viola did not like to be surprised. But Tomoe Marguerite believed it was necessary for once this time. Thus Marguerite sneered, having full confidence the woman would only fall more in love with her in the long run.

''my invitation is extended to you as well. I can not imagine a more proper suitor for what I am to offer.''

''You're talking in riddles Senator. Perhaps it is time to shed light?'' Viola kept her voice calm, but did raise a single brow to better accentuate her words.

''Yes, indeed…''

''My father Théodore Marguerite, had a vision. After all the injustice he had seen, he realized that not all function accordingly to the system that we the politicians built. He realized that the government we are trying to keep needed a protector.''

''That is why we have the army and police do we not?'' Reito Kanzaki asked with a raised brow as well, shifting to a more serious posture on the couch. Obviously he was slightly getting suspicious of where this topic was going.

''Yes we do Reito. Our army is busy with what everybody is calling World Wars! Our police? We do not have our police any more! We do not have the luxury. All men and women with wits and strength, we send them in preparation of this war.''

Tomoe Marguerite's eyes were burning with passion. Viola had not seen this coming. Tonight was only going to be about ending the fate of the mad monk's future seeds of terror. It was supposed to be simple, and clean. Viola had not expected Tomoe to open her future plans this evening.

She had suspected the senator to have much layered thoughts and plans in the matters, but she had hoped to have time to play them to her advantage.

''What is it that you propose Senator?'' she asked meddling drectly for the first time.

''What I propose Viola, is what I've put together diligently exactly for these times. These days, that our country would need it the most. For it, to be put into service. What I say is... The _Valkyries.''_

-:-

''You know awfully a lot about wines Natsuki.'' The girl laughed as the blunette poured another glass for her.

''Well, it's sort of the only thing I grew up with.''

She raised the bottle to her lips and drank the remaining wine in the bottle.

It had been an interesting hour and a half, Natsuki thought. She still couldn't believe Anh's story involving the red head of the Cramoisi. But she was more surprised when she realized, that perhaps she was the only one among the people of this manor that Anh Lu chose to tell her secrets.

They had only known each other for a night, and it seemed outrageous to Natsuki, for someone to talk about a love that was kept hidden. She decided it was time to ask.

''Hey, why did you tell me all of this? I mean you barely know me. Who is to say I won't go and tell Nao everything?''

''Will you?'' the girl asked, glass resting on her lips, her body curled forward into the depths of the armchair.

''No, but you didn't know that.''

''Perhaps I needed someone to tell. And it helped more, that you knew not of the history behind these walls.''

''A lot goes, it seems.''

Anh Lu chuckled as she nodded her head in approval. Then the girl's eyes grew serious. She turned her head slightly towards the dark mahogany doors.

''Tonight must be important.''

''Huh?''

''They usually come to the room next to us after they are finished. Yet there is no sound yet. ''

''They talk?'' the blunette was obviously surprised. For some reason her imagination had her thinking much less talking and much more action had been going on wherever Viola was.

''What did you think?'' Anh was amused and she kicked the blunette with her feet playfully.

''Hey now! I dunno… From what I've seen not much talking happens after midnight in this place.''

''Hahaha. You're wrong Natsuki. This place... It has history. My father used to come here when he was younger you know.''

''Wha! Nao would be a child back then!''

''Silly, there was no Nao then. Neither a Viola. Did you think it was always Viola that was the lady of the house?''

Natsuki scratched her cheek before answering the question, ''Umm- I did hear that there was some other Lady. But where did Nao and rest came then?''

Natsuki had never stopped to think that Viola was once a child, and had a life much different than the walls of this manor.

'_Actually everyone was somewhere else... Yukino, Nao.. Mikoto.. I know where Mai came. And the twins. They are all young. Actually Yukino and Viola may be the oldest here.. And still, they can't be counted old either.'_

''From what I know Nao came with Viola- aaand that Mikoto was used to be a street cat. She is still much like a cat is she not?''

''A feral one. You want more wine?'' when the girl hummed in approval Natsuki raised her body from the armchair. Her vision played a short trick, but was back to normal quickly. She thought about skipping wine, but then again she liked wine, and tonight she wished to drink.

She had also liked Anh Lu, and it was nice to spend a night just talking with another person. She hadn't done much of it. Of course she would talk with Yukino and Mai but the topics were never personal. Even though Natsuki had not talked a word about her personal issues, she found it nice to hear somebody else talk just the same.

''I'll be right back, then.''

''Don't keep me waiting Na-tsu-ki...''

''Yea, yea, save those for Nao.''

''Ara ara, Natsuki is no fun.''

''Stop mimicking and play nice.''

''What's the prize?''

Natsuki thought about it. Her smile grew larger as she started walking away from the young girl.

''When I come back, I'll tell you about a special wine from an obscure village in Bordeaux.''

''Is it naughty?''

The blunette chose not to answer but only laugh in return. Her smile never left her face as she strayed towards the familiar path to the kitchen.

'_Never thought I would be retelling Aly's stories… Come to think of it she would have actually liked this place, unlike me. Alyssa…'_

-:-

''Y-You see my lady, every Sunday we used to wait by the Rue de Turenne. The rich, they were our best shot for the upcoming week. We would wait by the church and when they came out we would ask for money in our best dresses. So I remembered monsieur Gerard.''

''You used to ask for coins, and knowing Gerard after a sermon. He was the most generous?''

''Exactly my lady. He did not remember me, I was much younger then. But I remember him. And I also remember his little speeches on St. Augustine before giving us the money.''

Viola smiled. So Aoi knew the old wolf and had mentioned this little fact to Nao, who had decided to take advantage of the situation.

'_My clever girls...'_

''You have done very well Aoi, I am most pleased.'' She took a lone strand that fall on the girls face and placed it behind her ear.

''I-I like it here Lady Viola. I..-I really do.''

''Does this have anything to do with your new admirer, I wonder?'' the Lady of the house asked with a tint of tease in her voice.

''L-Lady Viola...''

Once again Viola's hands moved to lift up the fragile chin of the girl.

''Look at me.'' The girl's eyes remained on the floor for only a second more, before rising to meet with the alluring crimson.

''I intend for you to care for Chie Hallard's needs from now on, as she seems most smitten with you. And by care I mean of no such action that you do not wish for. I'm informed of her kindness but if she were to act different at any case, I want you to let me know immediately.''

''Yes, my Lady.''

Viola's hand moved from the girl's chin to cup her cheek. Her thumb stroked the soft skin slowly, making the younger girl draw on border to losing consciousness.

''Onto other things, tomorrow we should start on your education to be a true Cramoisi girl. From what I have seen tonight, I know you will be an excellent addition to our family.''

The young damsel jittered from the sensual voice,

''Now before you go...''

Viola's head descended downwards, and the young girl's breath hitched before her mouth was sealed with another's. The girl felt her blood drain from her body, like so she held on to her Lady's hips with both hands, her lips started moving as her eyes closed shut.

It would have been a lie if young Aoi did not admit she had fantasized of this kiss once or twice or perhaps much more. During her short time, she had been very aware of the magnetic pull the woman named Viola had on people. This kiss had only concurred that she was not immune as well.

Unfortunately, the kiss was interrupted with the sound of a bottle smashing on the floor. Both heads separated to turn towards the incomer. They found a blunette whose eyes had drastically widened.

The girl stood completely motionless, not even seeming to breathe; her mouth looked like it had been carved from wood or stone.

''Natsu-''

''I was just going to get some wine.''

The bluenette quickly walked away from the couple towards the cellar entrance, without looking back once.

''Aoi, deliver the remaining refreshments to our guests.'' Viola uttered, her body facing the cellar door, and the girl bowed and did quickly as she was told.

Natsuki descended the short stairs to the cellar, and stopped when she reached her destination. No other sound seemed to come, so Viola was not following her.

'_Why should she? She is what you saw dammit! She will always be!'_

A puff of air escaped her lips.

She was getting tired of the day.

First the incident with the Ottoman Ambassador, the strange liquor called Rakı, then the embarrassing dance, then Anh Lu, and now this.. It was all too much.

Her eyes darted to her strangely shaking hands. She clenched one into a fist and covered it with her other. She opened and closed them a few times, trying to let blood rush back into their whiteness. She shook them on her sides, and then she shook her body.

There was no point in anything.

'_Cool Kuga. It's reality time.'_

It was something Natsuki Kuga did whenever her father would punch her hopes on a better future away, literally.

'_Your name is Natsuki Kuga. You had a wonderful mother. You father too was actually a good man, though he is not now. You no longer have any family. You are sold to this house to become a fucking prostitute. Entertainer, whatever it is. You don't have anywhere to go.'_

Natsuki nodded with every sentence she formed. She took a step forward towards what she had initially come for. With every step her eyes bleaked a shade. Her heart slowly calmed down, and her breathing slowed.

'_Viola is the Lady of this house. She may hold hand with that senator. She may fuck her. She may kiss anyone she wants. She owns this house. She is from this point on should be non of your concern.'_

Her hands grabbed two bottles out of her family crested case. The hands were no longer shaking.

'_Mother left you. Aly left you. All will leave you. You don't know how but either you or this place will one day leave you as well, for better or for worse. There is only you.'_

She turned and looked back at the stone stairs. She inhaled once again, she moved towards it, her mind finally somewhat settled.

Indeed the young blunette's mind had become settled, but it was settled in a gloomy dejection, that herself was not aware of.

'_I don't care what will happen to me. I have me. I can be a fucking courtesan, a fucking thief, or a fucking murderer but I have to be me. And lately I haven't been. Just hold on to reality Kuga. Reality. Reality. Reality.'_

With that she started to slowly ascend the stairs.

Viola hadn't moved from her spot. She had wanted to run after the blue haired girl, but something had stoned her to where she was. Crimson eyes were glued to where Natsuki had vanished. She waited for the reappearance of the girl with... guilt she realized, which gave more fear to her heart.

She had never felt guilt. It had been so long, since she tasted that slight scorching of the heart. Why? Because she had kissed another girl in front of her new favorite toy? It could not be. If her plans needed it, she would fuck anybody in front of her toy, like the first time she had done.

So why now, why now was she feeling guilt?

'_It wasn't necessary. I did not need to kiss the girl.'_

'_Do I need a reason to kiss someone? Anyone? No.'_

Natsuki didn't give enough time for Viola to think over her actions as she appeared back in the kitchen.

''Natsuki..''

''Yes Viola?''

The girl in front of her shocked Viola, and she was sure it slipped away from her mask for a short period. This girl, uttering her name so easily, it was not what she expected.

It was when Viola looked at the bluenette's eyes though that surprised her more. She could've sworn it did not hold any emotion. The usual burning green Viola was fond of secretly was replaced with another shade that was devoid of emotion.

'_How is she so calm? Not aggressive nor embarrassed.'_

'_Why should she not be?'_

True, Natsuki was another girl of the Cramoisi. Why did Viola ever think she had the right to be pissed off? But then again this was what she liked about the girl. Those pure emotions of the girl, whether hatred or something else… where had they gone? Viola realized she wanted it those feral emotions back, whether it be hatred or admiration.

''Who are the bottles for?'' she asked in means to divert tension.

''They are for Anh.''

Just like that Viola was hit with another feeling, she dared not voice in her mind.

''Natsuki is on first name bases with a lot people tonight.''

''I like her, and her last name is too long for my liking.''

Natsuki was making jokes? And had she just said she liked the girl?

''Well I'm afraid Natsuki will have to entertain miss Lu some other time. I want Natsuki to take those wine bottles and wait for me in my room.'' She knew her voice was not as calm as she would have wanted it to be, but for the moment she did not care.

She hadn't liked this new attitude coming from the blue haired beauty.

''I promised I would be by her side until Dolmance wishes to leave. From what I heard Dolmance takes his time. If you still wish for my presence after that, send for word.''

And just like that Natsuki moved to pass Viola, but a gentle hold stopped her.

''There is something different with Natsuki.''

''You think so? I don't feel any different. Good night Viola.''

As Natsuki was about to leave Viola found her voice once again.

''It is custom.''

Natsuki turned, trying her best to look indifferent. But she knew deep down she wished for Viola to give her reason, an excuse, anything.

''Excuse me?''

''It is a custom to kiss the girl that is admitted to the family.''

'_Keep you cool Natsuki. Keep your cool dammit!'_

''So?''

Viola slowly swayed towards the girl.

She was lying; there was no such custom.

But she did not care.

Was she not the one of a kind seductress, whose first lesson was all is fair in love and war?

She did not care in the slightest. She was Lady Viola. If needed she would lie, cheat, seduce until not an ounce of purity was left in the soul.

Right now Viola wanted her toy back. Deep down she knew the reason for her unreason was due to the fact that her little toy seemed immune to her.

'_Not for long…'_

''Ara, seeing that Natsuki wishes to take care of our customer even without telling… I believe a welcome is in order.''

''You already kissed me before. Doesn't those count?''

Meanwhile Natsuki was trying her best to keep her gaze in eye level. The way Viola had closed the distance between them very much like the sway of a snake had already crumbled her previous resolutions. She held on to the bottles on both hand tighter.

Viola was close. Too close for her liking.

''Where they welcoming?'' the snake hissed.

''Wha-No-''

''Then they do not count do they?''

To Natsuki, Viola's breath contained toxic ether that attacked her central nervous system, stimulating long-suppressed passions as it animated all her internal tics of sexuality.

She felt like a caged animal. Scratch that, she thought. She was not an animal caged alone. She was a live prey in the cage of a predator.

''Kiss me.'' Viola looked directly into emerald eyes, and felt heat rising in her chest when she saw swirl of emotions come back to those eyes.

Yes, emeralds were coming alive.

''No.''

It sounded strong, but Natsuki felt opposite. She was going weak. She was loosing her grip on reality.

''Kiss me.''

Most of all Natsuki Kuga was getting pissed off.

''Fine.''

None had expected what came after the curt word of determination. Not even Natsuki herself.

Viola took a step back to keep her balance when a pair of lips clashed on her own. Simultaneously she felt the chilling cold of the bottles on her bare back. Her body was harshly pulled towards the blunette. Her eyes widened, staring at the closed ones in front of her.

It wasn't like their previous greetings of the lips. It was not slow nor was it soft. Viola had always believed the softness behind the blunette's lips had been because Natsuki scarcely used them other than mundane humane needs. That it was because those lips had been a virgin territory.

Now, she had her doubts.

Viola couldn't reel her mind to take dominance nor to properly respond. She felt cheated as the blunette's tongue moved expertly in courting hers. When and hows clouded her mind, but it all came to a halt when the blunette pressed to her let go of a much held breath from her nostrils very much like a bull in an arena.

Then Viola understood the 'why' of the kiss.

It was her.

She had breathed life into the animalistic desires of the blunette.

When her thoughts concluded their debate, she closed her eyes to consume every feeling the other ignited in her.

Natsuki was released. All was released. It was as if a much-needed craving had been fulfilled. She felt the soft skin of Viola's arms snake to where her pretty head attached to her shoulders, and took it as a clue to tighten her hold on the woman.

None knew how much the kiss would go on, thus both intended to get as much as they could get.

Natsuki grinded her body forward and trapped Viola between her burning one and the stonewall. She wanted to feel the blazing skin of the woman to quench her lust, but the bottles in her hold prevented it. Her unconscious took her frustration out by biting on the tongue assaulting hers.

When Viola felt the full chill of the bottles on her back she uncontrollably let out a small moan, only it was cut short. Those teeth had not been gentle in their bite, yet Viola found it only hyping her appetition.

This was becoming more than a kiss. Viola needed it to be more than a kiss.

A single lithe leg rose and curled behind the blunette, smashing their bodies till no space was left. It was incredible how they hadn't even parted to let fresh air into their lungs. It seemed that both knew the moment those lips would part, this toxicant lust would also vaporize. Both managed to breath in and out fiercely form their nose, each time having a much harder time.

It wasn't the first time Natsuki had heard Viola moan, but it was the first time where she was the cause of it, and she found it addictive. Her lips fiercely moved along, her lips diving in and out of the velvet cave, every time bringing back small essence of Viola to drink down.

The need to drink the woman in was making her insane, and when Viola's leg had moved, she was quick to move her right hand on those creamy thighs. She could only feel those thighs with three fingers while the other two was set to keep the bottle in possession. With every full stroke Viola let go of another moan. And with every moan, Natsuki desperately applied more pressure.

''Apologies!''

Then, all stopped.

Both knew a person of male gender had walked in the kitchen, both was aware of the ten seconds that person spent standing speechless due to what was happening in front of him.

Both knew, yet both had not stopped until their intruder had made a sound.

Natsuki was first to halt her actions, and Viola could only obey since what they had been doing required two.

Natsuki breathed heavily, not once turning her head to where their intruder had gone. Her eyes were set on the woman in front of her as she slowly let go of the thigh she had been holding. She breathed in and out, trying to control her breathing without seeming to be trying. Viola's eyelids remained shut, and for a second Natsuki found herself snickering when she saw the irritated face of the woman.

Then it actually dawned on Natsuki Kuga what she had been doing for the past few minutes.

'_HOOOLY JESUS!'_

''Natsuki?''

The crimson had reappeared.

''Yes?'' she asked as best as her trembling voice allowed. She could feel her body boiling even more than before.

She expected a tease, a remark to come that would want to skin herself alive from embarrassment, and took a step back readying herself for it's arrival.

But none came.

Viola looked deeply into the emerald eyes that now seemed a great distance away from her.

They represented the whole state of the emerald's mind, and Viola ignored the rest, hence never even questioning who it might have been that walked in to her precious delight.

Natsuki was clearly reeling towards panic and terror, which was the last thing Viola currently wished for, she realized with much surprise.

''Why don't Natsuki go to Anh Lu's side, I need to tend to my guests as well.''

The tenderness in Viola's voice shook Natsuki to her core, as she had only heard it once or perhaps twice before, none ever directed towards herself.

''Yes, of course.'' She gave a small bow, to her own puzzlement. She was just about to leave the kitchen when that chaining voice came yet again.

''I would like it, if Natsuki comes to my chambers after she is done?''

It had started as further instruction yet ended as a question, and Natsuki found herself unable to decline. Plus her room was getting painted right?

''Sure, Viola.''

She could no longer hold herself together, so walked out as fast as she can.

Viola's hand rose to her slightly swollen lips, and the minute her fingertips touched, a small electric shock went through her body as her mind replayed what had happened in third person view.

''Ara…''

* * *

Thank you so much for sticking with the story and thank you for all the messages and reviews, for that I love you all.

So if you like it, keep on reviewing it, ne? ;)

I promise you'll have the update in two weeks, and may I add the story is much more clear in my head now. This was a chapter of transition, and I hope it delighted you…

As a bonus I can say the next chapters will involve much heated scenes that can make you… hate me. Yes, not love but hate


End file.
